Rachel Berry ¿Detective Privado?
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Un incendio lleva a un nuevo hogar, en donde Santana se reencuentra con una vieja amistad que todos creían que ella había olvidado. Mientras, van aprendiendo a convivir, Rachel sabe que Santana es la persona indicada para ayudarla a investigar la serie de asesinatos que ocurren en Lima. PuckelBerry friendship, Pezberry pairing (obvio) ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Leave me here and live with me

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Si! Una nueva historia. Aunque no sé si uds. estarán emocionados o asustados, se me ocurrió esto. _

_La idea es que sea humor, y lo va a ir siendo, mientras vaya avanzando. _

_Otra cosa, la idea de que Santana y su madre se fueran a vivir con Rachel, surgió del primer fic pezberry que leí, se llama Unexpected Places. Obviamente, cambié las circunstancias porque necesitaba a Santana viviendo con Rachel, para lo que va a comenzar a suceder más adelante. Por ahora hasta el capítulo 2 no se sabe cual es el secreto de Rachel, que no es tan grave, es una profesión. Igual, va dejando pistas con las discusiones con la madre de Santana._

_Qué más...Nada más, creo._

_Espero que les guste! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary: **Un incendio lleva a un nuevo hogar, en donde Santana se reencuentra con una vieja amistad que todos creían que ella había olvidado. Mientras, van aprendiendo a convivir, Rachel sabe que Santana es la persona indicada para ayudarla a investigar la serie de asesinatos que ocurren en Lima. PuckelBerry friendship, Pezberry pairing (obvio)

* * *

**Rachel Berry ¿Detective Privado?**

**Capítulo 1: Leave me here and live with me**

Era su décimo sexto cumpleaños, su madre había logrado obtener la noche libre y le había cocinado. Ella no podía estar más feliz, desde que su padre las había abandonado en esa casa en Lima Heights Adyacent, su mamá se había dedicado a trabajar casi todo el día para familias mucho más adineradas que ella y mantener a Santana. No podía negar nunca que su casa era chica, pero a través de los años, la humedad había dejado inutilizable uno de los cuartos de arriba, y el otro por las termitas, era solo una cantidad de polvo imposible de limpiar. Por lo tanto, las dos latinas dormían en lo que en otras épocas funcionaba como living, con un colchón en el piso y un sofá cama.

Santana no se sentía avergonzada, para nada. Brittany había visitado su casa un par de veces, pero la rubia tenía una extrema calidad para meterse en problemas, y la última vez, se había puesto a jugar a las cartas con un adolescente en la esquina de la casa de Santana, ganándole casi 1000 dólares. Brittany no sabía que ese adolescente era el jefe de una de las pandillas, y que lo había dejado mal parado en frente de sus súbditos. Por lo tanto, le habían pedido a la rubia, muy amablemente que no fuera más al barrio y Santana tuvo que convencerla cada vez que intentó hacerlo. Brittany les había caído bien, pero Santana era miembro del barrio y ella iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Otra cosa era Quinn, pero como la rubia había caído en desgracia unas pocas semanas atrás en las que se supo su embarazo en todo el colegio, ya no importaba.

Por lo tanto, ahora Santana sonreía ampliamente, mientras su madre se movía de un lado al otro en la pequeña cocina que tenían, dando los toques finales a la cena de Santana.

"Ya esta todo listo, princesa" dijo su madre colocando la bandeja en la mesa.

"Gracias mami" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de ella.

"Me gusta verte sonreír" dijo Lucía López

"Me gusta que estás acá" dijo Santana.

"Cuando te vayas a una gran universidad, voy a poder relajarme" dijo Lucía sirviéndole la comida a Santana.

Se pusieron a comer, mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. Lucía le contaba sobre la chica, de la edad de Santana a la que le hacía compañía durante el día. Y Santana le contaba cosas de la escuela y de la capitana del glee club.

"Está completamente loca" dijo riendo.

Lucía sonrío, y río con ella. Pero siempre leía entre líneas lo que su hija estaba diciendo.

Pero, de pronto, se comenzó a sentir calor en la casa de las López, y las dos se miraron asustadas cuando un ruido en el piso superior llamó su atención.

"Mami" dijo Santana asustada cuando la mujer se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero no piso ni siquiera un escalón, cuando vio el humo aparecer en la parte superior.

"Santana, necesito que con calma agarres las cosas de la escuela y tu celular y salgas de esta casa enseguida" dijo Lucía caminando de forma calmada hacia la habitación que hacía de cuarto y agarrando algunas cosas, metiéndolas desordenamente en una bolsa y un bolso y esperando a Santana quien terminaba de juntar las suyas.

Salieron de la casa y miraron hacia la calle, en donde los vecinos ya estaban mirando hacia su casa y la de al lado. Toda la calle se llenaba más y más de curiosos y Santana no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo a pesar de ver las llamas consumir el único bien material que tenían.

No supo cuantas horas pasaron viendo a los bomberos luchar contra el fuego y ver como su casa se había convertido en cenizas. Literalmente.

"Tu padre y sus ideas de construir una casa de madera en medio de casas de piedra." dijo su madre sacudiendo la cabeza mientras con un brazo sobre los hombros de Santana miraba lo que quedaba de su hogar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" fue la pregunta de Santana y sintió a su madre tensarse a su lado. Miró a su alrededor y sus vecinos ya no estaban en la calle. El espectáculo había finalizado.

"Sra. López" dijo uno de los bomberos que horas atrás les había ofrecido una manta. "¿Tienen un lugar donde quedarse esta noche?"

Santana vio como su madre negaba con la cabeza, mientras el bombero volvía a hablar con sus compañeros. Sabía que su madre estaba por comenzar a llorar, pero no sabía que la causa iba a ser una voz que iba a aparecer en los próximos segundos. Voz que hizo que Santana cerrara los ojos de miedo y que Lucía los llenara de lágrimas de agradecimiento.

"Si tienes donde quedarte, Lucía" dijo la voz detrás de ellas, y Santana la reconoció inmediatamente. Le llamó la atención que su madre también. Y fue en ese momento, que Santana López vio a su madre llorar de agradecimiento, mientras abrazaba a su hija y a la persona que había aparecido de la nada detrás de ellas.

Cuando su madre dejó de llorar, el sol estaba asomando en Lima y Santana agradeció que ese día era feriado y tenía 3 días para acostumbrarse a lo que estaba por pasar.

Iba a vivir con Rachel Berry.

* * *

Ya llevaba una hora mirando el cuarto que Rachel le había asignado. Y a su madre, que la miraba desde la puerta.

"¿Por qué esta casa me suena familiar?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel había esperado que se calmaran, y las subió a su coche, para guiarlas directamente hacia su casa. Santana esperaba una gran mansión o algo estrambótico por parte de los padres homosexuales de la diva, pero en realidad era una casa victoriana, perdida al final de una calle, rodeada de árboles. No era grande, Santana había descubierto que tenía 4 habitaciones en el piso superior, y un estudio con una enorme biblioteca que llenó sus ojos, más una sala con equipos de gimnasia en el inferior.

"Cuando tu padre se fue, mientras se arreglaban los papeles de la casa, vinimos a esta a pasar unos días. Los Berry no estaban en un buen momento personal, y tú tampoco, así que pasaste esos días, que se convirtieron en un mes, jugando con Rachel" explicó su madre entrando en su cuarto.

"¿Berry es la chica de la que siempre me cuentas que cuidas?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, y es la chica de la que siempre hablas, criticándola por cierto" dijo su madre con una triste sonrisa. "Rachel es especial, Santana. Ella no olvidó nunca ese mes contigo, siempre me pregunta por ti, a pesar de que tu me has contado lo que le haces o le hacen en esa escuela. Pasa mucho tiempo sola, y siempre sintió que ese tiempo que pasaron juntas, fue el momento en que tuvo una verdadera amiga"

"¿Nos vamos a quedar acá?" Santana preguntó ésto para cambiar de tema.

"¿Tenemos otra opción? Si quieres, puedes ir a quedarte a lo de Brittany o a lo de Puckerman, pero por lo menos, intenta pasar algunos días por semana así puedo verte"

"No quiero estar en un lugar en donde no estés"

"Entonces si, nos vamos a quedar acá, Santana."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella nos lo ofreció. Además, es más fácil para mi hacer mi trabajo. Leroy se va a poner muy contento cuando se entere. Rachel no va a pasar más noches sola"

"¿Sola?"

"Pasa mucho tiempo sola en esta casa, Santana."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hiram falleció por la misma época que tu padre nos dejó. Hiram es uno de los padres de Rachel. Leroy recibió todos sus bienes y desde entonces, trata de mantener las empresas de Hiram, viajando constantemente por todo el país, y lograr que Rachel esté bien, económicamente, para ir a la universidad. Rachel entiende que él lo hace por ella. Leroy era antes el hombre de la casa. A pesar de tener el mismo título que Hiram, nunca había ejercido, porque consiguieron que Rachel naciera apenas se casaron. Él la cuidó hasta los 8 años, todos los días. Desde entonces, Rachel y él se adaptaron a distintas rutinas. Una de esas rutinas, es la cantidad de tiempo que Rachel pasa sola en esta casa"

"Oh."

"¿Por qué no duermes un poco?" dijo su madre antes de dejar la habitación y a Santana con su mente trabajando a mil pensamientos por segundo.

* * *

Despertó para ver la hora, eran las 4 de la tarde y escuchar a su estómago quejarse de hambre. Tardó en reconocer el lugar, y se llevó una mano a la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora iba a tener que vivir con Rachel Berry.

Bajó las escaleras, y a la derecha estaba el living, con un sofá un poco más grande que en su casa y una televisión mucho más grande que la que ellas tenían, y mucho más nueva. Pero su madre, hacía que esa casa se sintiera su hogar, ya que estaba en el sofá, dormida, con la televisión encendida.

Afuera, un par de perros ladraban, y una risa libre los acompañaba. Santana, decidió investigar quien era. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando salió al parque y vio a Rachel Berry corriendo junto a dos rottweillers, y tirándose al piso, para que mientras uno ladraba, el otro lamiera el rostro de la diva.

"Bueno, basta con uds. dos" dijo Rachel parándose y sacudiéndose el pasto que se le había pegado a la ropa. Los perros, movieron la cola, mientras respiraban agitados con la lengua afuera, pero no intentaron nada más.

Rachel, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, con los perros en sus talones, quienes descubrieron a Santana antes que ella. Cuando la percibieron, trotaron hasta donde ella estaba, ahora asustada por el tamaño de los canes, y comenzaron a olerla.

"Déjalos que te huelan, así te reconocen. Y trata de no tenerles miedo" dijo Rachel cuando los alcanzó.

"¿Cómo puedes tener un par de perros tan enormes?" dijo Santana tratando de moverse despacio, los perros la seguían oliendo. "Son más grandes que vos"

"Disiento en eso, Santana" dijo la diva sonriendo ante el rostro de terror de la latina. "Estos perros, no son más grandes que yo, en todo caso, compartimos el mismo tamaño"

Con esa respuesta, pasó de largo entrando en la casa y los perros dejaron de oler a Santana para seguir a su dueña.

La latina la siguió y vio como Rachel miraba a Lucía dormir y los perros se acercaban a la figura en el sillón.

"Cuando te dejó en el cuarto, le pregunté si tenía hambre y me dijo que si. Le dije que le preparaba algo y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión. No sin antes discutir durante minutos de que yo no tenía que prepararle nada. Cuando le traje la comida se quedó dormida." dijo la diva mirando a Santana, antes de continuar. La latina la siguió y entró por primera vez en la cocina, justo cuando se escuchaba un grito.

"¡Hermes, Atenea, dejenme!" fue Lucía, quien inmediatamente empezó a reír. Santana se quedó mirando el camino por donde habían pasado, cuando dos segundos después vio a los perros ir en su dirección y a su madre caminar por detrás. "Rachel, tus perros volvieron a hacerlo" dijo Lucía después de darle un beso a Santana en la frente.

"Te he dicho que no debes quedarte dormida en el sofá" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Santana y su madre la miró fijamente. Santana conocía esa mirada, era la mirada que le daba antes de empezar con un sermón.

"Justo tengo la comida hecha del mediodía" dijo la diva y Santana sonrió, sabía que había sido rescatada.

"Salvada por el hobbit" le dijo a su madre mientras caminaba entre los perros para sentarse en la mesa.

Rachel no dijo nada, ya que no lo había sentido como un insulto. Sabía que Santana no iba a insultarla a horas de estar viviendo en su casa. Y Lucía, pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando estaban sentadas comiendo, Lucía volvió a pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y decidió comenzar a hacer las preguntas.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" habló mirando directamente a la más pequeña de las morenas, quien agachó la cabeza y se acomodó un mechón de cabello antes de contestar.

"Me llamaron" dijo y sabía que tenía que explicar. Podía mentir, por supuesto, pero con Lucía la mentira no era la mejor de sus cualidades.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Lucía, y Santana miraba a su madre y a Rachel.

"El jefe de bomberos" respondió Rachel

"¿Sigues con esas cosas?" preguntó Lucía y Santana y Rachel notaron un poco de enojo en la voz.

"Yo no dije nada, estaba acá, jugando con Noah en la play station cuando sonó el teléfono. Eran las 3 de la mañana y era el jefe de bomberos solicitando mi presencia porque había ocurrido un incendio de inicios sospechosos. Cuando llegué las vi, pero no dije nada porque noté que era un momento especial." explicó Rachel. Quizás, ante los oídos de Santana la explicación sonara completamente extraña, pero la cara de su madre, le decía que no le gustaba nada.

"Me dijiste que lo del robo había sido lo último" dijo Lucía y Rachel emitió un pequeño gemido de terror ante el tono firme y autoritario de la mujer.

"Es que...yo no tengo la culpa de que en Lima no entiendan como hacer para investigar las cosas" dijo la diva sacando el pecho y mirando a la mujer latina desafiante.

"Encima ese chico Puckerman que te acompaña a todos lados" dijo Lucía

"Anoche no me acompañó" aclaró la diva mirando rápidamente a Santana. "Reconocí la dirección y le dije que esta vez no lo necesitaba. Además, de que estaba medio borracho, así que se fue a su casa"

"¿Lo dejaste ir manejando borracho?" preguntó Lucía

"No sabía los daños que tu casa podía llegar a tener y pensé en que quizás...si el llegaba a estar durmiendo acá y resultaba que uds. tenían que venir, Santana no iba a querer que él se enterara." explicó Rachel

"Vamos a tener que establecer reglas" dijo Lucía

"No, no lo vamos a tener que hacer." dijo Rachel "Santana puede ser como es alrededor mío, no me molesta. Además, las habitaciones tienen lo suficiente en cada una como para que no nos tengamos que cruzar por la casa, ni que decir de la vida social que Santana debe tener con sus amigas y amigos de la escuela. Así que no hay problema que ella siga siendo como es conmigo a pesar de que vive en esta casa, no me molesta"

"No voy a tolerar que te falte el respeto" dijo Lucía

"¿Yo no voy a opinar nada?" preguntó Santana haciendo que las otras dos morenas recordaran que ella estaba presente.

"¿Qué vas a decir que sea significativo?" dijo su madre.

"No sé, pero por lo menos ni siquiera me preguntaron si quiero vivir en esta casa o que opino de que vivamos en esta casa o sobre las reglas" dijo Santana

"Pensé que ese tema lo habíamos hablado cuando estábamos en la que sería tu habitación" dijo Lucía y ahora concentró su mirada en su hija.

"Si, bueno, entonces..." dijo Santana recordando de pronto que si, que habían hablado de ese tema y de lo que su madre le había contado con respecto a su amistad con Rachel. "Sobre las reglas..."

"No dijiste nada significativo, no entiendo porque interrumpiste la conversación que estábamos teniendo con Rachel para no aportar absolutamente nada" dijo Lucía

"Quizás no encuentra las palabras" dijo Rachel saltando en defensa de Santana quien no sabía si agradecerle o tomar lo que ella estaba diciendo como un insulto. "Además, me parece que es demasiado pronto para que estemos poniendo reglas a la convivencia cuando ni siquiera pasaron una noche acá"

"No me parece, además, tendrías que hablar con Leroy. No quiero que se entere cuando le toque venir en diciembre que estamos viviendo acá" dijo Lucía.

"Él ya lo sabe" dijo Rachel

"No sé porque no me sorprende" dijo la mujer. La comida ya había sido terminada, por lo tanto se levantó y comenzó a levantar los platos.

"Deja que yo lo hago" dijo Rachel tratando de sacarle los platos de la mano.

"No, tú cocinaste. Ahora voy a limpiar y a lavar los platos" dijo Lucía, con voz firme. Los perros, que dormían en una esquina de la cocina, levantaron la vista atentos ante alguna posible situación.

"Esas cosas son extrañas" dijo Santana mientras miraba fijamente a uno de los perros, que le respondía con la mirada. Supuso que era la hembra, ya que el collar era rosa.

"Esa es Atenea" explicó Rachel siguiendo la mirada de Santana. "El macho se llama Hermes" continuó.

"¿Por qué perros tan grandes?" preguntó la latina

"Vivo yo sola. Perros tan grandes, generan miedo" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros, antes de proceder a levantarse de la mesa. "Vuelvo en un rato"

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lucía mientras Santana intentaba analizar mentalmente las pocas interacciones que tuvo con Rachel Berry.

"Voy a..." comenzó a decir la diva aunque no sabía si continuar o no.

"Vas a investigar" dijo Lucía

"Si" dijo Rachel casi en un susurro y la mujer suspiró, mirando de reojo a su hija.

"¿Por qué no te llevas a Santana? Ella es más conocida en el barrio y te puede ayudar en algo" dijo la mujer.

"Supongo que Santana no querrá hacerlo" dijo Rachel y la latina asentía ante las palabras de su compañera de escuela.

"Uds. dos tendrían que hablar" dijo Lucía mirando a su hija fijamente, para ver si entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"No me mires así" dijo Santana a su madre, suplicante.

"Lucía, no la obligues" dijo Rachel dejando la cocina. La mujer suspiró y miró a su hija.

"Por hoy te lo dejo pasar" le dijo dándole la espalda. Santana, subió a lo que era su nueva habitación y agarró la mochila que había logrado salvar del incendio. De adentro de la misma, sacó una pequeña caja, la cual abrió despacio. Como siempre lo hacía. Dentro de la misma, encontró pequeñas cosas que traían buenas memorias a Santana. Una de ellas, era una foto de ella abrazada a Rachel Berry y sonriendo. Solo tenía 8 años, pero tampoco había podido olvidar ese tiempo pasado en el que había conocido a su alma gemela.

* * *

Rachel volvió casi a medianoche, silbando despacio para llamar la atención de sus perros quienes pasaron rápidamente por el living, en donde Santana y su madre estaban esperando, para recibir a su ama.

"¿Se portaron bien?" preguntó Rachel acariciando la cabeza de los animales que lamían su cara.

"Ni siquiera noté que estaban adentro" dijo Lucía desde su lugar en el sofá.

"Suelen hacer eso" dijo Rachel entrando en el living, con los perros a su costado.

"¿Qué novedades hay?" preguntó Lucía, Santana miraba a Rachel como pensando en algo y comenzaba a notar como que generalmente sobraba cuando estaba su madre presente.

"Bueno, el fuego inició en la casa de al lado. ¿Sabían que vivían al lado de una fábrica de metaanfetaminas? El laboratorio explotó, pero los _químicos_ estaban tan drogados, que no se dieron que se había comenzado a incendiar. Cuando olieron el humo, ya había consumido el sótano y la cocina de ellos. Tuvieron suerte de escapar con vida." explicó Rachel. Mientras tanto se había sentado y cada uno de los perros se sentó a su lado. "Los inteligentes creadores de la metaanfetamina que vivían al lado de uds, no llamaron a los bomberos, ya que estaban fascinados con la diferente mezcla de colores que el fuego destruyendo su casa, y posteriormente la de uds., estaba generando en su mirada, en su mente. Se sentían volar."

"Si tuviéramos seguro eso lo cubriría" dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena quien abrió los ojos.

"Hablando de eso..." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada y mirando el piso, mientras los perros la observaban a ella.

Lucía se levantó y se acercó a la diva, quien seguía con la vista baja. Santana no sabía como reaccionar ante las interacciones de su madre y Rachel Berry.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Lucía.

"Cuando mi padre pagó la hipoteca de la casa para que no la pierdas" dijo Rachel

"¿Hace 8 años?" preguntaron las López y la diva solo asintió.

Después de un extraño silencio, mientras Lucía paseaba por el living, Santana miraba a Rachel y ésta hablaba en voz baja con los perros, la madre de la latina anunció que se iba a ir a acostar.

Santana se había quedado mirando a Rachel, por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de que estaban solas en una habitación, desde que había llegado a la casa.

"Entonces...¿qué hace Rachel Berry los sábados a la noche?" preguntó la latina después de notar que efectivamente estaban solas.

"Santana, no porque vivas aquí voy a exigir que seas mi amiga o algo así" dijo Rachel levantándose.

La latina suspiró, quedándose sola en el living y caminando hacia la que recordaba que era la habitación que ocupaba su madre.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lucía con un libro en la cama, que evidentemente no estaba leyendo porque Santana reconocía la mirada de concentración que su madre solía tener.

"Cuando dijiste que yo no recuerdo ese mes pasado en esta casa" dijo Santana desde la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Estás equivocada. Lo recuerdo todos los días" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su habitación.


	2. Remember me, please, and love me

_Buenas!_

_Como están?_

_Bueno, como la semana que viene puede llegar a complicarse el hecho de escribir y, por lo tanto, subir, decidí subirles el segundo hoy, y ver si puedo adelantar un poco la historia. _

_En éste capítulo bueno...ya lo van a leer, pero todavía no se relaciona con el título. Es, en el siguiente. _

_Gracias por los favorites, reviews y las alerts._

_Respondo ahora las que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado y hablando de eso, si a alguien le molesta esa costumbre mía de responder las reviews por mensaje privado, les pido disculpas y, si fueran tan ambles, me avisen así las respondo por acá. :D_

_**eli: **Gracias por la review! Gracias por lo de genia también, pero es muy grande esa palabra para mi. :D Espero que la historia te siga atrapando, aunque si hay pezberry, estoy segura que si. A mi me atrapa escribirlas. :P_

_Ah, otra cosa, (perdón si hago esto muy largo) pero voy a dejar la interacción Finchel al mínimo, seguramente en el próximo capítulo va a empezar a quedar claro. Y las interacciones de Finn también (no me simpatiza) y me olvidé de decir que está ubicado en la primer temporada de Glee, antes de las seccionales._

_Disculpen mi tanto hablar, Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : Remember me, please, and love me**

Santana despertó nuevamente como si estuviera en el paraíso. No sabía donde Berry había conseguido esos colchones pero quería uno cuando volvieran a su casa, si es que algún día volvían. Ya era domingo a la mañana y desde la noche anterior, la casa estaba silenciosa. Decidió bajar a desayunar y pensar como hacer para enfrentar lo que tenía que decirle a Rachel ese día. Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con su madre hablando con la diva en la cocina, con una voz un poco más alta que la normal.

"No entiendo porque lo hicieron" dijo Lucía

"Leroy estaba tan mal como vos en esa época, y cuando le contaste que te había dejado con esa hipoteca, él decidió pagarla y contratar una empresa de seguros. No quería que te quedaras sin nada. Sabes que Hiram no se lo hubiera permitido" dijo Rachel

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" preguntó Lucía

"Un día abrí la caja fuerte, cuando él estaba en casa y vi los papeles."

"Rachel ni siquiera es mi casa ahora. No lo fue en todos estos años" dijo Lucía. Santana la escuchó como derrotada.

"Sabes que no es así. La casa siempre estuvo a tu nombre y al de Santana. Leroy se encargó de eso. Cuando pagó la hipoteca, dijo que sacaran a ese hombre de los papeles y solo te dejaran a vos. Como debían poner a alguien por las dudas que algo sucediera, él decidió poner a Santana. Siempre fue tu casa y lo seguirá siendo, Lucía" dijo Rachel y Santana levantó las cejas sorprendida.

"No sé como organizar todo esto" dijo Lucía

"No lo organices. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? Sabes bien que papá hizo eso porque estás siempre conmigo, cuidándome. ¿No puedes aceptar un regalo por tu trabajo duro conmigo?" dijo Rachel con la voz un poco quebrada.

"Pero con lo que mi hija ha hecho contigo en estos años..." comenzó a decir Lucía y Santana decidía si aparecer o no por la cocina.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" dijo la diva y la latina más joven se sorprendió por la firmeza en la voz.

"Esta bien, lo acepto, aunque cuando venga Leroy voy a tener que hablar con él" dijo Lucía unos segundos después.

"Si, mejor, esas cosas no son para que me involucren a mi o a Santana en el medio" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué quieres desayunar?" preguntó Lucía y Santana decidió que era el mejor momento para entrar en la cocina.

"Buenos días" dijo mirando como Rachel estaba sentada en la mesada cerca de su madre.

"Buenos días, Santana" respondió la diva y Lucía se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Cómo dormiste hija?" preguntó mientras volvía a la cocina

"Muy bien, gracias" dijo Santana sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

La diva se movía incómoda bajo la mirada de Santana mientras Lucía preparaba el desayuno.

"Ah" dijo recordando algo y corriendo hacia las escaleras, para volver a bajar segundos después con un paquete en las manos, que estiró al frente de una sorprendida Santana. "Feliz cumpleaños." dijo poniéndose un poco colorada "Te lo iba a dejar anonimamente en tu casillero, aunque no sé como iba a meterlo porque no le iba a poder pedir ayuda a Noah. Espero que te guste."

"Niña, no era necesario" dijo Lucía mirando emocionada el acto de Rachel.

"En los cumpleaños de Santana siempre compré algo para regalarle. Esta vez había juntado el coraje para entregárselo pero el viernes no había clases." dijo Rachel, sin buscar la mirada de las López.

Santana, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de mirar el paquete y a Rachel, de forma intermitente.

"Gracias" dijo después cuando notó el silencio a su alrededor.

"Abrelo, hija" dijo Lucía y Santana asintió.

"Oh, no es necesario que lo abra ahora. Puede esperar que termine de desayunar y lo abre cuando yo me vaya" dijo Rachel

"No, no, que lo abra ahora" dijo Lucía y Rachel asintió.

Santana ubicó el paquete en la mesa y con todo cuidado desarmó el regalo. Era una caja roja, que contenía un paquete grande y otro más chico. La latina se decidió por el paquete más chico primero y lo abrió, con el mismo cuidado. El paquete contenía una pulsera de dijes. Uno de los dijes era una S y una L, después había un pequeño pompón de plata, un micrófono, una pelota de fútbol y espacios vacíos para más dijes. Agradeció a Rachel antes de seguir con el siguiente paquete. Su madre, se sorprendió al oír la risa de Santana cuando abrió el paquete y resultaron ser unos libros.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió?" preguntó Santana riendo todavía, mientras observaba los libros.

"Bueno, es que supuse que ya que una de las formas favoritas que tienes para decirme es hobbit, Frodo, Bilbo, e incluso aquella insultante vez que me dijiste Gollum, decidí que lo mejor era comprártelos." dijo Rachel con una sonrisa sincera. Los libros eran "El Hobbit" y los tres tomos de "El Señor de los Anillos"

"Bueno, basta de esto y desayunene" dijo Lucía dando media vuelta para que su hija y Rachel no viera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las dos chicas se sentaron, y mientras Santana daba pequeños tragos al café, miraba a Rachel.

"Puedes dejar de mirarla así" dijo su madre en el oído de la latina, cuando descubrió que la diva se ponía a mirar la mesa porque su hija la miraba atentamente.

"Me voy a ir a pasear a los perros, rumbo al lago." anunció Rachel mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba lo que usó en la pileta.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" preguntó Santana sorprendiendo a las otras dos personas, quienes se quedaron observándola.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la diva.

"Si" dijo Santana y se levantó para pararse al lado de ella.

"Hermes, Atenea, vamos" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a Lucía y saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa, seguida por los perros quienes habían anunciado su presencia en la cocina con un ladrido después de las palabras de su dueña. Santana se quedó un momento observando a la diva caminar y antes de salir miró a su madre.

"Compórtate" le dijo Lucía y Santana sonrió antes de trotar hacia Rachel que estaba entrando en el bosque que había detrás de la casa por un pequeño camino.

* * *

"Por ahí se va al pequeño arroyo en el que sabíamos jugar" dijo Santana. La caminata llevaba 10 minutos, mientras los perros daban vuelta alrededor de ellas dos. No habían pronunciado palabras desde que entraron en el bosque.

"¿Recuerdas eso?" preguntó Rachel frenándose de golpe y mirando a la latina, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

"Recuerdo todo" dijo Santana bajando la mirada. Sabía que quizás ahora vendría el momento de explicar el porque de su comportamiento durante todos estos años, pero quería hacerlo. Más allá de lo que Rachel había hecho por ellas el día anterior, ella quería quizás recuperar a su amiga.

La diva solo asintió y siguió caminando, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos. Si Santana recordaba todo, porque el trato al que la había impuesto desde que volvieron a la escuela después de ese mes, era una de las tantas preguntas que en ese momento estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"Cuando te volví a ver, estábamos en la escuela media e inmediatamente me dijeron que no debía acercarme a vos. Quise hacerlo, muchas veces, pero me dio miedo, pensé que si lo hacía iban a comenzar a decirme y hacerme cosas. Y averiguar sobre mi. No quería que nadie supiera que mi mamá trabajaba para otras personas así podía mantenerme. No quería que supieran que mi mamá trabajaba para tu papa. Y después me hice amiga de Quinn y Brittany, que venían como combo." Santana iba hablando mientras seguían caminando "Y Quinn tenía ese extraño comportamiento hacia vos y, para ese entonces, según yo, lo mejor era ser popular. Fue ahí cuando entramos al secundario y me comencé a comportar de la forma en que lo hice. Hace un tiempo atrás, me di cuenta de que quizás no era lo mejor, y estaba pensando la forma en acercarme de nuevo a vos, cuando surgió lo del glee club y su nueva obsesión de Quinn en tu persona. Me dije que quizás si me unía al club podía protegerte de alguna forma, pero esa rubia tiene algo en contra tuya. Y no sabía como hacer. Después, me enteré que estaba embarazada y me dije que eventualmente la capitanía iba a ser mía y desde ahí iba a poder ayudarte más."

"Por favor..." dijo Rachel girandose a mirarla. "No digas más. No ahora"

Santana vio la mirada suplicante de la diva y asintió. Quizás Rachel ahora solo tenía que pensar. Pero antes, ella tenía que decir algo más.

"Entiendo lo que me pediste, solo quiero decir algo más. Sé que mi explicación es muy estúpida, y que fui una estúpida todos estos años, pero realmente lo siento. Nunca me sentí tan mal como todos estos años en los que te lastimé. Realmente lo siento."

Rachel la había mirado ante esas últimas palabras y asintió, para seguir la caminata en silencio.

* * *

Habían llegado la lago hacía media hora y, mientras Santana estaba en la orilla, mirando la danza de las aguas, Rachel se había alejado y ahora jugaba con los perros. Cuando intentaría más tarde, contarle a su madre lo que había pasado, no encontraría las palabras. Pero, de pronto, se giró hacia donde escuchaba a Rachel reír y la vio parada en el medio de los dos perros, sonriendo y mirándola. De pronto, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rachel sonrió mucho más ampliamente, si es que eso fuera posible. Santana, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, por alguna razón los abrió y esperó. Porque Rachel se había lanzado corriendo hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aún así sonriendo y Santana también había comenzado a llorar.

Cuando Rachel llegó hasta ella, se fundió en un abrazo con el cuerpo de Santana mientras le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado y Santana le pedía perdón. Ambas entre lágrimas. Ambas, cayeron al piso de rodillas pero sin romper el abrazo ni el llanto. Hasta segundos después, que los dos perros comenzaron a lamer las lágrimas de las dos morenas abrazadas en la playa.

* * *

Volvieron caminando y riendo, ante la mirada escrutadora de Lucía, quien cuando escuchó a su hija reír se asomó para ver que sucedía. Probablemente, tendría que hablar con Santana, pero no era el momento ahora que la podía ver tan bien a pesar de lo que les había pasado con la casa de ellas en Lima Heights y el problema de la ropa de su hija.

Por lo menos en la escuela debía usar el uniforme de las porristas. Pero le preocupaba el resto de los días. Además de lo que estaba usando la noche del incendio, Santana había logrado salvar muy poca ropa.

Lucía suspiró y espero que las adolescentes se acercaran a su lado.

"Veo que la pasaron bien" dijo la mujer y las dos chicas asintieron, mientras los perros respiraban agitados. "Eso es bueno, espero que hayan hablado"

"Si, lo hice" dijo Santana. Sabía que su madre se refería a ella y no iba a negarlo. Ya estaba cansada de negar las cosas sobre Rachel.

"Me alegro. Ahora, vayan a lavarse." dijo Lucía, viendo como las dos chicas pasaban ante los perros que tomaban agua sedientos.

La primera en volver fue Rachel y se encontró a Lucía mirando por la ventana, mientras tenía una taza de te.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la diva sentándose y esperando.

"Nada" dijo Lucía. Sabía que si le contaba de sus preocupaciones a Rachel, la niña iba a querer ayudar y ya sentía que era demasiado con lo que había hecho.

"Por cierto, le dije a Santana que si necesitaba ropa busque en mi armario. Primero dijo que no pretendía ponerse nada de lana o esas medias que uso, pero después cuando lo vio, se quedó sorprendida. Todavía lo está mirando. Igualmente, creo que va a necesitar cosas" dijo Rachel. Conocía a esa mujer y sabía que algo la tenía preocupada. "¿Necesitas un adelanto del sueldo para comprar ropa para vos y Santana?"

"Si te digo que si, vas a hacer como que es un adelanto de sueldo y me vas a terminar pagando el sueldo completo al finalizar la semana" dijo Lucía.

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Si, pero no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo eso" dijo Lucía.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no, va a pasar lo mismo que pasó con el regalo de Santana"

"¿Se lo diste al final?"

"No tuve ocasión. Iba a venir a buscarlo ayer"

"Entonces ¿por qué no se lo das ahora?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, ella está acá, el regalo está acá."

"Quizás necesite venderlo"

"¿Por qué? Trabajaste muy duro para poder comprárselo. Lo que sucedió con la casa no es tu culpa y puedes esperar el dinero de la aseguradora."

"Vaya uno a saber que excusa van a poner esos para no pagar"

"No van a poner ninguna excusa porque el incendio no fue tu culpa"

"Más allá de eso, necesito el dinero para los gastos que podamos acarrear Santana y yo"

"Acepta mi propuesta de adelanto de sueldo"

"No puedo Rachel."

"Vamos, sabes que lo hago en agradecimiento."

"Rachel."

"Por favor"

Lucía miró a la diva, quien prácticamente suplicaba porque aceptara su propuesta. Pero no alcanzó a responder cuando Santana entró en la cocina y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

"¿De qué hablaban?" preguntó

"Nada" dijo Rachel

Lucía, miró a su hija y, aunque no sabía de que habían hablado, pudo notar el cambio en ella. Sabía que las, incontables, veces que Santana había hablado de Rachel lo había hecho con alguna intención. No sabía cual.

"Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Lucía y Santana la miró sorprendida.

"Pensé que tu regalo era pasar la noche conmigo" dijo la latina

"No" dijo Lucía y se levantó. Agarró unas llaves que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia algún lugar que Santana todavía no había explorado.

"¿Por qué no la sigues?" preguntó Rachel mientras la latina la miraba

"¿Vienes con nosotras?"

"No creo que sea conveniente"

"Ven" dijo Santana agarrando su mano y arrastrándola mientras seguía a su madre por otra puerta y entraban en el garage. Ahí solo había dos autos. Uno, Santana reconoció como el que Rachel usaba. El otro, un poco más viejo pero en buenas condiciones, y de un rojo fuerte, no lo reconoció.

Lucía, se dio vuelta y le entregó unas llaves.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" le dijo sonriendo a Santana que no sabía si mirar a su madre, las llaves o qué.

"¿El auto rojo?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Lucía, quien se había comenzado a emocionar al ver el rostro de su hija, sus ojos brillantes de emoción, y su sonrisa.

"Pero ahora...con la casa" comenzó a decir Santana y Lucía comenzó a notar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Yo ya arreglé con tu mamá sobre eso, San" dijo Rachel y la latina la miró, antes de volver a mirar a su madre, quien asintió. La menor de las latinas, saltó sobre su madre y la abrazó, mientras ésta lloraba con su hija.

"Gracias" dijo Santana en su oído y Lucía asintió antes de soltarla.

"Pero no sé manejar" dijo Santana y Rachel sonrío ampliamente.

Después del almuerzo, Rachel pasaría el resto de la tarde intentando enseñarle a Santana a manejar.

* * *

Lucía, se había tirado a leer nuevamente, cuando vio a su hija pasar por la puerta de su habitación y la llamó.

"¿Si, Mami?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Lucía, Santana había pasado 3 veces por la puerta de su habitación.

"Rachel se fue a bañar y no sé que hacer" dijo Santana

"Podrías ir a bañarte vos también" dijo Lucía

"Muy graciosa"

"No, podrías aprovechar"

"No tengo más ropa limpia"

"Lo sé."

"Pero estoy segura que Rachel me permitirá usar uno de esos horrendos sweaters cuando estemos dentro de la casa"

"Veo que mejoró la relación con ella"

"Le pedí perdón, por todo. Y le dije que recordaba ese mes. ¿Puedes conocer en un mes a la persona que puede llegar a ser lo más importante en tu vida, durante el resto de la misma?" preguntó Santana.

Lucía la miró, sabía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y no iba a corregirla. Probablemente, si le decía algo con respecto a eso, Santana entraría en una crisis y el avance que hizo el día de la fecha, pidiéndole perdón a Rachel volvería a ser un retroceso. Como madre, Lucía sabía que su hija no se sentía demasiado atraída por los hombres, y que había estado una vez con Puckerman y también había experimentado, una vez, con Brittany. Desde entonces, Santana mantenía en alto una reputación promiscua, la cual no era para nada verdad. Ella sabía que Santana era la que tenía que darse cuenta de las cosas.

"Puede suceder" dijo Lucía entonces, pensando detenidamente su respuesta.

"Gracias por el regalo. Y por traerme a esta casa, en donde puedo estar con mis dos personas favoritas." dijo Santana abrazando nuevamente a su madre "Y vos y Rachel, por supuesto" agregó riendo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Después de esperar que Rachel terminara de bañarse, Santana entró en la habitación de la diva casi sin golpear. Inconscientemente (no tanto) quizás deseaba verla semidesnuda. Pero Rachel ya estaba vestida, con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera. La miró sorprendida y esperó que la latina decidiera hablar.

"¿Es probable que hasta que pueda comprarme algo de ropa me prestes?" preguntó Santana sintiéndose de pronto tímida. Quizás fue por el pensamiento que se le metió en la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel no solo las había recibido en la casa sin esperar nada a cambio, sino que de cierta había arreglado con su madre para que Santana pudiera quedarse con el auto a pesar de lo que había sucedido con la casa anterior.

"Si, no hay problema" dijo Rachel mirándola y caminando hacia una puerta, que Santana supuso que era el armario. "Lo de la derecha es lo que uso generalmente en la escuela. Lo de atrás y lo de la izquierda es todo lo que no uso en la escuela" explicó y cuando Santana observó se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de formular palabras. "No suelo usar la ropa que me gusta en McKinley." agregó Rachel, divertida ante la cara de la latina. "El granizado arruina todo"

"No lo puedo creer." fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Santana, antes de que el timbre anunciara un visitante y los perros se pusieran a ladrar en la planta baja.

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Rachel saliendo de su cuarto y dejando a Santana perdida entre las perchas.


	3. Use me i wan to

_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo, ¿no?_

_Un par de cositas que me di cuenta...1) Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco. Lamentablemente._

_2) Perdonen los modismos argentinos como (sobretodo) el "vos" muchas veces no puedo dejar de usarlo._

_En este capítulo ya tenemos el porque del título...y la aparición, por supuesto, de Noah "Puck" Puckerman, porque si._

_Agradezco los favorites, alerts y reviews! Ahora las que no tuve oportunidad de contestar: _

_**Andrea F:** gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Use me because i want to**

Pero, la latina, no se sentía cómoda mirando todo eso sola, así que se decidió a seguir a la pequeña morena escaleras abajo.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó cuando vio la imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo en la puerta. Rachel estaba siendo abrazada por Noah Puckerman.

A decir verdad, cuando Rachel abrió la puerta no sabía que hacer. No sabía si Santana iba a querer que él supiera que estaba viviendo ahí o qué. Él, mientras tanto, intentaba decirle algo y cuando vio las piernas de alguien bajando por las escaleras (las cuales reconoció porque también era su amiga) decidió abrazar a Rachel para ver que sucedía con la otra persona. Obviamente la latina no lo decepcionó, aunque la mirada de la diva decía que no entendía absolutamente nada.

"Vine a ver a mi amiga, Santana" dijo Noah pasando por la puerta, y caminando hacia el living.

"¿Por eso tenías que abrazarla?" preguntó Santana esperando que Rachel cerrara la puerta y siguiera al idiota. Noah, mientras tanto se dio vuelta y la latina pudo ver la sonrisa pícara que tenía y ahí notó que el muchacho lo había hecho a propósito. "Maldito" dijo la latina por lo bajo.

"Santana" dijo Rachel y la latina la miró, pensando que la iba a reprimir por haber insultado, no es que fuera tan grande el insulto, pero bueno. En realidad, Rachel se había acercado a ella y quería hablarle de otra cosa. "¿Qué quieres que le digamos a Noah? Sé que quizás no quieras que él sepa que estás viviendo acá"

"No importa que él lo sepa, Rachel" dijo Santana sonriendo confortablemente para la diva, quien suspiró y caminó siguiendo a su amigo.

"¿Qué rayos te pasó en el ojo?" preguntó la diva cuando pudo ver en la luz del living el rostro de su amigo.

"Esto, querida mía, es una herida de batalla" dijo Noah sonriendo y mirando sus manos. Fue ahí, que ambas morenas notaron que los nudillos estaban lastimados.

"¿Herida de batalla?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, ni se imaginan. A todo esto ¿por qué no fueron a la fiesta anoche?¿Prefirieron recordar su amistad debajo de las sábanas?" preguntó Noah intentando levantar las cejas.

"No, recién hablamos del tema hoy" dijo Rachel y Santana se sorprendió porque la diva no había negado lo otro.

"¿Tu excusa, López?" preguntó Noah, pero miró a Rachel y se dio cuenta que no era lo mejor insistir.

"¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta, Noah?" preguntó la diva, cambiando de tema.

"Ohhhhhhh...escándalo" dijo Noah y se acomodó quedando cerca del rostro de las chicas. "En el medio de la fiesta, entró la pareja bañada en oro falso."

"¿Finn y Quinn se animaron a ir?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Si, entraron de la mano, mirando a un lado y al otro, como si siguieran siendo los reyes de la noche. Ni que decir, la cara de los jugadores de hockey cuando los vieron, o los del mismo equipo de football" contó Noah.

"No entiendo porque el equipo de football lo odia a Finn también. Suponía que uds. los hombres se ponían orgullosos de una "hazaña" como la de Finn" dijo Rachel. Aunque sabía la verdad sobre la paternidad del bebé de Quinn, no sabía si Santana la sabía.

"Porque Hudson no es el padre, además, todos saben que él no es el padre, menos él. Y todos se enteraron como cayó en la historia del yacuzi, y ahí se dieron cuenta que es más idiota de lo que parece" dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"Exacto" dijo Noah

"Me hubieras dicho que ella lo sabía, así no tenía que quedar como idiota" dijo Rachel y su amigo le sonrió.

"Sigue la historia, Puckerman. No quedaste como idiota, Rach" dijo Santana

"Gracias" dijo la diva y Noah, decidió continuar.

"Finn lo primero que hizo fue a buscar un vaso de cerveza. A todo esto, le contó a Mike, que pretendía darle la cerveza a Quinn y ponerla un poco picada para ver si podían volver a tener sexo. No entendía muy bien porque Quinn no quería, si ya estaba embarazada, no existía ningún daño." dijo Noah recostándose sobre el sofá "Por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Mike, y no pudo creer que fuera tan idiota, así que fue y cada vaso de cerveza que Finn le llevaba a Quinn terminaba en el piso o en las manos de otras personas. Porque Mike esparció la voz y todos consideraban que la cerveza le iba a hacer mal al bebé y no decir, que Quinn borracha es algo que todos todavía tenemos miedo de ver"

"Te la llevaste a la cama borracha" dijo Santana y Rachel asintió

"Estaba picada, no borracha" dijo Noah tratando de excusarse

"Idiota" dijo Rachel y Santana río, pero Noah miró a su amiga como si le hubiera pegado, aunque parecía acostumbrado.

"Mientras estábamos todos preocupados por el bebé de Quinn, entró alguien llamando a Quinn y a Finn a los gritos. No se imaginan, la sorpresa de todos nosotros, cuando vimos que el señor Schuester entraba, completamente borracho, con una botella de whisky en las manos."

"Oh. Lo que me pierdo una vez que no voy a tus fiestas, Puck" dijo Santana y Rachel estaba completamente concentrada en la historia.

"Resulta, por lo que entendimos todos después, que Quinn contó, que Teri Schuester, había tenido un falso embarazo y cuando se dio cuenta, fue justo cuando se supo que Quinn estaba embarazada y ella entró a la escuela a trabajar, para mantener un ojo sobre Quinn, porque habían arreglado que iban a hacer pasar a mi bebé, como el bebé de ellos" se podía ver un poco de enojo en los ojos de Noah, pero él mismo decidió dejarlo de lado "pero, eso no fue todo, en medio de sus gritos borrachos, el Schuester, le dijo a Finn que era un idiota, ya que ese bebé no era de él. Y Finn le preguntó a Quinn si era cierto, ella dijo que si y que yo era el padre del bebé y me pegó. Después se fue, llevándose a Schuester con él, diciendo que era el único que le había dicho la verdad"

"¿Alguien lo filmó?" preguntó Santana y Rachel la miró como enojada

"Aunque pagaría por ver el momento en que te pegó" dijo la diva después de pensarlo unos segundos.

"Yo también te quiero, Rach" dijo Noah sonriendo sinceramente ante las palabras de la diva.

"No voy a cocinar para él" dijo Lucía apareciendo en el living y sorprendiendo a los adolescentes. "La última vez que lo hice, pasé toda la tarde en la cocina porque el señor tiene un estómago que parece más un maldito pozo sin fondo. Así que me rehuso a cocinar para él. Si quieren pedimos algo para comer"

"¡Lulu!" gritó Noah saltando del sofá y corriendo a darle un beso a la enojada madre de Santana quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ni siquiera con ese beso voy a cocinar para vos" dijo Lucía caminando hacia la cocina, seguida de Noah.

"¿Lulu?" se preguntó Santana y Rachel, quien la escuchó, río por lo bajo.

"Noah se lo dice para molestarla" dijo la diva levantándose.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y cuando las dos morenas miraron hacia afuera, pudieron ver unas luces rojas y azules brillando en el parque. Los perros de Rachel volvieron a aparecer, ladrando en dirección a la puerta y Lucía pasó murmurando por lo bajo "no sé para que están en el living si no van a atender a quien está tocando el timbre"

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana e ignoró la ceja levantada de Puckerman en el momento en que escuchó como llamaba a la diva.

"¿Si?" fue la respuesta de Rachel, quien de cierta forma estaba más derecha y atenta a cualquier sonido que parecía provenir de la puerta principal.

"¿Por qué hay un auto policial en la entrada de tu casa y lo que supongo un policía en la puerta?"

fue la pregunta de Santana, quien no tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar una respuesta porque en ese momento, un hombre vestido de traje y corbata, canoso que rondaba los 50 años, apareció en el living mirando fijamente a Rachel.

"No te equivocaste. Tenemos otro. Queremos que vengas" dijo el hombre y Rachel asintió, mirando a Puck. "No, ya sabes que él no puede venir" dijo el hombre.

"Pero necesito otro par de ojos" dijo la diva para tratar de convencerlo.

"Tienes 5 minutos, si quieres, para entrenar a esa chica que está detrás tuyo" dijo el hombre

"No" dijo Lucía y Santana miró a su madre, ya que no entendía que entrenamiento tenía que ser, pero si involucraba a Rachel a ella no le molestaba.

"Noah, ¿puedes explicarle a Santana mientras hablo con Lucía?" preguntó Rachel y su amigo asintió, mientras la diva agarraba a la madre de la latina y se la llevaba a la cocina, dejando al hombre parado en el medio del umbral del living. Como vio que no era necesario, gritó que esperaría afuera y salió de la casa.

* * *

"Demasiado tengo que soportar ver las noticias en las que te involucras y sufrir porque a la noche no me quedo en esta casa para saber si volviste con vida, como para dejar que Santana también vaya contigo. Me van a matar de estress maternal en solo dos horas" dijo Lucía cuando estaban fuera del alcance de los otros dos adolescentes.

"Noah no puede entrar a las escenas del crimen, porque la forense no lo quiere demasiado." dijo Rachel.

"Pero no tiene porque ir Santana"

"Ella puede ver cosas que yo no veo"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Vamos, piensa igual que Noah, salvo de forma más...femenina."

"¿Estás diciéndome que mi hija piensa como un muchacho en sobredosis de hormonas?"

"Sabes que es cierto"

"¿Sabes que la reputación que tiene es mentira?"

"Yo no estaba hablando de su reputación pero es bueno saber que es mentira. Estaba hablando de su forma de pensar."

"¿Puedes asegurarme que va a estar bien?"

"Generalmente nadie sabe que yo participo en la investigación"

"Generalmente"

"Supongo que si esto continúa se va a saber"

"¿Por qué?"

"Supongo que lo leerás mañana en el diario"

"O sea que es peligroso"

"No es peligroso per sé. Lo que pasa es que no sabemos mucho"

"Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero confío en vos. Santana puede ir"

"¡Gracias!" dijo Rachel abrazando a Lucía.

* * *

"¿Qué tienes que explicarme?" preguntó Santana cuando su madre y Rachel desaparecieron

"Lo que tienes que hacer" dijo Noah

"¿Qué es?"

"Si sientes ganas de vomitar cerca del cadáver, intenta salir lo más rápido posible. Incluso, toma." dijo el muchacho sacando unas bolsas de nylon cuidadosamente dobladas de su bolsillo "Rachel me las dobló, porque suelo vomitar seguido."

"¿Cadáver?"

"Vas a ir a una escena de un crimen. Si es como el último, va a ser fea. Y si nunca viste un cuerpo, va a ser peor. Vomita en la bolsa o lejos de la escena. Puedes contaminar la evidencia"

"¿Esto es una broma?¿Dónde están las cámaras?" dijo Santana mirando hacia todos lados.

"Santana, escucháme" dijo Puck poniendo ambas manos en el rostro de la latina y obligándola a mirarlo. "Esto es serio, no es una broma. Rachel trabaja de cierta forma con la policía, ayudando en las investigaciones. Robos, incendios, asesinatos. Por eso estuvo ayer en tu casa. Si, se lo de tu casa porque la seguí. Pero a veces necesita a alguien que mire las cosas de distinto modo y yo no puedo hacerlo. Por un lado, porque a pesar de sus intentos de hacerme entender que soy inteligente, me he encerrado en mi mismo y ahora con el problema de Quinn tengo la cabeza en otros lados; por el otro, cometí un error y no puedo entrar en las escenas del crimen. Santana, eres la mejor persona para este trabajo"

"¿Es un trabajo?"

"Para Rachel es un hobby, pero, si lo que me has dicho siempre con respecto a ella es cierto, tú eres la única que puede seguirla cuando empieza a pensar. Rachel va a hablar contigo del caso, va a intentar que hables, porque la puedes ayudar a darse cuenta de las cosas. Aunque tú no te des cuenta"

"Esto parece una película"

"Dejando todo eso de lado, que estoy seguro que Rachel te lo explicará cuando vuelvan u otro día, porque va a estar concentrada en lo que sucedió hoy, préstame por lo menos atención en lo que sigue" dijo Puck y esperó el asentimiento de la latina "Si Rachel está interrogando a alguien y escuchas que hace preguntas que te parecen que no van con lo que está sucediendo, no hagas ningún comentario. Si te pide que interrogues, anota todo lo que te respondan o grábalo con tu celular. Rachel te va a pedir extremo detalle en esto. Y si Rachel mira hacia la pared, tu mira con ella. Quizás tu puedas ver cosas que ella no."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana tratando de recordar todo.

"Te dije que le explicaras, no que la besaras" dijo la voz de Rachel desde el lugar en donde había estado el hombre antes parado. Los miraba enojada y Puck inmediatamente soltó a Santana.

"No la estaba besando, sino que la agarré así para que me presté atención porque decía que era una broma" dijo el muchacho y Rachel no hizo seña alguna de que lo hubiera escuchado. Su mirada había quedado en el rostro de Santana quien todavía estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel saliendo de la casa y Puck tuvo que empujar a la latina para que la siguiera.

"Esas dos..." dijo Lucía

"Lulú, esas dos..."

"Esas dos son idiotas" dijo la madre de Santana. "Vamos, que te voy a hacer de comer"

"¿Me vas a cocinar?" preguntó Puck ilusionado

"Por supuesto, tengo que descargar mis nervios en algún lado. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por Rachel y tu estupidez, sino que tengo que preocuparme por Rachel y mi hija"

"No soy estupido" dijo Puck en voz baja mientras seguía a la mujer a la cocina.

* * *

Iban sentadas detrás del auto policial, mientras un policía uniformado manejaba y el hombre que había entrado en la casa de Rachel hablaba por teléfono.

Rachel, había mirado el camino en los últimos 5 minutos y no sabía a donde la llevaban, pero sabía que iban a tardar otros 15.

"¿Qué te dijo Noah?" le preguntó a Santana volviendo la vista a ella, quien estaba concentrada mirando a la diva.

"No me besó, de eso seguro" dijo la latina y no supo si lo imaginó o no, pero parecía que Rachel había girado los ojos.

"Te pregunté que te dijo, no que te hizo" dijo Rachel

"Me dijo que eres algo así como un "ayuda policía"" dijo Santana, notando que el rostro de la diva seguía serio.

"No es algo así, Rachel nos ha ayudado mucho éstos últimos meses. Sin ella no podríamos haber resuelto el caso de esos ladrones que entraban en Lima Heights." dijo el hombre que estaba sentando adelante. Por fin había dejado de hablar por teléfono y había decidido participar en la conversación. Se giró un poco y extendió una mano hacia Santana, "Richard Berry" dijo guiñándole un ojo a la diva.

"¿Berry?" dijo Santana sorprendida.

"Es mi tío." explicó Rachel.

"Suelo cenar una o dos veces por semana en la casa de Rachel. Un día estábamos y ella estaba con Puck y comencé a hablar de un caso. Como Rachel es insoportable, la dejé hablar. Al finalizar la cena, no solo tenía el posible sospechoso sino donde podía encontrar las pruebas. Lo que ella me había dicho me había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza unos días, hasta que decidí poner a prueba su hipótesis. Ni que decir, que la niña tenía razón. Cuando me preguntaron como lo hice, dije la verdad. Desde entonces, cada vez que tenemos un caso difícil, Rachel nos ayuda." explicó Richard. "Oh, disculpen, tengo que atender esto. Ya casi llegamos" agregó mirando su celular y viéndo que tenía otra llamada.

"Ese es el resumen." dijo Rachel. "Nos llaman, a veces mi tío nos lleva los archivos, y ayudamos en algunos avances."

"Esto que vamos, ¿es un asesinato? Puck fue muy específico en que vomite lejos del cadáver. Incluso me dio unas bolsas" dijo Santana. Se había acercado un poco a la diva en el asiento, tratando de no sentir tanto miedo.

"Es un asesinato" dijo la diva despacio.

"Solo escuché de un solo asesinato en Lima" dijo la latina mirando por la misma ventana que estaba mirando Rachel.

"Hace dos semanas atrás" dijo Rachel y giró a mirar a Santana. "Fernanda Beckett. Se creía que estaba esperando al novio, porque en su departamento estaba todo listo para una cena de dos personas. Incluso había rosas y champagne en la habitación. Por un tiempo, creyeron que le abrió la puerta a alguien, pensando que era su novio y ésta persona aprovechó y entró. Después de unos minutos, fue cuando su cabeza cambió y acuchilló a Fernanda con un cuchillo para manteca que había sobre la mesa, supuestamente. Si me preguntas a mi, el cuchillo para la manteca me llamó la atención, porque no coincidía con ningún juego de cubiertos que tuviera la víctima en su casa. Fue bastante sangriento y cuando hicieron la autopsia, descubrieron que también la había acuchillado en la entrepierna."

"Ella nos dijo que esto no era al azar, que iba a pasar algo más, pero no sabíamos como seguir. Además de que tanta sangre era algo que había generado gran conmoción dentro del cuerpo policial de Lima" dijo Richard, girando de nuevo en su asiento. "Fue hoy que el policía que se presentó en la casa de la víctima, después de la llamada desesperada de la novia de ésta, el comunicó por radio que solicitaba la presencia de Berry. Cuando llegué yo, él mismo dijo: no yo, la más pequeña. La que anunció que ésto iba a pasar"

"¿Tienes tanta suerte con las premoniciones?" preguntó Santana tratando de alivianar el ambiente en el auto, mientras adelante a lo lejos, ya podía ver todas las demás luces policiales. "Este pueblo es más grande de lo que yo creía"

"No es grande, estuve dando vueltas por órdenes de Berry" dijo el conductor cuando escuchó a decir a Santana lo último.

La latina lo miró con las cejas y la nariz fruncida y esperó que Rachel dijera algo.

"Me molesta ese cuchillo de manteca. Por eso anuncié que podía llegar a pasar algo más. No me imaginé en ningún momento que fuera otro asesinato. Tío, dijiste novia." aclaró mirando a Richard.

"Si, Rachel. Esta vez, la víctima es un hombre" dijo su tío y la diva se sumió en silencio hasta que el auto estacionó.

"¿Bajan?" preguntó Richard.

"En un segundo" dijo Rachel agarrando a Santana para que no baje del auto todavía. "¿Quieres hacer esto?" le preguntó.

"Si puedo soportar las extrañas y abusivas prácticas de Sue, puedo estar con un cadáver" respondió la latina. En ningún momento hizo algún movimiento como para sacarse la mano de Rachel de encima de la suya.

"No te pregunte si puedes, Santana. Te pregunté si quieres" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tú quieres que haga esto?" preguntó la latina

"Me encantaría, pero si no quieres hacerlo no creo que lo que yo diga importe mucho" dijo la diva

"Si, quiero" dijo Santana muy seria.

"Mejor" dijo Rachel apretando la mano de Santana y bajando del auto. Antes de hacerlo del todo, se dio vuelta y miró a la latina con una sonrisa "Aunque no digas tan seriamente el "si, quiero" parece que te hubiera pedido matrimonio"

"No me importaría" dijo Santana en voz baja mientras descendía del vehículo.


	4. Think of me and think with me

_Buenas! _

_Cómo están?_

_Nuevo capítulo. Esto de publicar todos los días me está exigiendo, pero como dije, no sé si la semana que viene voy a poder hacerlo, así que cuando vean que ya no publico al día siguiente, es porque ya se puso complicada la cosa acá._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Como no me acuerdo si respondí alguna por mensaje privado o no, paso a responder todas acá y ahora. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía._

_**Emily: **gracias por la review y por leer la historia! Pezberry es una perdición! Saludos! _

_**Andreastorm4: **no sé si comenzaran a darse cuenta que se quieren o no, la verdad, jajajaja. Gracias por la review! Saludos_

_**Cami11:** gracias! Saludos!_

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por leerlo y por darte cuenta de esa parte, jajajajajaja, aunque creo que fue inconsciente de parte de Santana. Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**Eli:** gracias por leer esta historia y las otras! A mi no me gusta pezberry la verdad...jajajaja, nah, mentira. La madre de Santana me causa mucha gracia a mi también, por eso intento que esté seguido. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Andrea F:** Noah es como ese condimento perfecto que ayuda a que Pezberry sea mejor. Por eso me gusta ponerlo en las historias como amigo de las dos o de una de ellas. Gracias por la review! Charlamos por fb. Besos!_

_**Zaraii:** gracias por tus palabras y por haber leído todas mis historias. Siempre pongo a Rachel haciendo algo extraordinario porque me gusta mucho el personaje en sí. Y Santana también, obvio. Y la mezcla de ellas dos, mucho más, jajaja. Muchas gracias y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas a ti también. Espero que tengas un gran año. Muchas gracias por la review. Saludos!_

_**BelleBerryD: **gracias por la review! Y espero que pueda subir otro más mañana y pasado mañana antes del stop por una semana. (Aunque espero ver de ir adelantando los capítulos de a poco, pero va a estar complicado). No sé como va a seguir desarrollándose...o si, pero prefiero que lo leas, jajajaja. Saludos!_

_Bueno...espero que les guste este capítulo_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Think of me and think with me**

Si Santana pensaba que la cuestión era bajarse del auto y desde ahí, caminar con paso firme hasta la escena del crimen, en donde verían el cuerpo, sacarían conclusiones y esperarían los resultados de los investigadores de escenas del crimen (CSI) estuvo muy equivocada.

Apenas se bajaron del vehículo, tuvieron que pasar un grupo de mirones que intentaban saber que había sucedido dentro de la casa de su amigo y vecino. No por preocupación por la persona en si, sino para tener algo que hablar al día siguiente en sus trabajos.

La latina se pegó inmediatamente a uno de los lados de la diva, e incluso llegó a agarrarle la mano. No le importo para nada, e incluso Rachel no dijo nada tampoco, así que parecía que tampoco le importaba.

"No pienso poner un pie ahí adentro si viene ese chico" decía la voz de una mujer, que discutía con otro hombre de traje y corbata.

"Los que están vestidos de traje y corbata, que solo vas a ver dos, son detectives" dijo Rachel cuando notó que la latina estaba comparándolos con los otros oficiales que tenían el uniforme puesto.

"Con razón, no entendía nada" dijo la latina y siguió a la diva hasta donde estaba la mujer discutiendo.

"Sammy" dijo Rachel para que la mujer se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"No te voy a mirar hasta que esté segura de que no está Puckerman contigo" dijo la mujer

"Noah no vino, entiende perfectamente el porque no puede venir" dijo la diva y la mujer se giró para mirarlas. Santana, no podía creer que existía una mujer tan hermosa en Lima. Era una mujer afroamericana, con los ojos verdes, su cabello negro caía como seda sobre sus hombros y la boca era roja, perfectamente roja.

"Entonces dile a tu nueva compañera las reglas" dijo la mujer "me está mirando como me miraba Puckerman"

"Si, pero ella no se va a acostar contigo" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana que observaba a la mujer con la boca abierta. "¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no me acostaría con ella" dijo la latina volviendo en si y mirando a Rachel más tiempo. Por su mente, pasaban muchas cosas del porque no se iba a acostar con la mujer esa que tenía enfrente.

"No me dejaron tocar el cuerpo hasta que llegaras. Igualmente, acabo de llegar" dijo Sammy

"Es la médica forense" explicó Rachel y se acercó a Santana para hablar en su oído "cuando ocurrió el otro caso, Noah y ella congeniaron bien. Supe que terminaron en la habitación de hotel que a ella le habían alquilado, más de una vez. Pero no sé bien que pasó porque días después recibí una llamada en la que ella me decía que si alguna vez se volvían a cruzar los caminos no quería ver a Noah. Y los policías me dijeron lo mismo"

Santana, a quien poco le importaba lo que estaba diciendo la diva, se relajó en la voz que le estaba hablando (y tirando aire caliente) en su oído.

"A vestirse" dijo Sammy acercándose con ellas.

"¿Qué demonios es esto? Va en contra de todas las reglas de la moda" dijo Santana mirando lo que le habían tendido.

"Tenemos que evitar contaminar la escena del crimen sea como sea. Esto nos ayuda." dijo Rachel. Era un ambo de plástico color celeste, con unas cubiertas para los zapatos o zapatillas de nylon de color blanco. También tenían dos pares de guantes de látex, y una cubierta para el cabello.

"No me voy a poner la cosa para el pelo" dijo Santana

"Pontelo, si no no te van a dejar entrar" dijo la diva.

"Maldición" dijo Santana y le hizo caso a su amiga. Antes de entrar, recordó las bolsas que Puckerman le había dado y sostuvo una entre sus manos, por las dudas.

La siguió por la puerta de entrada, de una pequeña casa de clase media, por lo que parecía el barrio. Después de un pasillo, un policía señaló a la derecha, y Rachel se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

"Piensa que todo es decorativo" dijo la diva cuando miraba el lugar. Santana asintió, aunque Rachel no pudiera verla, y la siguió.

La escena era un enorme charco de sangre que en el medio tenía un cuerpo, dado vuelta, bañado en sangre. Se encontraba entre la mesa del comedor, y un sofá de los grandes. Santana, sintió bilis subiendo por la garganta, pero logró controlar las ganas de vomitar.

Rachel, mientras tanto se acercó a Richard que estaba disfrazado como ellas.

"Tenía la mesa preparada para una cena con otra persona" dijo señalando el lugar del que hablaba. Santana, siguió la mirada de la diva y vio que era cierto. Dos platos, una rosa en el medio, los cubiertos, copas para vino y copas para agua. Todo de a dos.

"¿Qué dijo la novia?" preguntó Rachel mientras rodeaba el charco de sangre y se agachaba a mirar el rostro de la víctima

"Que ella adelantó su viaje. Él no la esperaba. No sé si está más traumada por haber encontrado el cuerpo o porque parece que él la engañaba." dijo Richard.

"Lo ató" dijo Rachel señalando la mano más cercana a ella. Su tío, la miró sorprendido y se acercó para ver si era cierto. Santana, también lo hizo, y hubo un momento incómodo entre los dos, mientras intentaban ver sobre el pequeño cuerpo arrodillado de la diva. "Podrían haber esperado. Se ve debajo del puño de la camisa" dijo la diva.

Santana, observó la mancha de sangre, mientras se corría para dejar pasar a la diva que seguía observando el cuerpo.

"Rach..." dijo y señaló un cuadrado pequeño cerca de una de las piernas del hombre.

La diva, siguió su mano y miró a Santana con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Revisaron las sillas?" preguntó a su tío mientras observaba los pies de la víctima.

"¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?" preguntó él siguiendo con la mirada a su sobrina, después de comprabar que era cierto que existían marcas de atadura en la muñeca de la víctima y le hacía seña a uno de los de CSI para que sacara las fotos correspondientes, porque sabía que por alguna razón era importante.

"Porque Santana me acaba de señalar ese pequeño cuadrado sin sangre. Al lado del pie derecho" dijo Rachel

"Seguramente había algo ahí, que el asesino se llevó" dijo su tío

"No, estoy segura que lo que había ahí está en esta casa. Porque la víctima estuvo atada." dijo Rachel y su tío la miró, siguiendo con la sorpresa. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a mirar las cuatro sillas que la rodeaban. No tardó mucho, en la segunda encontró la mancha de sangre.

"Pero entonces no estamos lideando con el mismo asesino" dijo su tío mirando a Rachel

"Si lo estamos" dijo la diva señalando el arma asesina que seguía clavada en la víctima.

"Que lugar raro para acuchillar a alguien" dijo la latina y Rachel la observó unos segundos, para mirar lo que ella decía.

"No si hizo lo mismo que con la anterior." dijo la diva pasando a su lado, solo que con la cabeza gacha. El arma homicida estaba en la espalda baja de la víctima, clavada orgullosamente.

"¿Por qué estas segura que estamos lideando con la misma persona?" preguntó su tío, mientras Rachel abría los cajones de la cómoda que había ahí.

"¿Dónde están los cubiertos en esta casa?" se preguntó y comenzó ir hacia un lugar que suponía que era la cocina. Seguida por Santana de cerca. Regresó al living comedor minutos después. "El cuchillo de manteca que utilizó para asesinarlo no solo no pertenece a ninguno de los juegos de platería que hay en esta casa, sino que es igual al anterior" dijo la diva y su tío se acercó a ver el arma en el cuerpo.

"No puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta de eso" dijo Richard sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No iba a esperar hasta que el arma esté fuera del cuerpo para analizarla. Es un cuchillo de manteca, como el anterio. Lo que me pregunto, es si los manda a hacer o los compró en algún lugar. Habría que analizarlos, por ahí tienen algo único" dijo Rachel

"Generalmente, el cuchillo de manteca ¿no viene con los otros cubiertos?" preguntó Santana

"Si" respondió la diva

"Entonces, o compró dos juegos de cubiertos o los envió a hacer" dijo la latina. "Podrían comenzar viendo donde se consigue ese tipo de juego de cubiertos"

"No hicimos un gran análisis en el arma homicida en el otro caso, porque siempre pensamos que era algo de una sola vez" dijo Richard levantándose.

"Lo sé, por eso es mejor que lo hagan ahora" dijo Rachel autoritariamente. "¿Podríamos revisar el resto de la casa?"

"Te voy a dejar porque acertaste en lo de que no era algo aislado" dijo su tío.

Santana siguió a Rachel escaleras arriba, en donde la diva comenzó a hablar.

"No creo que sea el último asesinato de esta persona que veamos." dijo mientras abría una puerta.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" preguntó Santana mientras la seguía adentro, era la habitación principal, por lo que parecía y las fotos de la víctima. "Es un tipo grande y alto" dijo la latina mirando una con la que parecía la novia. "Casi tan alto como Finn y pesado como Azimio Adams" agregó. Cuando dejó la foto sobre la cómoda, en el lugar donde estaba, se giró y vio a Rachel perforarla con la mirada.

"Tienes razón" dijo unos minutos después. "Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de fuerza para lograr disminuirlo"

"Yo lo conozco" dijo Santana "Creo que se llama Charles Charleston o algo así. Estuvo hace poco en una fiesta de ex alumnos de McKinley. Creo que jugaba en el equipo de football. Me lo crucé cuando salíamos del entrenamiento de las Cheerios"

"Oh, me diste el nombre, no quería saber el nombre" dijo Rachel "Se hace más personal."

"Lo siento, no sabía" dijo la latina.

"No te preocupes. Pero me diste algo en que pensar." dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a otra habitación, en la cual solo se asomó y encendió la luz. "Llama a mi tío, rápido" le dijo a la latina, quien corrió gritando por Richard.

"¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó el hombre después de subir corriendo las escaleras, y ver a su sobrina todavía parada en la puerta.

"Utilizó el baño de esta casa para limpiarse" dijo Rachel "Tuvo tiempo de asesinar, acomodar y limpiarse"

Santana se asomó entre Richard y su sobrina y pudo ver el cuarto de baño, con ropa ensangrentada en el piso, manchas de sangre mezcladas con agua en la ducha, y una soga cerca del inodoro.

"Diablos" dijo Richard mirando el lugar.

"Vamos San, ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver. Supongo que después me enviarás las fotos." le dijo a la latina y a su tío, respectivamente.

"Si" dijo su tío. "Gracias"

"Todavía no lo encontré, no me agradezcas" dijo Rachel.

Santana estaba sorprendida por el poco tiempo que habían pasado en la casa, pero cuando pudo ver su celular, notó que habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llegado al lugar del crimen. Dejó todo lo que había usado junto a lo de la diva, y la siguió hasta el auto que las había llevado en primer lugar.

El viaje fue silencioso hasta la casa, y las dos miraban por la ventanilla. Cada una pensando en lo que habían visto y sabían.

O eso creía la otra.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, mucho más rápido que el viaje de ida, por supuesto, Lucía las metió a empujones en la cocina.

"Ahora, no me importa lo que vieron o quieren pensar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Así que van a cenar como dos personas civilizadas y después se van a ir a acostar. Santana, tienes entrenamiento de las Cheerios temprano mañana y Rachel siempre se va temprano a vagar por esos pasillos como si estuviera buscando algo. No lo entiendo, ya que no hay nada interesante en McKinley" dijo la mujer sentándolas en la mesa donde Puck seguía masticando.

"¿Qué onda la escena?" preguntó el muchacho con la boca llena. Inmediatamente, recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Lucía, y una mirada asesina por parte de la diva.

"Resulta que no me gusta que hables con la boca abierta, Noah." dijo Rachel mientras miraba divertida la cara de dolor de su amigo ante el golpe que le habían dado. "La escena fue bastante..."

"Ah, no. No me importa cual es tu pequeña costumbre de hobbit desde que entraste en ese trabajo, pero no vas a venir a hablar de muertos y asesinatos en esta mesa" dijo Lucía parándose al frente de Rachel con las manos en la cintura y una ceja levantada.

"¿Hobbit?" preguntó la diva y Santana miraba a su madre con la boca abierta.

"Es como te llama esta chica" dijo Lucía señalando a Santana con una mano que tenía una espátula. "Y es así como te voy a llamar si no cumples lo que te pido"

"Tengo que decirte que acabo de tener un extraño deja vú, pero eras mucho más chica en mi mente" dijo Rachel "Eras como Santana con una mezcla con Quinn Fabray. ¿Sabías que Quinn cree que patentó lo del levantamiento de ceja para hacer sentir a los demás inferiores?"

"Rachel, no me vengas con preguntas que no me interesan. No quiero que hablen de lo que acaban de ver, porque a pesar de este barril sin fondo..." dijo Lucía señalando a Puck "y estoy segura que uds. dos también, no todos en esta casa tenemos un estómago capaz de soportar lo que pueden llegar a contar"

"Lo siento, Lulú" dijo Rachel

"No me vuelvas a decir Lulú, porque te juro que tu padre, cuando vuelva, se va a encontrar con que desapareciste y ni siquiera me preocupé por hacer la denuncia" dijo la mujer dándose media vuelta para ir a buscar la comida.

"Santana, ahora entiendo de donde has sacado esa parte violenta" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Yo no soy tan violenta" dijo la latina y escuchó como Rachel y Puckerman comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Cenaron tranquilas, escuchando las quejas de Lucía por toda la comida que le había hecho hacer Puck.

"Ella se ofreció" dijo el muchacho, en forma de quejido y excusa.

Después, se fueron a bañar y posteriormente a la cama.

El día siguiente sería el regreso a McKinley y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, Santana y Rachel estaban un poco nerviosas porque no sabían como iban a comportarse dentro de la escuela o lo que les traería los nuevos desarrollos dramáticos dentro del glee club.

* * *

"Santana, Santana, despierta" decía Lucía mientras movía a su hija para, obviamente, intentar despertarla.

"No. Sueño" dijo la latina y empezó a intentar moverse hacia un lugar donde no estuvieran las manos de su madre.

"No me importa" dijo Lucía.

"¿No recuerdas que anoche estuve investigando la escena de un crimen?" preguntó Santana con la voz dormida

"No me importa si estuviste robando el Banco de Lima y gracias a eso ahora somos millonarias. Tienes media hora para desayunar e ir con Rachel a McKinley. Tienes entrenamiento con las Cheerios y ahora eres la capitana" dijo Lucía y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija, el resto de su cuerpo completamente quieto.

"Esta bien" dijo Santana sacándose las colchas que tenía encima y levantándose.

"Santana, me gustaría que antes de que bajes a desayunar, hablemos de algo" dijo su madre sentándose en la cama mientras la latina se vestía con el uniforme.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Santana, si algo le molestaba más que despertarse cuando quería seguir durmiendo, era que le hablen de cosas importantes.

"Rachel"

"¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?"

"¿Qué va a pasar con Rachel? Sería la pregunta. ¿Cómo van a enfrentar este cambio en su relación en la escuela?"

"No sé. Es muy temprano para pensarlo" dijo Santana mirando por la ventana.

Lucía suspiró y se levantó. "Voy a prepararte el café. Espero que sepas que a pesar de que no lo demuestre, las cosas a Rachel le afectan más de lo que crees"

Santana se quedó quieta en la habitación, pensando en las palabras de su madre unos segundos, antes de ir al baño a lavarse, para comenzar el día.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Rachel cuando la vio entrar en la cocina. "Nunca pensé esto y creo que ya me estoy arrepientiendo"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Santana. Rachel la miraba asustada.

"Tu uniforme. No quiero ser mala, pero generalmente me genera pesadillas." dijo Rachel volviendo su mirada al periódico que tenía enfrente.

Santana miró a su madre que sacudía la cabeza del otro lado de la habitación y se sentó al lado de la diva.

"No quiero que me contagies con Cheeritis" dijo Rachel haciendo que corría la silla un poco más lejos de la latina, quien cada vez la miraba más sorprendida y enojada. "Fue un chiste" agregó la diva asustándose.

"Esta bien" dijo Santana. "¿Dice algo?" preguntó señalando el diario.

"Si, pero no especifican muchos detalles. Creo que quieren guardarse eso hasta que la investigación este terminada" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué les dije de hablar de esas cosas en la mesa?" preguntó Lucía.

"Disculpa madre" dijo Santana "¿Pero cuando quieres que lo hablemos si pasas todo el día dentro de esta casa?"

"No paso todo el día dentro de esta casa. Trabajo en esta casa solo dos horas a la tarde y cuando Rachel no tiene ninguna actividad extracurricular para hacer. El resto del día lo paso en otras casas" dijo Lucía poniéndole el desayuno a Santana adelante.

"¿Por qué eso no lo sabía?" preguntó la menor de las latinas.

"Porque siempre me preguntas por lo que hago en la casa de Rachel" dijo Lucía y notó como el rostro de su hija se puso colorado.

Rachel, había sido testigo de la conversación y la reacción de Santana, pero hizo parecer como si estuviera concentrada en el periódico.

Media hora después, cuando ya estaban listas, las dos salieron rumbo a McKinley pensando en cosas casi parecidas.

Mientras Santana se dirigía al entrenamiento, Rachel iba al salón del coro a practicar.

* * *

Después de correr unas 30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha de football, Santana y Brittany eran las únicas que todavía tenían algo de energía, y esperaron unos segundos antes de escuchar la próxima orden de Sue, lejos de sus compañeras.

"Viniste con Rachel" dijo la rubia mientras tomaba agua, despacio.

"Si" dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa

"Awww estas feliz" dijo Brittany

"Algo" dijo Santana

"Aunque no sabes como vas a comportarte el resto del día. Pero, ¿por qué viniste con ella?"

"En pocas palabras, mi casa se quemó, mi madre la conoce y ella nos ofreció su casa para vivir ahí" dijo Santana

"Guau, con razón tu casa no estaba ahí ayer cuando fui" dijo la rubia

"¿Fuiste a Adyacents?" preguntó Santana preocupada

"Si, pero no encontré a nadie en tu casa y en la esquina estaba ese grupo mirándome feo así que volví a mi casa"

"Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje"

"Lord Tubbington se tragó mi celular y le hace cosquillas cuando quiero enviar un mensaje" dijo Brittany.

Santana sacudió la cabeza y ordenó a su equipo que se pusieran nuevamente de pie con un grito y Sue les dio una nueva rutina que practicar.

Cuando terminaron, se dieron una ducha y Santana caminó por los pasillos de McKinley, dejándose llevar por lo que decía su cabeza y su corazón, rumbo al casillero de Rachel Berry.


	5. I'm here, by your side

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están? Yo con fiebre, por lo tanto terminé este capítulo así, medio en otra dimensión. Espero que les guste todo el capítulo. Aparece Finn y el glee club. Un poco de interacción con otros no viene nada mal..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_**Shunreibell:** Brittany es un ángel guardián. :D Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**HarukaIs: **cierto, muy cierto. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**BelleBerryD: **gracias por la review! Supongo que Lucía puede llamar a Rachel de todas las formas que quiera, total, aprendió de Santana. Jajaja. Es normal enamorarse de todas las Rachels...yo sé que lo estoy! Jajaja. Saludos! _

_**Andreastorm4: **los crímenes y pezberry...es como la mezcla perfecta. Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**Gaby2307: **creo Puck es la versión femenina de si mismo, jajajaja, solo que S tiene como más inteligencia. Supongo que será por las hormonas, sabemos bien con que piensa Puck. Si, es que en realidad, es más corto escribir RBDP que todo el título, jajaja. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Ahora si, si encuentro fuerzas para escribir, intentaré tener el 6 mañana, sino nos vemos ya la otra semana (no la que viene, la que sigue). Si puedo escribir en algunos momentos, trataré de subir alguno durante la semana que viene._

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – I'm here, by your side**

Rachel miraba dentro de su casillero, mientras pensaba en el caso, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Giró despacio, temiendo que fuera alguno de los jugadores de football con un granizado y rogando por dentro que, si eran, pudiera tener el tiempo suficiente para cerrar su casillero así lo que contenía dentro no se ensuciaba.

"Hola Rachel" dijo un extremadamente lloroso Finn Hudson, a quien directamente (y no es mentira) le colgaban mocos de la nariz.

"¿Qué diablos Finn?" dijo la diva pegándose a los casilleros del miedo que se llevó al verlo. Tenía además, los ojos rojos e hinchados, y constantemente sollozaba emitiendo más mucosidad desde su nariz.

"No sé si te enteraste." dijo el muchacho intentando poner una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Rachel, quien inmediatamente la esquivó agachándose y parándose detrás del gigante, quedando en el medio del pasillo. La lentitud con la que Finn giró, hizo que Rachel girara los ojos, hastiada. "No soy el padre del bebé de Quinn"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" fue la respuesta de la diva, quien se sorprendió a si misma por haber realizado esa pregunta.

"Es que..." comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero no encontraba que decir.

"Me lo imaginé." dijo Rachel pasando nuevamente por su lado para cerrar su casillero y agarrar su bolso.

"¿Qué te imaginaste?" preguntó el chico.

"No me das lastima, Finn." dijo Rachel haciendo unos pasos para quedar lejos del alcance de sus manos. "Para nada. Si mal no recuerdas, tú engañaste a Quinn también. Entonces, están iguales. Lamentablemente, tiene un bebé a causa de su engaño, pero tu no eres inocente. Y ahora quieres ver si yo quiero estar contigo. ¿Las otras porristas te rechazaron? Te aclaro, que yo también"

Al darse media vuelta, se llevó un cuerpo por delante y unas manos fueron a parar a su cintura, para buscar estabilidad.

"Guoaaa Berry." dijo Santana y sintió como Rachel se tensaba. Si, era ella quien tenía las manos en su cintura.

"¿Qué haces acá Santana?" preguntó Finn tratando de agarrar a la diva, quien por querer escapar otra vez de sus manos, se hundió más en el cuerpo de la latina.

"Vine a buscar a Rachel" dijo Santana y vio venir detrás de Finn a Azimio y a Karofsky con granizados en las manos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Finn

"No es algo que te importe" dijo Santana y dio un paso hacia atrás, para que Rachel saliera de sus brazos. "Vamos, Rachel, te acompaño a tu curso" agregó agarrándole la mano y alejándola de Finn, quien recibió dos granizados por parte de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja, mientras caminaban por el pasillo y miraba como todos se corrían para dejarlas pasar.

"Te dije que como capitana quería que las cosas cambien. Esta es una de mis pruebas" dijo Santana "¿Hacia donde estamos yendo?" preguntó después, dándose cuenta que no sabía que clase tenía primero la diva.

"Historia, con Roberts" dijo Rachel "La tenemos juntas"

"Ah, cierto" dijo Santana y siguió su camino.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó la diva mientras se acercaban más y más a su aula

"Porque te lo dije" dijo Santana "Ahora" dijo la latina deteniéndose y quedando de frente a Rachel "Eres mi amiga, no tengo porque negarlo y no lo voy a hacer. Y estoy en una posición en la que que puedo defenderte"

"No tenías porque hacerlo" dijo la diva bajando la mirada

"No tenía, pero si quería" dijo Santana entrando en el aula y sentándose en su lugar de siempre.

* * *

No fue hasta el almuerzo, que Santana se dio cuenta de que no había visto más a Rachel y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos, pensando en que quizás estuviera en el salón del coro. Pero, se encontró con Quinn y Mercedes, quienes estaban hablando en voz baja.

"Ahí está la mujer del momento" dijo Quinn cuando vio a Santana parada en la puerta

"Ahí está la mamá del momento" respondió la latina, sin hacer ninguna seña de querer entrar.

"¿Por qué razón Rachel Berry estuvo siendo protegida toda la mañana?" preguntó Quinn y Mercedes asentía a su lado.

"¿Toda la mañana?" preguntó Santana. Ella solo la había podido proteger antes de la primera hora, y cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, Rachel se quedó detrás hablando con el profesor y ella tuvo que salir corriendo a buscar a Sue.

"Si, además de que esta mañana estuviste acompañándola vos, Rachel se encontró siempre con una porrista a su lado, el resto de los recreos. Siempre Brittany. Evitó, con eso, varios granizados en contra de esa diva" dijo Mercedes

"¿Brittany?" se preguntó Santana y las dejó con las palabras en la boca, mientras seguía buscando a Rachel.

"Al final, no le pude decir que por eso ahora recibo más granizados" suspiró Mercedes y recibió una palmada en la espalda por parte de la rubia.

"Me pregunto que se traera entre manos" dijo Quinn.

"¿Te enteraste que rechazó a Finn esta mañana?" dijo Mercedes recordando

"¿En serio? Con lo enamorada de él que estaba, según Finn, por supuesto" dijo Quinn

"Este lugar se vuelve cada vez más raro" dijo Mercedes y siguió comiendo junto a Quinn quien buscaba una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Santana, finalmente, encontró a Rachel en el auditorio. Estaba sentada en el medio del escenario, con las piernas cruzadas, al frente de ella, además del tupper con comida, tenía el diario de esa mañana y su computadora encendida viendo unas fotos que la latina reconoció como de la escena del crimen de la noche anterior.

"Pensé que ibas a esperarme para analizar esas cosas" dijo asustando a la pequeña morena.

"Te iba a enviar un mensaje" dijo cuando se recuperó del susto "pero no tenía tu celular. Así que como Brittany estaba haciendo de mi guardaespaldas, le pedí que te buscara cuando ya estaba en la puerta del auditorio"

"Me enteré de eso" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado

"No sé por que, si quieres saber la verdad"

"Creo que quiere besarte" dijo Santana

"En realidad, me dijo en un momento que si tu lo hiciste temprano a la mañana, era una orden que Lord Tubbington le había dado." dijo Rachel sacando un tupper más de su bolso "Tu mamá me dio este para vos, dijo que te ibas a olvidar de agarrarlo. ¿Quién es Lord Tubbington?"

"Es el gato que está mucho más lejos de la definición de sobrepeso de Britt" dijo Santana abriendo el tupper y encontrando una ensalada. "Gracias por traerme la comida"

"De nada." dijo Rachel y volvió su concentración hacia lo que estaba mirando.

"¿Encontraste algo nuevo?" preguntó Santana mientras comía

"Voy a ignorar el hecho que tenías la boca llena cuando me hablaste...y no"

"¿No?"

"No sé. Me llama la atención que haya atado al hombre" dijo Rachel pensativamente

"¿A la mujer no la ató?"

"No, y por eso me llama la atención. Porque la verdad, es lo único que cambia en el modus operandi"

"Y lo del baño"

"Lo del baño no sé, porque no me dejaron revisar el resto de la casa. Y ni siquiera lo hicieron ellos"

"Pero quizás el novio de la víctima encontró esas cosas y les avisó"

"No, no lo hizo. Le pedí a mi tío que averiguara. El novio de Fernanda no pudo entrar todavía al lugar del crimen por la impresión y le pidió a una señora que fuera a limpiar. Están viendo si la encuentran y le preguntan si encontró algo en el baño de la habitación principal, pero estoy segura que sea lo que sea que haya encontrado ya está destruido o con contaminación por la limpieza" dijo la diva

"Puede ser. Pero ¿por qué los mata?" preguntó Santana

"No sé. Hay que investigar más la vida de ambas víctimas. Eso no me gusta demasiado pero es necesario"

"¿No te gusta?"

"No, tienes que entrar en la intimidad de una persona. Es un trabajo que le dejaría a Jacob"

"Ese no entra en la intimidad, la roba. Fue muy gracioso esta mañana como te le escapabas a Finn"

"Es que soy más rápida que él, es la única forma de hacerlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es demasiado grande y es bruto en los movimientos, y es muy pesado. Si soy más rápida que él, puedo estar a buena distancia"

"Igual no creo que te haya entendido. Creo que deberías atarlo como para que te preste atención"

"Conociendo a Finn va a pensar que quiero atarlo para tener sexo sadomasoquista con él"

"Creo que mejor no lo atas."

"Pero si quisiera dominar a alguien mucho más grande y fuerte que yo..." dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos. "¡Eso es Santana! Eres una genia" agregó dejando el tupper en el piso y saltando para abrazar a su amiga.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó Santana respondiendo el abrazo de Rachel, que la había tirado contra el piso del escenario y ahora se encontraban las dos acostadas.

"Resolviste el porque estaba atada la víctima anoche" dijo Rachel levantando su cabeza y besando ambas mejillas de la latina antes de levantarse del todo de encima de ella. Ambas se miraron a los ojos al notar que extrañaban el calor del cuerpo de la otra, pero no dijeron nada.

"¿Cómo lo resolvi?" preguntó Santana sentándose de nuevo, mientras miraba a Rachel agarrar el teléfono y marcar un número.

"Escucha ahora" dijo y puso a quien llamaba en altavoz.

"Pequeña y querida sobrina mía" escucharon del otro lado. Rachel había llamado a su tío.

"¡Tío!" dijo la diva emocionada. "Si yo quiero dominar a alguien más grande que yo, ¿qué haría?"

"En tu caso le hablarías hasta dormirlo y después lo atarías" dijo Santana y se ganó una mirada asesina de Rachel.

"Algo así" respondió Richard riendo

"Si, pero en este caso que no soy yo, sino alguien pequeño ante alguien tan grande como la víctima...le golpearía en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente y después lo ataría." dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres decir qué...?" preguntó su tía

"Estoy segura que Sammy va a encontrar un golpe en la cabeza. No tan grave como para matarlo, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente unos minutos y así poder atarlo. Está claro que cuando lo acuchilló la víctima estaba viva. Por la cantidad de sangre encontrada" explicó Rachel. "Y eso nos dice que el asesino es pequeño o es una mujer"

"¿Una mujer?" preguntó su tío y Santana al mismo tiempo

"Una mujer" dijo Rachel. "Aunque puede ser un hombre pequeño, insisto. Son dos posibilidades"

"Que no reducen en nada la búsqueda pero nos da otras opciones. Gracias Rachel" dijo Richard antes de cortar el teléfono.

"¿Una mujer?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel dejó el teléfono

"Puede ser perfectamente una asesina." dijo Rachel

"Si, es cierto"

"Por ejemplo, si Quinn no encuentra una manera de canalizar su ira, puede llegar en un futuro a ser la perfecta asesina"

Esto, causó mucha gracia en la latina, quien se río a carcajadas durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que Brittany entró en el auditorio.

"¡San! Por fin te encuentro. Rachel te esta esperando aquí" dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de la latina quien intentó calmar su risa.

"Gracias Britt. Ahora que recuerdo, dame tu teléfono Rach" dijo Santana extendiendo la mano para recibirlo. La diva hizo eso y guardó su numero y se hizo una llamada a su celular. "Así ya lo tienes y yo lo tengo"

"¡Yo también!" dijo Brittany y le pidió a Santana que lo hiciera, dándole su celular.

"¿No dijiste que Lord Tubbington se lo había comido?" preguntó Santana mientras copiaba el número de Rachel en el celular de Brittany.

"No voy a entrar en detalles, pero lo recuperé" dijo la rubia muy seriamente.

Santana la miró unos segundos para sacudir la cabeza mientras Rachel guardaba las cosas del caso en su bolso.

"¿Por qué estuviste cuidando a Rachel toda la mañana?" preguntó la latina devolviendole el aparato.

"Porque si estás contenta por estar con ella, yo iba a hacerlo. Me gusta verte sonreír, y Rachel te hace sonreír. Así que cuando la vi sola, me puse a su lado y así no iban a poder tirarle granizados." dijo Brittany, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. "Awwww, son lindas las dos poniéndose coloradas"

"Es muy divertido bromear a costa de ellas" dijo la voz de Puck desde la zona de las audiencias.

"Puckerman ¿hace cuánto que estás ahí?" preguntó Santana mirándolo enojada cuando lo vio aparecer.

"Noah estuvo desde que yo llegué, pero me dejó pensar en lo otro y se fue ahí a la oscuridad para ver si podía dormir" dijo Rachel como si no fuera nada grave

"Vi ciertas cosas que me han llamado la atención" dijo el muchacho trepando al escenario mientras Rachel sacaba otro tupper y se lo daba. "Pero no voy a hacer ningún comentario al respecto"

"¿Se estaban besando?" preguntó Brittany y Santana revoleó las manos en el aire, frustrada con su amiga.

"Si se hubieran estado besando, querida Brittany, te hubiera insultado a más no poder porque interrumpiste un momento privado...para los tres" dijo Puck y Rachel le pegó en la cabeza. "¿Auch?" preguntó el chico.

"Te lo mereces" dijo la diva despacio y Puck le guiñó el ojo, mientras Santana se quedaba quieta escuchando a sus amigos.

Hasta que finalizó la hora del almuerzo, lograron cambiar de tema, mientras Brittany contaba historias sobre su gato.

"Te acompaño" dijo Santana pegándose al costado de Rachel y dejando a Puck y a Brittany hablando en el auditorio.

"Gracias. ¿Es la única forma que tienes de protegerme?" le preguntó Rachel mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

"En realidad esta mañana di la orden de que estabas fuera de los granizados, solo me quedo a tu lado para que se entienda que era cierta. Siempre hay algún idiota capaz de tirarte uno" dijo Santana.

"No creo que a muchos le haga gracias que me hayas quitado de la lista" dijo la diva

"¿Sabías que eres la única que no merece estar en la lista? Eres la más inteligente de, digamos, toda la escuela. No eres para nada fea. Tienes una voz espectacular."

"Si, pero me visto de una forma que a muchos no les gusta"

"Te vistes así para no arruinar tu ropa buena"

"Pero eso lo sabes ahora"

"Si, igual creo que Quinn tiene alguna obsesión contigo"

"¿Tu crees?" dijo la diva irónicamente y entrando en el aula que le correspondía. Santana sonrió y camino hacia la suya.

* * *

Para cuando entraron a Glee, todo era un zumbar de rumores entre los alumnos, menos Santana, Rachel, Puck y Brittany. Mike y Matt también se mantenían al margen, ya que eran de los pocos que se entrometían en los rumores.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó el señor Schuester entrando en el salón del coro.

"Eso díganos ud." dijo Kurt sentándose y mirando a Rachel de reojo.

"Yo tengo que decirles, que lamentablemente no voy a poder seguir siendo el director del coro. Me he vinculado mucho con uds. y lo que ha sucedido en mi vida privada, tiene una directa relación con uds." dijo el profesor, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

"Eso se llama cobardía" dijo Santana y todos la miraron con los ojos más abiertos todavía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Schuester.

"Si, sr. Schue. Ud. es un cobarde. Primero no puede enfrentar el hecho de que su mujer está loca. Porque para hacer lo que hizo hay que estar loca. Segundo, como no puede enfrentar lo primero, quiere venir y descargarlo aquí, haciéndose la víctima de lo que le sucedió" dijo la latina

"Me parece..." comenzó a decir el profesor

"No le parece nada. Este coro, si sigue en el camino que va, se va a terminar pareciendo a una de esas telenovelas mexicanas que mi madre ve. Lo mejor de esto es cuando alguno se pone a cantar, y así nos olvidamos prácticamente de los problemas que cada uno de nosotros tenemos en nuestros hogares, pero inmediatamente, cuando se acaba la música, esto comienza a ser un drama. Se corren los rumores de quien se acuesta con quien, de quien está embarazada de quien, de lo que pasa dentro de su casa sr. Schuester." continuó diciendo Santana. "Podría aprovechar y olvidarse de sus problemas y disfrutar de todo lo que tiene aquí adentro, con estos 12 chicos y no lo hace"

"11" dijo Schuester "Finn no quiere venir más"

"Gran perdida" dijo la latina "Que estoy segura que para las seccionales podemos reemplazar con Jacob"

"Pero somos una familia, no tendríamos que reemplazar a nadie" dijo el profesor, olvidándose de su renuncia reciente.

"Ahora lo dice, pero ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo ud. bajo el conocimiento de que Finn no era el padre del bebé de Quinn?" preguntó la latina y fue en ese momento en que notó que todos miraban la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" dijo el profesor

"Estoy sintiendo que sus rulos comienzan a erizarse. Pero sabe que digo la verdad" dijo Santana. "Ud. sabía desde el comienzo que el bebé de Quinn no podía ser de Finn, ya que el fue a contarle la forma de concepción que ella había inventado"

"¿Podrían dejar de hablar de ese tema como si yo no estuviera presente?" dijo la rubia

"Disculpa, Fabray. Quiero establecer un hecho." dijo Santana. "Solo se lo dijo a Finn la otra noche, porque se enteró que su mujer estaba completamente loca"

"Santana, no te permito que hables así de mi mujer" dijo el Schuester.

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Volviendo a lo que dice de familia, eso que ud. tanto predica, siempre deja que destrocen a cualquiera." dijo la latina "¿Eso es una familia? Ni siquiera deja que defiendan a quien sea el blanco de turno"

"Ahora lo dices porque estás con Berry a todos lados" dijo Kurt

"¿Yo qué hice ahora?" preguntó Rachel

"No es tanto lo que hiciste, sino lo que no hiciste" dijo Mercedes "No recibiste ni un solo granizado en todo el día"

"No es mi culpa" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros

"No, es que seguro tienes algo en contra de Santana y por eso la tienes a ella o a Brittany todo el día a tu lado" dijo Quinn

"Ahhh, Quinnifred recibió un granizado. Lo sé porque tienes otra ropa que la que tenías en el almuerzo" dijo Santana

"¡Basta!" gritó Schuester. "Santana, tengo que admitir que tienes razón. Digo las cosas que quiero que hagan pero no las practico"

"Aleluya" dijo Artie levantando una mano y moviéndola en el aire.

"Debo pedirles disculpas. No voy a renunciar, voy a hacer de esto un coro como debe ser. ¡Rachel, dame una idea!" dijo el profesor

"¿En serio, sr. Schuester?" fue la respuesta sarcástica de la diva.

Pasaron, entonces, el resto de la clase pensando ideas para las seccionales de la semana siguiente.

* * *

"No" dijo Lucía cuando entró en la casa de Rachel a la tarde. "No voy a cocinar para uds. 4. Brittany traga tanto como Puckerman"

"Dijiste lo mismo anoche" dijo el muchacho "Y terminaste cocinándome un montón"

"No me importa. Piden pizzas" dijo Lucía

"¿Y si te ayudo?" preguntó Brittany ilusionada

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Lucía

"Si" dijo la rubia

"¿Puckerman también?" preguntó la madre de la latina

"Si" dijo el chico

"De acuerdo" dijo Lucía y miró a su hija y a Rachel que estaban entretenidas con la interacción. "¿Uds. dos piensan quedarse el resto de la tarde así?"

"No, no, no" dijo Rachel "Me voy a pasear a los perros" cuando dijo esto, ambos animales ladraron de felicidad y se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina.

"Y yo voy a acompañarla" dijo Santana siguiendo a la diva.

Cuando se quedó junto a Puck y a Brittany, Lucía los miró un segundo y dijo: "Nunca pensé que el carácter de Santana cambiara tan rápido en solo dos días"

"Es que ahora esta feliz. Es como que encontró la otra mitad de su naranja" dijo Brittany y las otras dos personas la miraron sorprendida. "Ah, eso si, Rachel es la parte dulce de la naranja."


	6. Extracting my memories, and share them

_Buenas!_

_El último capítulo por unos días. Si puedo, supongo que publicaré alguno, pero no creo que hasta el otro domingo o lunes pueda. E incluso continuaré así con Error._

_No sé como quedó este, todavía ando medio enferma, así que la fiebre fue y vino. Eso si, si es pleno verano, traten de que no les agarre fiebre, porque es lo peor!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**HarukaIs:** creo que no la quería ni podía dejar afuera! Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**BelleBerryD:** Finn no va a ser tan desesperante, porque no lo voy a meter demasiado. Y si lo llego a meter, va a ser para que tenga un golpe de conciencia y deje de molestar a Rachel. Creo. Si no, lo pongo de víctima del asesino este que anda suelto y listo...jajajaja no, no creo. Demasiado fácil. Gracias por la review! Besos._

_**Andreastorm4: **tienen bastante cosas en la cabeza...o por lo menos una de ellas, así que no sé cuando se darán cuenta. Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**Shunreibell:** no sé bien que papel tendrá Quinn. Si voy a evitar a toda costa que en esta historia Quinn se enamore de Rachel y/o Santana como en las otras historias que escribí. Pero en este capítulo aparece. Gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**AndruSol: **es bueno que hayas clickeado mal en mi perfil y hayas visto que tenía la nueva historia. Jajaja. Me alegro que te guste. Quien será el asesino? Mmm, no sé, tengo un par de ideas que me están dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero vamos a ver cuando nos acerquemos. Gracias por las reviews! Las leí todas, pero no tuve tiempo de responderlas. Besos!_

_Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana!_

_Saludos._

_Lore_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Extracting my memories, and share them with you**

"Quiero ir" dijo Santana doblando por el pequeño camino que todavía seguía marcado. Sabía que Puck y Brittany estaban acosando a su madre en la cocina. Pero, mientras volvían de pasear a los perros, quiso ir al lugar donde jugaban cuando eran pequeñas.

"Esta bien" fue el suspiro de Rachel quien le silbó a los canes y éstos comenzaron a seguirla.

"No entiendo porque no nos metimos ayer" dijo la latina, mientras comenzaba a perder de vista la huella marcada.

"Dame eso" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina, y siguiendo un camino que, obviamente, ella solo conocía.

Terminaron en un pequeño arroyo, que corría paralelo al camino principal, y los perros se pusieron inmediatamente a tomar agua.

"Pensé que era más grande" dijo Santana mirando hacia alrededor. El lugar, tenía una pequeña pileta natural, muy poca arena y una playa hecha de pasto, ya un poco crecido.

"Es que creciste, mujer inteligente" dijo Rachel dándose cuenta que todavía tenía la mano de Santana entre la suya y soltándola con suavidad.

"¿Alguna vez volviste?" preguntó la latina caminando hacia el tronco de un árbol que tenía parte de sus raíces en el agua.

"Siempre" dijo Rachel "Cuando comenzaron a ser peores conmigo en la escuela, o en la calle, terminaba acá"

"Lo siento" dijo la latina deteniéndose. Ella había sido parte de ese mundo.

"No lo sientas. Muchas veces ayudaste a mantenerme cuerda" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

"Mira" dijo Santana señalando el tronco. "Lo escribí antes de irme. Nunca supe si lo llegaste a ver"

"No, la verdad no me acerqué demasiado al tronco" dijo Rachel

"Mira" volvió a señalar Santana "Todavía está"

Rachel, caminó hacia el lugar que Santana señalaba y observó, que había algo en el tronco tallado. Era una S, un corazón y una R.

"¿Sabías que eso lastima al árbol?" fue la pregunta de la diva alejándose del tronco. Estaba colorada y Santana, quien se había olvidado por un tiempo que decía su mensaje, también lo estaba.

"No me arrepiento. Además, se ve que no lo lastimó mucho, ya que sigue tan verde y lleno de resina como antes" dijo la latina mostrándole la mano llena de la salvia que el árbol largaba. "Ahora...¿cómo me lo saco?"

"Solo es salvia, Santana" dijo Rachel, pero volvió hacia ella y la guío hacia el arroyo, en donde ayudó a sacar la resina de la mano de la latina.

"Gracias" dijo Santana, quien se había concentrado en la mano de Rachel limpiando la suya.

"De nada" dijo la diva dándole un beso en la mejilla a Santana y levantándose. "¿Vamos?" le preguntó e inmediatamente los dos perros estaban a su lado, moviendo la cola, con la lengua afuera, mostrando su desesperación.

Santana, quien se había quedado mirando a su amiga sorprendida por el gesto suspiró y se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a hacer algo ella. ¿Por qué? Iba a analizar a su cabeza mucho más tarde.

"Gracias, de nuevo" dijo levantándose y dándole un beso, supuestamente en la mejilla, pero que terminó en la comisura del labio de la diva.

Caminó de vuelta hacia el camino principal, moviendo las caderas un poco más de lo normal, pero no tan sensual como de costumbre. No quería parecer...bueno, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Lucía, estaba otra vez como el día anterior, mirándolas volver parada en la puerta, mientras detrás de ella, dos adolescentes recibían órdenes de como hacer las cosas. Las miraba concentrada en la interacción que su hija podía llegar a tener con Rachel. Sacudió la cabeza al verlas aparecer, y ver que las dos venían hablando y riendo como el día anterior. Pero supo, al notar como se miraban, que no faltaba mucho para empezar el drama. O faltaba demasiado para comenzar con la calma.

"Veo que mi casa todavía está en pie" dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Lucía quien asintió.

"Estos dos solo necesitan una mano dura que les diga que hacer y los detenga de hacer estupideces, y voilá, son los mejores ayudantes que un cocinero puede pedir." dijo la mujer y vio que Santana miraba hacia adentro con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes bien, que no importa qué, te amo hija" le dijo Lucía antes de volver a entrar en la casa, dejando a su hija concentrada en algo. Pero cuando escuchó la risa de Rachel adentro, sacudió la cabeza y se unió al grupo.

* * *

Después de cenar, Puck se ofreció a llevar a Brittany y dejó a las López y a Rachel solas en la casa.

Mientras Rachel hablaba por teléfono con Leroy, Santana ayudó a su madre a levantar y limpiar la mesa.

"Fuimos al arroyo" dijo Santana mientras levantaba los platos.

"¿A ese lugar donde siempre se escondían pensando que nadie las iba a encontrar?" preguntó Lucía

"Si, y ahí estaba el mensaje que le había dejado antes de irme aquella vez"

"¿Mensaje?"

"Si, había tallado en un árbol S, corazón, R"

"Críptico"

"No, Santana ama a Rachel" dijo la latina, contenta y orgullosa. Lucía suspiró, se temía esto más de lo que su hija se temía. No porque fuera Rachel la receptora del amor de Santana, sino porque ella había visto como habían tratado a los Berry antes de que Hiram falleciera.

"Santana..." comenzó a decir, aunque no sabía bien que decir, ¿cómo decirle a su hija que no le importaba a quien amaba sino que tuvieran cuidado?

"Rachel ni siquiera lo había visto. Me dijo que todos estos años, fue ahí cuando las cosas se ponían feas en la escuela. Y yo, siendo siempre tan...yo"

"Tienes que dejar de pensar así" dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina, sobresaltando a las López.

"¿Qué dice tu padre niña?" preguntó Lucía, tratando de sacar de su cabeza las palabras que no podían formar.

"Dice que esta feliz de que uds. estén viviendo aquí conmigo, y espera que el seguro de tu casa no de tantas vueltas. Ah, y que pienses bien para ver que vas a hacer con el terreno una vez que cobres el cheque" dijo Rachel sentándose para levantarse inmediatamente. "¿Hay palomitas? Hay un documental que quiero ver..."

"¿Crees que queda algo de comida después de que tuvimos a Garganta Profund en esta casa?" preguntó Lucía y Rachel la miró pestañeando. "Y hablé con el seguro esta mañana. Me dijeron que es grande la indemnización por el incendio, y que se ofrecen a construir lo que yo quiera. Dicen que es preferible que a darme el dinero. Tienen miedo de que me lo gaste"

"Podríamos construir un edificio de departamentos. Sabemos bien que es necesario en Adyacents." dijo Santana

Rachel, quien sospechaba que la conversación iba a tomar direcciones que implicaba solo a las dos mujeres de la familia López, escapó despacio de la cocina, justo cuando Lucía respondía que "era una buena idea, pero había que ver si lo que pagaba la empresa aseguradora era lo suficiente como para construir algo así"

Por lo tanto, la pequeña diva se acomodó en el sofá del living, estirándose lo más que podía y se puso a mirar la televisión. Pensando además, en lo que su padre le había dicho con respecto a su madre.

Suspiró, mientras seguía escuchando palabras ir y venir de la cocina. No iba a poder concentrarse en tantas cosas. El caso, del cual su tío todavía no le había dado más información, su madre, la escuela, y Santana López viviendo con ella. Lo último, quizás, era lo más difícil de entender para la mente lógica de Rachel. Lógica en su propio sentido, por supuesto, ya que su orden era puramente personal y muchas veces, ni siquiera ella entendía porque tenía ese orden. Santana y el pasado que habían compartido años atrás, para cambiar debido a la presión social, era algo que su pequeño corazón luchaba por entender, mientras su mente entendía.

El timbre, perturbó los pensamientos de la diva, quien fue la primera en llegar a la puerta, junto a Hermes que movía su cola anunciando que era una visita conocida y no dañina la que estaba del otro lado.

"¿Quien es?" preguntó la diva, evitando mirar por la mirilla, porque simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en puntas de pie.

"Si miraras por la mirilla, te darías cuenta que es tu tío preferido" dijo la voz de Richard del otro lado y Hermes contestó con un ladrido.

"Si, si, lo sé. Seguramente trae bacon en sus bolsillos para darte" dijo Rachel hablándole al perro, mientras giraba la llave de la puerta.

"No, no traigo nada para él" dijo Richard, abrazando a su sobrina. Estaba vestido informalmente.

"Veo que dejaste el traje en tu casa" dijo la diva corriéndose para dejarlo entrar y observando que había utilizado la motocicleta para ir a su casa, en vez de su auto.

"Si, me dieron la tarde libre" dijo su tío pasando directamente hacia la cocina, en donde se quedó parado en la puerta. "¿Tienes visitas?"

"No, Lucía y Santana están viviendo acá" dijo Rachel acercándose a él, mientras Hermes le lamía la mano a la diva mientras caminaban.

"Ah, el incendio. Ahora recuerdo" dijo el hombre.

Santana y Lucía lo miraban, y saludaron después de escuchar la conversación que tío y sobrina habían tenido respecto a ellas.

"Si viniste directo hasta acá, supongo que quieres café" dijo Rachel pasando a su lado.

"Como me conoces" dijo su tío entrando en la cocina y sentándose. Fue ahí, que la diva notó el maletín que Richard tenía.

"Oh, van a hablar de esas cosas" dijo Lucía. "Por lo tanto, ni siquiera me ofrezco yo a hacerte el café, Richard. Me despido y voy a ir a la cama"

"Supongo, Lucía, que encontrarás una buena película en la televisión" dijo Richard sonriendo.

"Si o puedo continuar con algún libro" dijo la mujer dándole un beso a la diva y a Santana.

"Después te voy a traer unos muy interesantes" dijo el hombre y Lucía asintió, antes de despedirse.

Rachel, mientras tanto, se había puesto a hacer el café, y Santana se sentó en la mesa mirando a Richard.

"¿Por qué me miras?" preguntó el hombre y la latina levantó los hombros. "Ya śe, no puedes creer que un hombre tan apuesto solo sea el tío de esta niña"

"Tío" dijo Rachel como reprimiendo al hombre mientras le ponía la taza de café.

"¿Hablaste con tu padre?" preguntó él mientras se servía el azúcar.

"Si" dijo Rachel sentándose, al lado de Santana

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Richard mirándola fijamente

"Nada importante, ahora, no analicé mucho todavía" dijo la diva y su tíó asintió.

"Bien, traje las fotos de la primer escena del crimen, y después de hablar contigo hoy al mediodía, llamé a Sammy para preguntarle si tenía idea de la dirección de las heridas" dijo Richard. "Ni que decir, que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero sabía bien. Igualmente, me parece que vamos a tener que reconstruir ambos asesinatos."

"Esa es una buena idea, tío" dijo Rachel

"¿Quiénes serían las víctimas?" preguntó Santana. Tenía una idea de quien podía llegar a cumplir el papel de la segunda.

"Los muñecos de gelatina." dijo Richard y Santana lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó

"Son unos muñecos que se hacen, de un gel, pero le dicen de gelatina. Se los puede hacer imitando la contextura física de la víctima" explicó Rachel

"Y si los hacemos, podemos ver si la teoría de Rachel es correcta" dijo Richard abriendo el maletín. "Pero hasta ahora lo es. Las heridas causadas en Fernanda, son de una persona diestra, que mide aproximadamente entre 1.60 y 1.70. Como la víctima también tenía una altura parecida, las heridas tienen un mínimo ángulo de entrada desde abajo hacia arriba. Distinto el caso de Charles, la segunda víctima. Cuyas heridas tienen un ángulo casi de 90 grados, de arriba hacia abajo. Sosteniendo así que estaba sentado cuando lo comenzó a acuchillar"

"Pero no cuando terminó" dijo Rachel

"No, la herida mortal fue la octava. Directo al corazón." dijo Richard, "después de eso, parece que lo desató"

"¿Se sospecha de alguien?" preguntó Santana

"Hasta ahora de un hombre pequeño o de una mujer. Lo cual, puede ser cualquiera" dijo Richard suspirando.

"Odio lo siguiente" dijo Rachel

"Si, vas a tener que meterte en la vida de las víctimas e investigar a fondo, para ver si tienen algo en común. Intentamos encontrar alguna conexión entre ellas, pero hasta ahora nada." dijo Richard.

"Bueno, la segunda víctima la encontraron recién ayer" dijo Santana

"Si, pero es que no sabemos el motivo." dijo Richard. "¿Por qué los mata?¿Qué fue lo que hizo que ésta persona comience a asesinar?¿Cuántas muertes más vamos a ver hasta que sepamos todo y podamos detenerlo o detenerla?"

"¿El cuchillo?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba una de las carpetas que su tío había sacado del maletín.

"Está hecho a mano. Es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora" dijo Richard.

"O sea que tenemos que buscar a alguien que tenga un taller lo suficientemente bien equipado como para hacer cuchillos" dijo la diva.

"¿Tenemos? No, no, no voy a arriesgarte por más que ahora vivas con Lucía y Santana" dijo Richard, levantándose. "Tú solo ayúdame a encontrar el asesino sin que se sepa que ayudaste"

"Sería muy injusto si no se sabe que yo ayudé" dijo la diva haciendo un puchero.

"No me importa. Lo que me importa es que continúes con vida" dijo Richard, dándole un beso en la frente y dejando la casa.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con él" dijo Santana y Rachel la miró entornando los ojos.

"Vamos a dejar ese tema de lado, mejor" dijo la diva "siento que si me voy a dormir con ese caso en la cabeza voy a soñar con un asesino al que le voy a poner cara, y solo voy a buscar a esa persona, aunque sea alguien completamente diferente"

"¿Sabías que Quinn está viviendo con Puck?" preguntó Santana mientras se levantaba, esperando a Rachel quien seguramente iba a ir a la parte de arriba.

"No, imaginé que Finn la había echado de su casa" dijo la diva. "Oh, por Dios. Mañana va a ser un infierno para mi la escuela, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Noah tiene la costumbre de contarle a su mamá con quien estuvo. Si Quinn escucha mañana voy a sufrir consecuencias"

"Estoy yo para protegerte"

"No todo el tiempo, San" dijo Rachel antes de verificar que todo estuviera cerrado en la casa y subir hacia su cuarto para darse un baño antes de acostarse.

* * *

Como había previsto la diva, Santana no iba a poder estar para protegerla, menos si el ataque venía justo cuando se estaban terminando los entrenamientos de las Cheerios y el (la) atacante era una ex Cheerio que sabía a la perfección los horarios de la misma.

"¡Diablos!" se escuchó en el pasillo después de que Quinn vaciara sobre la diva dos granizados.

"Me fui de acá" dijo la rubia viendo que del otro lado del pasillo, Santana apuraba el paso para ir a ayudar a la pequeña morena quien se había quedado con los ojos cerrados intentando entender que había sucedido.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Santana parándose al lado de Rachel, quien seguía sin abrir los ojos. "¡Fabray, que tengas un engendro del demonio en tu vientre no significa que puedes salirte con la tuya!" gritó antes de girar hacia la diva. "¿Tienes un kit para granizados?" preguntó despacio. Rachel, asintió suavemente y esperó. "Tienes cerrado el casillero, ¿me puedes dar la clave?"

"Es tu cumpleaños" fue la respuesta de la diva, y Santana se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de sonreír y abrir el casillero. "Es el bolso rosa"

Santana lo sacó y agarró una de las manos de Rachel después de asegurarse que el casillero estuviera bien cerrado.

"¿Puedes abrir los ojos?" preguntó Santana antes de empezar a caminar

"Me arden, me entró granizado" dijo Rachel

"Entonces confía en mi" dijo la latina y comenzó a guiarla hacia el baño. "¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?" dijo Santana en voz baja, mientras llegaban hasta la puerta del baño y abría, poniendo la mano q sostenía la de Rachel, en la espalda baja de la diva para guiarla hacia adentro. Por suerte, ya no había nadie ahí, se dijo a sí misma.

"Ahh, me lo dijo" dijo Rachel mientras se quedaba quieta esperando más indicaciones. "Esto es un horror, me pican demasiado y si me rasco, va a aumentar tanto la picazón como el ardor"

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó la latina, mientras hacía correr el agua en una de las piletas, rogando que funcionara el tapón que tenía, así podía meter toda la cara de Rachel adentro.

"No vas a meter toda mi cara ahí, va a quedar granizado en el agua" dijo la diva presintiendo el plan de la latina.

"Eres muy poco divertida" dijo Santana "¿Cómo quieres que te limpie?"

"Dentro del bolso hay unas toallas húmedas, ayúdame a quitarme primero el granizado, después meto la cabeza ahí" dijo la diva y Santana asintió aunque sabía que no pudiera verla.

Sacó las toallas húmedas y comenzó a limpiarla de un lado, mientras Rachel se limpiaba el otro de la cara.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Santana volviendo a ese lado de la conversación.

"Que era porque no podía entrometerme en el funcionamiento de The Unholy Trinity y hacer una cena con el padre de su hijo sin invitarla a ella. Que estaba cansada de que yo buscara acostarme con sus sobras" dijo Rachel.

"¿Eso dijo?"

"Si, lo que no entiendo es de donde saca eso. Si, lo admito, tuve un lapso de locura cuando besé a Finn, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí. Dios, si eso es besar, no quiero volver a hacerlo el resto de mi vida. Por suerte después, estuve con Noah y me di cuenta que besar a alguien es placentero. No entiendo como ella podía besar voluntariamente a Finn. Si me lo preguntan, besa muy mal. Y me di cuenta siendo mi primera...bueno, no primera, segunda vez besando a alguien. Estoy segura que recordarás con quien tuve mi primera vez"

"Respira Rach" dijo Santana agradeciendo el hecho de que la diva no podía ver, porque cuando dijo _primera vez_, Santana se había puesto furiosa y sabía muy bien que se le iba a notar en la cara.

"¿El primer beso de Rachel fue contigo, San?" preguntó Brittany, quien había seguido a las morenas hasta el interior del baño, pero como la latina estaba muy concentrada en la diva, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Acabo de tener un mini infarto" dijo Rachel llevándose una mano a su pecho, para tratar de calmarse. "Además que abrí los ojos y arden terriblemente"

"Ohh, las ayudo" dijo Brittany sacando una toalla húmeda y continuando con la limpieza del rostro de la diva. "Sigue hablando"

Santana, miraba a su amiga con los ojos abiertos, en los que se podía ver un poco de furia. Brittany, le sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

"Bueno, por lo tanto. Finn no vale la pena ser besado. Así que si algún día digo que quiero besar a Finn, ¿podrían pegarme?" dijo Rachel causando que Brittany riera y Santana dijera "si" muy convencida de que eso iba a hacer.

"Vamos a tener que hacer algo con Quinn" dijo Brittany. El rostro de Rachel ya estaba casi libre de granizado y ahora podía lavarse la cara con agua y así ayudar a quitar el granizado de los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana guiando a la diva hasta la pileta, ahora llena de agua y ayudándola a inclinarse.

"La escuché decir que no iba a detenerse" dijo la rubia.

"Esa maldita obsesión que tiene con Rachel" dijo la latina sacudiendo la cabeza

"Por fin puedo abrir un poco los ojos" dijo la diva sacando la cabeza del agua y con los ojos abiertos. "ohhh, mi pelo, mi ropa" agregó mirándose al espejo y haciendo puchero.

"No es gran pérdida lo de tu ropa" dijo la latina

"Lo sé, pero ahora tengo que ir a comprar mas de esta ropa barata. Y me cansa no poder usar lo que me gusta" dijo la diva mojándose el cabello para sacar el granizado que había ahí.

"Tendrías que ver el armario de Rachel, Britt. Tiene un monton de ropa hermosa, que estoy segura que si te entrara la usarías" dijo Santana sacando del bolso de la diva una toalla para que se seque el cabello.

"En realidad, lo que me gustaría es saber la historia de su primer beso. Ahora entiendo porque nunca me la contaste" dijo Brittany

"No hay mucho para decir" dijo Rachel después de secarse el cabello y agarrar el bolso para meterse en un cubículo y cambiarse la ropa.

"¿Cómo qué no?" dijo Santana

"En realidad lo dije porque pensé que si nunca se la contaste, es que no quieres hacerlo" dijo Rachel despacio desde adentro del cubículo.

Santana, lo pensó unos segundos y giró hacia su amiga que esperaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

"Estábamos en el arroyo, un lugar al que volvimos ayer. Teníamos 8 años. Ella me estaba contando sobre una película que había visto la noche anterior mientras yo dormía. Me contaba como los protagonistas se habían besado y como yo le dije que no entendía, ella puso sus manos en mi rostro y sus labios sobre los míos." contó Santana poniéndose colorada al sentir, nuevamente en su cuerpo, lo que sintió aquella vez. Calor y cariño recorriendo cada vena.

Rachel salió del baño y miró a la latina.

"No entiendo como fue" dijo Brittany

Santana giró los ojos, porque sabía muy bien que Brittany entendía como había sido. Pero Rachel, quien todavía no conocía mucho a la rubia, miró a Santana y levantó los hombros antes de decir: "Así"

Agarró entonces el rostro de Santana, y puso sus labios sobre los de la latina. Por un momento, pensó que Santana iba a alejarse, pero se había quedado quieta, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. Igual que ella. Pero, por alguna razón, esto le estaba gustando y comenzó a mover los labios, buscando más y más conocer como besaba Santana 8 años después. Cuando sintió, de pronto, la lengua de Santana rozando sus labios, los separó un poco y gimió cuando sintió el contacto de ambas lenguas. Fue ahí, cuando las dos volvieron a abrir los ojos y se separaron.

"¿Vieron? No era tan difícil mostrarme como había sucedido" dijo la rubia guiñándoles el ojo antes de salir del baño, agregando "aunque la verdad, guuaaau, es muy sexy verlas hacer eso"


	7. Let the heart take charge, let your mind

_Buenas! ¿Cómo están? _

_Como dije que si podía iba a meter un capítulo en el medio de esta semana, acá está!_

_Mmm si...Pezberry sucedió...seguirá sucediendo?_

_Espero poder subir otro, sino el domingo o lunes ya estoy volviendo a subir alguno._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**andreastorm4: **no, no, a nadie (todavía) les va a suceder algo malo. Gracias por la review! _

_**Vanzinha:** hola! que buenos que estes de vuelta! Gracias por la review y tus palabras! Espero seguir escribiendo cosas que te gusten! Besos! (Brittany me encantó con lo que hizo. O mi mente, no sé, ajajaja)_

_**gaby2307: ** no te hice esperar una semana más. Jajajajaja. Gracias por la review! Besos! (la fiebre se me mejoró, pero ando medio complicada en casa y con poco tiempo, y dura hasta el domingo :S)_

_**guest: **gracias por la review, guest! _

_**Andrusol:** no puedo decirte si reaccionaran o no...puedo mentirte, pero te vas a dar cuenta enseguida, así que ni lo intento, jajajaja. Gracias, me gustan mucho también los títulos, que en realidad son frases que se me ocurren de vez en cuando y siempre las termino anotando en algún lugar. Si, con esa pequeña parte de mi cabeza que piensa en inglés. De vez en cuando. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**landslide'dream:** hola! como estás? Tanto tiempo! Espero que estes bien! gracias por la review y por leerme! Saludos!_

_**HarukaIs:** no se si tanto las caras se van a ver u...muajaja, jajajajaja gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Vichyta:** gracias por las palabras, aunque no sé si doy tanto material como para idolatrar. Jajajaja, gracias por la review también, y Brittany se merece algún premio...¿ideas? Jajaja Besos!_

_**Andrea F:** Quinn es ciclotímica en este Fic, me parece...en este capítulo la quiero y no tanto. Y aprendí que no hay que subestimar la inteligencia de Brittany. Saludos! Gracias por la review! _

_Espero que les guste y nos vemos prontito!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

**Let the heart take charge, let the mind breath**

Santana se alejó de ella apenas Brittany abandonó el baño y caminó hacia la puerta. Rachel, sufría por dentro porque nuevamente iba a perder a su mejor amiga. Miró el piso, avergonzada, intentando saber que iba a suceder con ella y con Santana una vez más. La cuestión se complicaba porque ahora vivían las dos juntas.

Pero, Santana no iba a abandonar el lugar donde estaban. El beso fue sorpresivo, si, pero no es que le haya molestado. Quizás (y sabía que era cierto) lo que más le molestó fue no haber podido continuar con eso. Lo único que hizo, fue ir a la puerta a pasar el seguro del cerrojo, y así no iban a ser más interrumpidas por un rato. Total, Rachel ni siquiera se había acordado de que ya estaba perdiendo una clase.

Santana, volvió segura hacia donde se encontraba la diva, quien cuando escuchó los pasos volver hacia ella levantó la mirada.

"Santana, lo siento tanto, sé que no tendría que haber hecho eso" dijo Rachel comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, para chocar con la pared. La latina, no dijo ninguna palabra mientras miraba concentrada los ojos de la diva. Caminó hasta quedar separada de la diva por una fina capa de aire que resultaba existir ahí.

"Si algo he aprendido, es que si alguien gime así, con un simple beso, quiere decir que le gustó" fue lo que dijo Santana mientras miraba la reacción de la diva. Por supuesto, que Rachel no la decepcionó para nada. Inmediatamente, su rostro se puso colorado y pudo ver algo de lujuria en sus ojos, que ahora la miraban asustados al recordar el momento de ese beso y ese gemido.

"No puedo negar que hasta ahora, eres la persona que mejor besa" dijo Rachel despacio. Esta vez, arriesgándose a bajar la mirada.

Santana, sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta que Rachel no la estaba mirando y decidió levantar su rostro, apoyando una de sus manos en la barbilla de la diva. Cuando, por fin encontró la mirada de Rachel, volvió a sonreír.

"Nunca, pero nunca más te arrepientas de besarme. De besar a otros y otras si, pero no a mi, Rachel" dijo la latina antes de volver a sentir los labios de la diva en los suyos.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron perdidas en la boca de la otra, pero ni siquiera se asustaron cuando el timbre anunciando un recreo perturbó su momento. Se separaron despacio, después de un par de besos cortos más, guardaron las cosas de la diva en el pequeño bolso y salieron juntas del baño. Una intentando entender qué significaba todo, la otra, segura de lo que significaba todo.

"Vamos a tener que hablar" dijo Rachel antes de doblar para el lugar donde estaba su casillero.

"El significado es aquél que nosotras estemos dispuestas a darle." dijo la latina caminando a su lado. "Te acompaño así no te tiran otro granizado" agregó

"¿Pero cuál significado deberíamos darle?" preguntó la diva

"Aquél que nosotras queremos. Recuerda que te dije que no debías avergonzarte de besarme" dijo Santana despacio.

"Oh..." fue la respuesta de Rachel mientras recordaba que Santana le dijo que si debía avergonzarse de besar a otras personas. "¿Quieres que seamos exclusivas?" preguntó frenándose en el medio del pasillo y enfrentando a Santana.

"Si" fue la respuesta de Santana, mientras miraba a la diva. "Vamos, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo en el medio del pasillo. Te estás haciendo blanco fácil del lagarto embarazado"

"Igual creo que tendríamos que seguir hablando esto" dijo Rachel demostrando su frustración. Pero caminado hacia su casillero a sacar sus libros.

Cuando volvieron a pasar por uno de los baños, Santana entró, consciente de que Rachel iba a seguirla y con un grito echó a todas las personas que estaban dentro, quienes salieron corriendo prácticamente.

Cuando comprobó que estaban realmente solas, cerró con el seguro nuevamente la puerta del baño y enfrentó a Rachel.

"No voy a perder otra clase" dijo la diva y Santana asintió pero se acercó a ella, y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la diva, que no puso ninguna objeción, habló: "Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"¿Estás segura de qué quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó la diva

"Si, Rachel. Además, siento que es importante para vos que definamos esto. Y es la única definición que quiero darle"

"Si, quiero ser tu novia" dijo la diva y, poniéndose en puntas de pie, le dio un beso a la latina quien al separarse sonreía.

"Ahora, vamos a clases así no me das un eterno discurso esta tarde cuando volvamos a la casa" dijo Santana separándose de la diva y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Igual vas a tener un discurso, sobre la importancia de mis discursos" dijo Rachel siguiéndola a pasos rápidos.

* * *

Quinn miraba con miedo la puerta del salón del coro. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que le había gritado Santana esa mañana por haberle tirado dos granizados a Rachel. No entendía porque de pronto sus dos mejores amigas se habían hecho amigas de la persona a la cual torturaban a diario. Pero, iba a averiguarlo.

"No vas a averiguar nada" dijo Brittany sentándose al lado de la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo diablos haces todo el tiempo para saber que estoy pensando?" preguntó Quinn sobresaltada. Mercedes y Kurt que estaban del otro lado del salón, miraron sorprendidos.

"Te conozco" dijo Brittany y agarró una de las manos de Quinn y tiró para que esta se levantara. "Vamos a hablar lejos de esos dos" agregó viendo la confusión en su amiga.

Entraron a un aula vacía, al frente del salón del coro y se alejaron de la puerta. Lo suficiente como para hablar con tono de voz normal y sin ser escuchadas desde la puerta.

"Santana tuvo un problema, lo que la llevó a encontrar a una amiga de la que se había alejado. Eso llevó a que con esa amiga, estuviera Puck. Y como Santana es mi amiga, yo estuve con ella anoche" dijo Brittany

"Es muy críptico" dijo Quinn

"No sé qué significa eso" dijo Brittany

"Explícame claramente" dijo Quinn

"Hace muchos años atrás, Santana y Rachel se conocían. No me preguntes porque dejaron de ser amigas, porque eso es algo que tendrías que preguntarle a Santana. Yo también tendría que preguntarle porque es una de las pocas cosas que no entiendo. La cuestión es que algo sucedió el fin de semana, con respecto a San, y terminó redescubriendo esa amistad."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Puck?"

"Tengo entendido que Rachel y Puck se hicieron muy buenos amigos después de esa semana en la que estuvieron saliendo. Y yo ayer me uní a ellos, porque creo que hasta tú eres capaz de notar el cambio en el ambiente alrededor de Santana"

"Si, es más relajado" dijo Quinn mirando a la puerta

"Lo es. Ella está más relajada"

"¿Entonces...?"

"Entonces no entiendo a donde quieres llegar"

"¿Tengo que hacerme amiga de Rachel?"

"La verdad, ya que le abriste las piernas a Puck y quedaste embarazada, tendrías que abrir un poquito más la cabeza e intentar aceptar a todas las personas" dijo Santana desde la puerta del aula. Ninguna de las dos rubias habían escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero no se sorprendieron al ver a la latina.

"Dame una buena razón" dijo Quinn

"Tienes esa extraña obsesión con Rachel, ¿por qué en vez de canalizarla para seguir humillándola, no la utilizas para intentar conocerla?" preguntó Santana mientras se acercaba a las dos. Brittany sonreía porque sentía que Santana estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para pensar antes de hablar y no saltar encima de Quinn y cortarle la yugular con sus uñas.

"¿Y si me cae bien?" fue la pregunta que utilizó Quinn como respuesta.

"¿Ese es tu miedo?" preguntó la latina

"¿Cuál es tu razón para volver a ser amiga de Berry? Si lo que me contó Brittany es cierto" preguntó Quinn

"Como una idiota, dejé que la sociedad ejerciera en mis decisiones y a pesar de que quería ser amiga de Rachel, no lo hice porque pensé que estaba mal visto" respondió Santana.

"Por lo menos admites que eres idiota" dijo Quinn

"Yo no tengo problema de pegarle a una persona embarazada" dijo Brittany y Quinn la miró con miedo. "Siempre puedo decir que soy idiota" agregó levantando los hombros.

"¿Por qué anoche no me invitaron?" preguntó Quinn, y por primera vez, las otras dos porristas descubrieron en su tono de voz una grieta en la armadura que siempre mostraba.

"Porque no fue planeado" fue la respuesta de Brittany

"¿Me invitan la próxima vez?" esta vez se puso un poco colorada.

"Siempre y cuando Rachel quiera" dijo Santana

"Seguro que si le pides perdón, va a querer" dijo Brittany y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Vamos, seguro que Schue ya llegó tarde y nos va a retar porque por primera vez alguien llega más tarde que él"

Santana y Quinn se miraron unos segundos más antes de seguir a Brittany a glee.

* * *

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde a glee?" preguntó Rachel mientras manejaba rumbo a su casa junto a Santana.

"Brittany estaba hablando con Quinn" dijo la latina. "Y me entrometí en la conversación"

"Oh" dijo Rachel justo cuando estacionaba en su casa. "Aunque seguro que fue una conversación fructífera ya que ni Quinn ni vos estaban lastimadas"

"Extrañamente, pude controlar mis ganas de asesinar a esa rubia frígida" dijo la latina antes de bajarse del vehículo.

Rachel, la siguió hasta el interior de la casa en silencio y no alcanzó a guardar su bolso en el armario, que un par de labios estaba encima del de ella.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó cuadno el beso se acabó.

"Extrañaba besarte" dijo Santana caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué sucedió con Quinn?" preguntó Rachel, no saberlo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. En realidad, su interés era saber si iban a sufrir o no represalias. Bueno, si ella iba a sufrir o no represalias.

"En realidad..." comenzó a decir Santana mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con Quinn "No sé bien en qué quedó. La verdad. Parece que en realidad solo le molestó que no la invitáramos anoche. Aunque Brittany le dijo que no fue planeado. Y pidió que la invitáramos la próxima vez. Incluso creo que aceptó bien el hecho de que tenía que comenzar a pasar más tiempo contigo"

"¿Quinn Fabray pasando tiempo conmigo?" preguntó la diva riendo.

"Si" dijo Santana. "Llegó correo" agregó señalando una pila de cartas que había en la mesa.

"Tu mamá lo debe haber entrado esta mañana" dijo la diva comenzando a revisar los sobres.

"¿No crees que podemos llegar a hacer otras cosas, además de revisar la correspondencia?" preguntó Santana levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la diva.

"A veces llegan cosas para mi padre que tengo que revisar" dijo Rachel.

Santana agarró las manos de Rachel y se sentó en su falda.

"Ahora no. Puedes hacerlo cuando estemos con mi madre" dijo la latina besándola profundamente, Rachel no se resistió y respondió el beso con la misma pasión con que Santana se lo estaba dando. Poco después, al separarse, las dos estaban agitadas, pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

"¿Vamos a decirle a mi madre?" preguntó Santana acomodándole el cabello a la diva, pero sin salir de encima de ella.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó Rachel acariciando la piel de la espalda de Santana, sus manos durante el beso se habían movido debajo del top del uniforme de las Cheerios. Pero como no hubo queja alguna, decidió dejarlas ahí.

"¿Podemos pasar un tiempo entre nosotras?"

"Me parece bien" dijo Rachel levantando el rostro para seguir besando a la latina, quien sonrió ante el gesto

* * *

"Encima ahora tengo que alimentar a una chica que come por dos" dijo Lucía entrando a la cocina y mirando sospechosamente a su hija y a Rachel, quienes tenían sobre la mesa las cosas de la escuela pero que le dieron esa sensación de que estaban haciendo algo, bueno..."¿Qué están ocultándome?" les preguntó parándose entre el medio de las dos.

"Nada" dijo Santana y Lucía entornó todavía más los ojos

"¿De qué estabas hablando cuando entraste?" preguntó Rachel "¿Qué chica embarazada?"

"Ahhh, si...ahí afuera, justo cuando yo llegaba, arribaron a este terreno las dos ballenas humanas y Quinn Fabray" dijo Lucía. Rachel parecía normal, pensó mientras miraba a la diva. "Ah, y Richard me dijo que esta noche va a venir a hablar a solas con vos con respecto a la charla que tuvieron con Leroy por teléfono anoche"

"Oh." dijo la diva

Lucía la miró. Había notado algo que preocupaba a Rachel la noche anterior, pero ella estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con Santana, por lo tanto no pudo preguntar de que era lo que habían hablado con Leroy. No es que le carcomiera la curiosidad, pero sabía que había algo en esa conversación que había preocupado un poco a la pequeña morena.

"¿Quinn está acá?" preguntó la diva. Sacudió la cabeza como volviendo a la normalidad, y esto llamó todavía más la atención de Lucía.

"Si." dijo la mujer sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rachel.

"Bueno, voy a ir a pasear a los perros" dijo levantándose y Santana la miró extrañada.

"¿No quieres recibirlos?" preguntó la latina "Al fin y al cabo, es tu casa"

"Pero solo Noah es mi amigo" dijo Rachel y caminó hacia la puerta.

Santana quiso seguirla, pero Lucía la frenó.

"Ve a hacerte cargo de esos adolescentes tolerantes a todo menos a los modales" dijo la mujer y Santana asintió.

* * *

Después de explicarle a Quinn que no era su casa, y porque estaba viviendo ahí, la rubia intentó no reírse en la cara de la latina, pero como no lo logró, Puck decidió llevársela.

"Hay que ver los nervios de esa embarazada. Se cree que porque nació en cuna de plata, puede venir a reírse de los demás" dijo Lucía apareciendo en el living con las manos en la cintura. "Además, digamos que no es muy inteligente, ya que ni siquiera supo utilizar un método anticonceptivo para hacerse seguir pasando por vírgen. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que es idiota, embarazada y un fracaso como presidenta del Club de Celibato"

"Guau, ahora entiendo de donde sacas tu carácter" dijo Brittany riendo.

"Rubiecita estilo Barbie, no me provoques" dijo Lucía saliendo del living.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Brittany cuando se quedó nuevamente sola con Santana

"No sé. Hubo una conversación medio rara entre ella y Rachel cuando estábamos en la cocina. Y además, Rachel se fue porque estaba Quinn" dijo Santana mirando el lugar vacío en donde había estado su madre.

"Ahhh..." dijo Brittany pensando. "Dime..." agregó golpeando su hombro con el de Santana. "¿Cómo fue después de que las dejé solas en el baño?"

Ahora, Brittany estaba sonriendo y Santana también sonrió.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó la latina

"Es fácil. Hay muchas hadas y unicornios dando vueltas alrededor de uds. Es como que son dos planetas que se atraen constantemente y aunque no quieran, saben muy bien que pueden explotar generando una hermosa supernova"

"¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?"

"Lo leo en internet" dijo Brittany levantando los hombros.

"Fue sorprendente, nos seguimos besando hasta el período siguiente y después, cuando volvimos a la casa. Ah, mi mamá no sabe nada de nada" dijo la latina y Brittany asintió.

"¿Crees que se enoje?" preguntó la rubia mirando hacia el lugar por donde la mujer de la que estaban hablando podría llegar a entrar.

"No, pero...por ahora queremos ver como estamos juntas." dijo Santana

"Me alegro" dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina y levantándose para ir a la cocina.

"Y encima, lo primero que hace cuando entra, es decir: López, no sabía que Lima Heights Adyacentes quedaba en esta parte del pueblo y era tan lujoso" Lucía, le contaba las reacciones de Quinn ante la casa y lo que Santana le había contado a la diva quien la miraba sorprendida. Cuando Brittany y Santana la miraron, notaron que era por el ataque verbal más que por las reacciones de Quinn. "Después, cuando Santana le contó que nuestra casa se había quemado, ¿puedes creer que tuvo el tupé de decir que esperaba que las ratas de esa zona hubieran perecido?"

"Es Quinn Fabray, no se puede esperar demasiado de ella" dijo Rachel tratando de seguir intentando ingresar a su casa, ya que Lucía la había detenido justo en la puerta.

"Es cierto. Una vez nos estuvimos besando y ella quería que tengamos sexo, pero yo le dije que no y esa semana me hizo correr en todos los entrenamientos" dijo Brittany, logrando que todas la miraran sorprendidas e intentando saber de donde venía ese recuerdo.

"Por eso te hizo correr tanto" dijo Santana que recordaba esa semana

"Si, fue terrible. ¿Qué hay para comer?" preguntó Brittany abriendo la heladera

* * *

Decidieron que esa noche Brittany se quede a dormir, total tenía siempre un uniforme de repuesto en su bolso.

Cuando Richard llegó, Brittany abrió los ojos y se acercó sensualmente al tío de la diva, quien la miraba asustado.

"Hola, soy Brittany. Y me encantaría que formes un lugar en el recuerdo de mis sábanas" dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

"Hola, soy Richard. Tío de Rachel. Y policía" dijo el hombre agregando lo último seriamente.

Brittany, quien por todas las cosas que había contado Puck, le temía a los policías, dijo: "Gusto en conocerlo. Me voy a limitar a recordarlo solo como tío de Rachel"

"No hay problema" dijo el hombre y miró a la diva quien esperaba. "¿Dónde podemos hablar?"

"En el estudio de papá" dijo Rachel y el hombre asintió siguiéndola.

"¿Les llevo algo para tomar?" preguntó Lucía.

"No, estamos bien, gracias" dijo Richard siguiendo a su nieta.

* * *

Santana, quien estaba intrigada de lo que podrían llegar a estar hablando ya que sabía bien que del caso no era ya que ella tendría que estar presente, se excusó para ir al baño y se acercó a la puerta del estudio para tratar de escuchar lo que decían.

"¿Pero ella quiere conocerme?" Santana reconoció la voz de Rachel en la pregunta.

"Si, yo me he encargado de investigarla además. Está limpia" dijo Richard

"Pero eso no me interesa. Me interesa saber porque de pronto esta mujer quiere conocerme y parece que tanto, ya que quiere quebrar por dos años el contrato que hizo con mis padres" dijo la diva

"Rachel, tendrías que darle una oportunidad a Shelby" dijo Richard. "Ella quiere conocer a su hija. Más allá de todo, eres su hija"

"Pero mis padres..."

"Tus padres hicieron todo lo que pudieron para criarte y Leroy se siente cada vez peor por dejarte en esta casa sola, mientras él se ocupa de lo de Hiram."

"Tengo a Lucía, a Santana, a ti"

"Si, pero nunca tuviste una madre"

"Está bien" dijo la diva después de unos segundos en los que Santana sospechó que estaba pensando. Decidió dejar de espiar en ese momento y supo que tomó la decisión correcta cuando volvió a la cocina y segundos después Rachel y su tío aparecían por ahí.

"Ahora si te aceptamos algo para tomar, Lucía" dijo Richard


	8. Stop me, and leave me regain my reason

_Buenas! _

_Volví!_

_No va a haber actualizaciones diarias, pero voy a hacer todo lo imposible para que sean seguidas. :D_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Vichyta:** en que forma te meto como premio de Britt? Muchas gracias, me siento realmente honrada de ser una de las pocas que sigues. Espero no decaer. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**AndruSol:** que poca fé al Pezberry! Si, son pareja, pero vamos a ir light desde acá hasta no sé donde. Van a durar, por lo menos en lo que veo en esta , probablemente se me de un Quitt, no lo niego. Shelby...veremos, ahora hay que investigar el caso un poco más. Gracias a vos por leerme. Besos!_

_**Vanzinha:** muchas gracias por dejarme la review. Lucía es más madre de lo que pensamos...gracias por leerme de nuevo! Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_pd: espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Stop me, and leave me regain my reason**

Las horas pasaban, alrededor de la casa de los Berry, el silencio era insoportable. Parecía que había demasiado ruido entre los árboles. Santana recordaba palabra a palabra lo que había escuchado hablar a Rachel y a su tío y se preguntaba de que se trataría. Aunque obviamente, con un poco de lógica, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la madre de la diva. ¿Por qué su novia no había intentado hablar con ella? Bueno, no podía culparla por eso tampoco, era demasiado reciente su relación (no llevaba ni un día) y su amistad reencontrada (no llevaba ni una semana). Igualmente, quería saber que pasaba. Había visto cosas que no había visto en los ojos de la diva en la charla con su madre esa misma tarde. Preocupación, miedo, desconocimiento. Esas eran las palabras que se le venían a la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que había visto en la diva esa tarde.

Se levantó de la cama, rogando quedarse dormida aunque sea mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, pero se llevó una nueva sorpresa. En el patio trasero de la casa, iluminada por los pequeños faroles bien ubicados, se encontraba Rachel en una reposera, junto a la piscina. Y sus dos enormes perros al lado, echados.

Salió de su cuarto, decidida a enfrentar la situación. Quería saber de que se trataba lo de Rachel y su madre. Quería saber como enfrentar la situación con Quinn. Quería tener todas las respuestas del mundo.

"Pero no podemos tener todas las respuestas del mundo" dijo la voz de Lucía junto a la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

"¡Santa Madre de Dios Santísimo en su Santa Santidad!" gritó Santana dando un salto. Afuera, los dos perros comenzaron a ladrar en dirección a la casa.

"Genial, ahora le hiciste notar que estábamos acá" dijo Lucía

"¡No puedes asustarme así, mamá!¿Estás loca?¿Quieres que tu hija muera de un paro cardíaco a la dulce edad de 16 años a causa del susto que le diste?"

"No seas exagerada Santana." dijo Lucía encendiendo la luz de la cocina. "Además, nunca fuiste dulce"

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?" preguntó la joven latina mirando a su madre.

"Estoy mirando a Rachel y pensando en como sentarme a su lado para hacerle las preguntas que quiero hacerle. Estoy segura de que la conversación con Richard no fue lo que esperaba"

"Tuvo que ver con la madre"

"¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no escuches las conversaciones ajenas? Aunque, no tengo porque enojarme demasiado si me cuentas que escuchaste" dijo la mujer acercándose a Santana.

"Mi madre quiere conocerme. Vive en Carmel. Habló directamente con Leroy y acordaron que podían obviar la cláusula del contrato. Leroy cree que es lo mejor para mi, hace años que vengo con una figura paterna abajo. Igualmente, cree que mi adolescencia también tiene que ser algo que mi madre pueda presenciar. Además, de que le parece que es bueno que tenga una mujer como modelo a seguir. En eso, le dije que ya te tenía a vos, Lucía. Pero él insiste. Tiene, de repente, un miedo de que le pase algo y quiere estar seguro si va a poder dejarme en manos de mi madre o en las tuyas" dijo Rachel. Ella había llegado a la puerta cuando Lucía encendió la luz. Se había preocupado al escuchar el grito de Santana y sus propios perros ladrando, por lo tanto decidió ir a ver. Escuchó entonces la conversación entre madre e hija y por un instante, en su cabeza, pasó la pregunta sobre si algún día podría llegar a tener una relación con su madre.

"¿Y tú qué quieres?" preguntó Lucía.

"Quiero saber que opina papá de ella." dijo Rachel "Me ha hablado muy bien, pero no me dijo que opina él de ella. Me dijo lo que quiere él, lo que desea él. Pero no me dijo que opina él de ella"

"Quizás no la conozca tanto como para opinar" dijo Lucía y Santana intentó acercarse a la diva.

"Exacto. Si él no la conoce tanto como para opinar sobre ella. ¿Por qué tengo que conocerla yo sola?¿Por qué no puede estar él presente?" preguntó Rachel y cuando se dio cuenta, una mano había agarrado una de las suyas. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a la latina mirándola con cariño.

"¿Por qué no esperas hasta que él vuelva?" Preguntó entonces Lucía. "Y además, quiero que me expliquen que está pasando entre uds. dos"

Ante estas últimas palabras, Santana soltó a la diva e hizo cuatro pasos hacia atrás, antes de decir "Nada"

"Sienténse las dos." dijo Lucía con autoridad en la voz. Santana miró a la diva, quien asintió, asustada porque nunca había escuchado a la mujer hablando con ese tono. Por lo tanto, después de cerrar la puerta y activar la alarma, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Al frente de Santana, quien pensaba en que iban a decir. Aunque, no pudiera comunicarle a la diva sus palabras.

Lucía, preparó unas tazas de té, y después de servirlas se sentó y esperó. Observando con más profundidad a su hija, pensando en que quizás iba a quebrarse más rápido. Pero, cinco minutos después, eso no había sucedido.

"Debe ser importante para que cinco minutos después de mi mirada profunda no hayas hablado" dijo Lucía relajándose en la silla. "Y antes de que empiecen a inventar excusas, quiero la verdad. No me importa cual sea. Quiero la verdad. Hoy noté algo extraño y ahora, ante el silencio sé que es importante"

"Mamá..." comenzó a decir firme Santana. Sabía que quizás a Lucía no le gustara lo que iba a decirle. Y quizás Rachel se enojara con ella por no esperar un tiempo más. "Rachel y yo no somos solo...amigas"

"Me lo imaginé" dijo Lucía y las dos adolescentes la miraron sorprendidas. "No soy una vieja idiota y basta con escuchar las cosas que Santana ha dicho en estos días, para darme cuenta que lo que a ella le estaba pasando era más profundo que solo reencontrarse con una amiga. O las cosas que dice Brittany, que fue dejando una pista por acá, otra por allá."

"Brittany está en todos lados. Nuestro primer beso tiene que ver con ella" dijo Santana, mucho más relajada de lo que estaba, y por lo tanto, como se trataba de su madre, mucho más confiada al hablar.

"¿Y cuándo sucedió éste primer beso?" preguntó Lucía, quien ahora miraba a Rachel, silenciosa y quieta en una silla, con la cara y sus ojos dirigidos hacia Santana, con emoción en la mirada.

"Esta mañana, en la escuela" respondió Santana.

"Bien." dijo Lucía. Tenía ahora, que terminar de hablar del otro tema de Rachel. Sabía que la diva no manejaba muy bien una gran cantidad de emociones, y mucho menos un gran flujo de pensamientos en su cabeza, que generan conversaciones. Rachel estaba acostumbrada a resolver todos sus problemas ella sola. "Rachel" agregó, estirando una mano para sacar de a la diva del lugar en donde estaba. "¿Quieres que sigamos con el otro tema?"

"No, gracias" dijo la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lucía y Santana observaba como pensando que la habían dejado sin contar un montón de cosas emocionantes, que involucraban la boca de Rachel Berry y la suya.

"Quiero esto." dijo Rachel señalando a las latinas. "Quiero una madre con la cual poder hablar. No creo que se aleje porque le dio su hija a una pareja de homosexuales, no creo que me rechace por eso. Pero...¿si me rechaza por cualquier otra cosa?¿Qué puede hacer a una madre rechazar a su hija? Quiero poder sentarme con ella y hablar de las cosas que puedan llegar a pasar con Santana de ahora en más. Quiero una madre."

"Espero que no te toque una madre completamente loca como la mía" dijo Santana y se ganó una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Lucía.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no esperas hasta que él vuelva y la van a conocer juntos?" preguntó Lucía.

"¿Crees que eso sería bueno?" preguntó Rachel y Lucía la miró como cuando era niña. Como el día que Leroy le pidió que le explicara porque Hiram no iba a estar más por la casa. Porque tenían que ir al cementerio.

"Creo que sería lo óptimo" dijo Lucía

Santana, se había guardado sus opiniones, porque inmediatamente sintió una oleada de celos al pensar que una mujer podría venir a quitarle a su novia, hasta que recordó que estaban hablando de la madre de dicha diva.

"Entonces eso haré. Gracias." dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia su cuarto.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó la mujer y la diva se detuvo a mirarla.

"A mi cuarto, a dormir" dijo la diva como si nada

"Nada de eso. Ahora, vuelve a sentarte" dijo Lucía señalando la silla que Rachel había desocupado. Cuando la diva lo hizo, decidió continuar. "Y quiero saber todo lo referente a su relación"

"Pensé que te habías olvidado" confesó Rachel

"Puedo ocuparme de varios temas a la vez" dijo Lucía

"Eso descubro" dijo Rachel

"Bien, entonces el beso fue esta mañana en la escuela¿A raíz de qué?¿Perdieron clases?" preguntó Lucía y Rachel suspiró.

"Fue a raíz de que me tiraron un granizado. Santana se enojó y me acompañó al baño a limpiarme. Mientras estábamos ahí, surgió el tema de los besos y no nos dimos cuenta de que Brittany había entrado..." Rachel, pasó unos minutos contando como habían llegado al primer beso, mientras su pierna acariciaba la de Santana por debajo de la mesa.

"Ah, que romántico. Bien, ¿Qué sucedió con Quinn? No creo que le dieras su merecido, porque estuvo después en esta casa" dijo Lucía mirando a su hija.

"Ella dijo que se sintió mal porque no la habíamos invitado anoche a la cena. Sonó bastante sincera, por lo tanto decidí perdonarla y no romperle la cara a golpes" dijo Santana

"Bastante maduro de tu parte. Sabes que no estoy a favor de la violencia" dijo Rachel y la latina sonrió, aunque se pudo notar que nuevamente se había puesto colorada.

"Bien" dijo Lucía. "Esto lo vamos a tener que hablar con tu padre cuando vuelva. Mientras tanto, ya que estamos viviendo acá, me gustaría poner algunas reglas en cuanto a su relación dentro de la casa y que me pueda llegar a afectar"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Santana

"No, mañana cuando vuelvan de la escuela. Así que a dormir, en cuartos separados, las dos" dijo Lucía y pudo ver como ambas adolescentes, después de desearle las buenas noches, caminaban de la mano hacia el piso superior.

* * *

El sueño era terrible, a la mañana siguiente, para las dos morenas. Una, bostezaba ampliamente en los entrenamientos y la otra en el salón del coro. Cuando la escuela se comenzó a llenar de alumnos, las dos caminaron por el pasillo, en dirección a sus casilleros, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Para la hora del almuerzo, momento en que se reunieron a solas en el salón del coro, para compartir unos besos y el almuerzo, las dos solo querían saltearse las clases siguientes y glee para poder ir a dormir.

"Tu madre nos mata si se entera" dijo Rachel acariciando la mano de la latina

"Es culpa de ella por mantenernos despiertas" dijo la latina, corriendo un mechón de cabello del rostro de la diva y pasando la punta del dedo índice por su cuello.

"Yo me hubiera mantenido despierta hasta esa hora si no hubiera sabido que hacer o hubiera encontrado la manera de dejar de pensar en mi madre"

"¿Cómo estás con eso?"

"Sigo pensando, creo que ya inconscientemente. Creo que toda mujer soltera que veo va a ser ella."

"¿Quieres conocerla?"

"Temo hacerlo"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Tengo miedo. No me gustan esos cambios tan bruscos. Estamos hablando de la mujer que me dio a luz, pero de la que ni siquiera sé su nombre"

"Rach, pero...¿quieres conocerla?"

"No sé"

"¿No sabes qué?" preguntó Puck entrando en el salón del coro. "Advierto que Quinn las está buscando. No sé para qué"

"Y seguramente te siguió hasta acá, idiota" dijo Santana

"Y yo también" dijo Brittany apareciendo detrás del muchacho. "Además, que estoy segura de que Rach trajo mucha más comida que la que realmente ella y Santana iban a comer"

"Esa es una buena forma de pensar que me gusta" dijo Puck sentándose al lado de la diva y sacando la comida del bolso de la misma.

"¿Sabías que esto podía llegar a pasar?" preguntó Santana

"Puede ser muy posible" dijo la diva.

"Pensé que Berry era más habladora, pero solo escucho sonidos de mandíbulas comiendo" dijo Quinn entrando también a donde estaban las morenas y sus amigos.

"Q." dijo la latina como modo de saludo, Rachel solo asintió con su cabeza.

La rubia, quien se sorprendió por este gesto, se sentó en el piso al frente de la diva y la observó fijamente.

"¿Qué diablos pasa en tu cabeza bañada en agua oxigenada?" preguntó Santana cuando se cansó de que Quinn mirara a su novia.

"Estoy sorprendida por la falta de saludo de Berry" dijo Quinn

"Movió la cabeza en forma de reconocimiento. Soportalo" dijo Puck sonando enojado.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Ofendí a tu querida amiga?" preguntó Quinn

"No, no creo que lo hayas hecho, porque creo que ella no te está prestando atención" dijo el muchacho y todos miraron nuevamente a Rachel que estaba concentrada en su teléfono.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana

La diva, levantó la mirada y se encontró con que todos la estaban viendo.

"Oh, lo siento. Un mensaje de mi tío" dijo.

"¿Tienes un tío?" preguntó Quinn.

"No es de tu incumbencia" dijo la diva y la rubia se quedó sorprendida por su respuesta.

"Mira, Berry..." comenzó a decir Quinn

"Mira, Berry, nada, Quinn" dijo Brittany y la otra rubia asintió.

El resto de la hora del almuerzo, mientras Santana, Brittany y Puck compartían historias, Quinn se mantuvo callada intentado "abrir más la mente para descubrir que Rachel Berry no era tan mala persona" y Rachel pensando en el mensaje que su tío le había enviado.

* * *

El resto del día fluyó tranquilo. Hasta, la hora de glee. Cuando Brittany, Santana, Puck y Rachel vieron las claras intenciones de lo que estaba por pasar, se dieron cuenta de que algo se les había olvidado.

"Finn Hudson" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza y en voz baja, haciendo que solo Noah pudiera escucharla. "La piedra en el zapato que no puedo encontrar y sigue y sigue molestándome"

"Pensé que te gustaba Finn" dijo una voz detrás de la diva, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de alguien más. Quinn.

"Fue un momento corto, gracias al cielo, de locura. Quinn. Lamento haberme interpuesto en su relación" dijo la diva sin girarse a mirarla.

"No hay problema. Ahora pienso si no tendría que haberlo dejado antes" dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo a la diva por la sinceridad de sus palabras y la persona a la que se las estaba diciendo.

"Mi baby mama tiene razón, Rach" dijo Noah, logrando que Quinn le pegara en la nuca. "Como soy todo un caballero, voy a ignorar el reciente golpe y la denuncia contra la violencia de género que iba a hacer en contra tuya, Quinn" agregó.

"Gracias Puck" dijo Quinn revoleando los ojos, mientras veía como Rachel sonreía ampliamente.

"A todo esto, de tanto hablar, te estas perdiendo la canción del inepto poste" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva.

"Es que es muy aburrido...¡Ya sé!" dijo la diva y sacó su celular del bolso, y puso rostro de preocupación mientras lo miraba. "¡No! ¿En serio?" preguntó en voz alta, logrando llamar la atención del resto de los miembros del coro quienes, comenzaron a mirarla, olvidándose todos del co capitán que estaba cantando. "Voy enseguida para allá. Si...si...llevo a alguien conmigo. No, no voy a poder pensar en otra cosa"

El sr. Schuester, miró a su pequeña co capitana preocupado mientras Noah entendía que era lo que su amiga estaba haciendo y puso una mano en su hombro con cara de preocupación. Santana, quien no entendía nada, miró a su amigo y vio que éste le guiñaba uno de los ojos.

Rachel, entonces hizo que cortaba el teléfono y suspiró, tan sonoramente como la conversación que acababa de tener.

"Rachel, te noto preocupada. ¿Está todo bien?" preguntó el sr. Schuester acercándose a ella, pasando por delante de Finn quien seguía cantando en el medio del salón, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La diva, solo sacudió un poco la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Disculpe sr. S. Voy a responder por ella, porque obviamente no está nada bien. Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con su abuelita, que está muy enferma" dijo Puck

Santana quien se dio cuenta ya que sabía que Rachel carecía de abuelas, una por rechazar a su hijo por ser homosexual y la otra por no conocerla, entendió perfectamente ahí lo que estaba sucediendo e imitó a Puckerman.

"Tiene razón, señor S. Mi padre, quien trabaja en el hospital, me comentó lo que estaba sucediendo." dijo la latina, enviándoles así un mensaje a Quinn y a Brittany para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"No creo que vaya a poder quedarse, sr. S" dijo Noah mirando a Rachel quien ahora había comenzado a llorar mucho más notoriamente, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y sollozando palabras en voz baja.

"Esta bien, Rachel puede retirarse" dijo el profesor, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente al ver que no solo se levantaba quien él había nombrado, sino también Puckerman, Santana, Brittany y Quinn. "¿Qué hacen?" preguntó

"Yo soy su mejor amigo y su abuelita me cae muy bien" dijo Noah pasando todo un brazo por los hombros de Rachel, quien ahora había comenzado a incluir sonidos en su llanto, y caminando hacia fuera del aula.

"Nosotras sentimos que ella merece compañía y como vemos que el resto de uds. sigue muy concentrado en el cacareo de Finn..." dijo Santana dejando que el profesor terminara la frase en su cabeza y siguiendo a Rachel y a Puckerman, siendo seguida por las dos rubias.

Cuando el quinteto llegó a la puerta de la escuela, y notando que no eran seguidos por nadie del club, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de lo que habían hecho. Solo habían estado 10 minutos en glee.

"Eres genial, Berry" dijo Quinn palmeando una sola vez el hombro de la diva, quien sonreía con la cara manchada de rimmel por las lágrimas.

"Gracias. Esperaba sinceramente que se dieran cuenta que era una estrategia para poder salir de ahí" dijo la diva, mientras Brittany la abrazaba llorando.

"Siento mucho lo de tu abuelita" dijo la rubia y todos los demás intentaron durante unos minutos hacerle entender que había sido todo un plan para poder salir de glee.

"Ohhh...bueno." dijo Brittany cuando entendió.

"¿Quieren ir a comer a mi casa esta noche?" preguntó la diva y después de que todos aceptaron y arreglaron la hora a la que iban a llegar a la casa Berry, cada uno se fue por su lado. O con su transporte.

* * *

"¿Sr. Schuester?" dijo Kurt levantando la mano tentativamente. No habían pasado 10 minutos desde que habían quedado solo 7 miembros en el salón del coro y el profesor, quien hablaba preocupado por la situación personal de una de sus alumnos.

"¿Si, Kurt?" preguntó el profesor.

"Creo que debería ponerse más firme con respecto a nosotros" dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el profesor

"Porque sé muy bien que el padre de Santana la abandonó hace años" dijo el muchacho, quien se levantó y salió del salón del coro junto a Mercedes y Tina.

"No entiendo" confesó Schuester a los alumnos que se habían quedado con él. Artie miró a Tina, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de empezar a rodar hasta la puerta y agregar:

"Lo que Kurt quiso decir, Sr. Schue, es que nos jugaron una broma con tal de no escuchar a Finn cantarle a Rachel. Y eso que es la primera vez que lo hace."

"Sigo sin entender" dijo Schuester

"Lo que quisieron decirle, Sr. Schuester." dijo Matt mientras se levantaba junto a Mike para salir "Es que se estaban aburriendo tanto de escuchar a Finn cantar, que prefirieron mentirle y mentirnos en la cara antes que seguir escuchándolo."

"Ohhh" dijo Schuester y miró a Finn enojado. "No vas a cantar más serenatas" agregó antes de salir él mismo detrás de sus alumnos.

* * *

"¿Qué te dijo Richard?" preguntó Santana mientras volvían a la casa. Deseaba que fuera viernes, o sábado. Seguir con las clases de manejo, lo cual implicaría más tiempo a solas con la diva.

"Cosas del caso" dijo Rachel

"Si, supuse, pero desde entonces estás callada" dijo la latina.

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel "Quiere que vayamos esta noche a entrevistar al novio de la primera víctima."

"¿Vayamos?"

"Si, vos y yo"

"¿Por qué él no? Es un posible sospechoso si me lo dices a mi." dijo la latina mirando por la ventana.

"¿Posible sospechoso?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, digamos, la mujer obviamente estaba preparando una cena romántica para dos y él no estaba invitado. Igual que en el segundo caso. Primero habría que averiguar si las parejas de las víctimas se conocían entre si. Quizás hicieron algún tipo de trato para deshacerse de sus parejas." dijo Santana

"Es interesante esa teoría, San" dijo la diva.

Continuaron en silencio hasta estar dentro de la casa, en donde Santana se deshizo del uniforme de las porristas en su cuarto, y bajó con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera. Al no encontrar a la diva en la cocina o en el living, se dirigió al patio trasero en donde alguien la atacó por detrás y comenzó a besarla ansiosamente.

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron por aire.

"En realidad extrañé tus labios" dijo la diva antes de volver a atacar a la latina.

Santana, estaba un poco incómoda, ya que estaban paradas en el medio del parque. Logrando detener a Rachel un segundo, caminó hacia la galería que cubría la entrada trasera de la casa de la diva, y se sentó en los escalones. Rachel se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente volvieron a besarse. Pocos minutos después, Rachel estaba acostada sobre las maderas del piso con medio cuerpo de Santana encima de ella.

"Esto es genial" dijo la latina separando sus labios de los de Rachel y besando su barbilla.

"No tan genial para mi" dijo Lucía, asustando a las morenas y haciendo que se separen.

"Para mi si" dijo Puck, parado al lado de Lucía, levantando las cejas.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana. Sabía que si Puck tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que sucedía entre ellas, iban a comenzar a sentirse completamente acosadas con gran cantidad de innuendos por parte del muchacho.

"Noah, preferiría que esto se mantuviera entre nosotros" dijo Rachel, juntando la voluntad suficiente para quitar su mente de los labios de Santana y los pensamientos que le habían hecho obtener, para poder pensar un poco más lógicamente.

"¿Cómo es eso que tengo una cena con Quinn, Brittany, Puck y uds. dos?" preguntó Lucía.

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Santana antes de que Rachel se levantara rápidamente del suelo.

"Antes tenemos que ir a entrevistar a alguien" dijo la diva recordando y Santana asintió. "No creo que tardemos más de dos horas, y por eso les dije que vinieran a las 8"

"Si, pero este ya llegó" dijo Lucía señalando al chico que sonreía de forma idiota.

"Podría venir con nosotras" dijo Rachel y Santana sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Oh...puede llevar a caminar a los perros"

"Esa es una mejor expectativa de vida para mi" dijo Noah sonriendo. Las morenas fueron a buscar sus bolsos y salieron rumbo a la casa del novio de la primer víctima.


	9. Show me the reason to the truth in your

_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo dicen que les va?_

_Espero que bien!_

_Vamos a seguir con estos capítulos que a mi me sirven para continuar la historia, pero ni idea de como quedan más allá de mi propia cabeza._

_Gracias por los favorites, reviews y follows. _

_**Gaby2307:** jajajajaa no sé ni que decir, porque siendo sincera, solo me acuerdo algunos detalles del capítulo anterior. No demasiados. El resto, los tengo todos acomodados en la mente, en cajones, pero si, Santana y Lucía pasaron mucho tiempo solas, entonces uno obtiene pequeñas cosas de la otra persona. Gracias por la review! _

_**AndruSol:** es rápida y a la vez no, la cosa. Digamos, si, se besan, si tienen algún tipo de "relación" entre ellas, pero por ejemplo, en este capítulo hablan de ese tema, pero no hablan de los sentimientos. La relación no va a ser tan rápida en cuanto a sentimientos. Van a haber besos, pero nada más por ahora, porque considero que las dos tienen que pensar que es realmente lo que sienten. Digamos, son amigas desde un domingo de nuevo y se besaron un martes. No sé como se desarrollará el resto de la historia. Si voy a tener que tratar de acordarme de cerrar todo lo que planteé al comienzo. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Y como siento que se me escapa la originalidad de las manos, me despido humildemente. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

**Show me the reason to the truth in your heart**

Las preguntas de Rachel no parecían nada raro, pensó Santana mientras estaban sentadas al frente de Alexander Summers, el novio de la primer víctima. Ella, había recibido la orden de hablar solo, y solo si, era necesario o le parecía que debería hacerle algún tipo de pregunta.

"¿Sr. Summers, Fernanda cambió en algo en los últimos días antes de su muerte?" preguntó Rachel y el hombre la miró, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

"No podría decirle con seguridad. Yo había estado atareado de trabajo y la verdad, la vi muy poco." respondió él.

Santana mientras tanto, pensaba que seguramente el hombre debía tener algún defecto, porque físicamente era perfecto. Un cuerpo trabajado en gimnasio, arduamente, unos ojos azules que brillaban de distintas formas de acuerdo a la luz, una cabellera corta y negra.

"Aunque..." dijo él como recordando algo "había comenzado a frecuentar ese lugar, que queda en Columbus..."

"¿Qué lugar?" preguntó Rachel

"Es un pub o algo así. Yo no iba con ella porque la verdad no me atraía mucho la perspectiva, pero...es un lugar nuevo...creo que se llama...Monogamy o algo así" dijo Alexander pensativamente

"¿Qué era lo que no le atraía?" preguntó Rachel

"Es un lugar para personas que tienen pareja y no quieren engañar a la suya. Una vez fui con ella, la verdad, nos hicieron separarnos en la entrada y nos pidieron que intentáramos hablar con otras personas. La idea del pub es hacer que cada pareja forme amistades verdadera fuera de su propia burbuja, sin engañar, sin enamorarse, etc. Fernanda quiso ir, porque una amiga de ella que es psicóloga le comentó que es una buena forma de poner a prueba la fidelidad" explicó Alexander

"¿Y ud. no es fiel?" preguntó Santana, logrando ganarse una mirada casi asesina de la diva.

"No...yo si fui fiel. Siempre" dijo Alexander, no mostraba ni siquiera enojo por la pregunta.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Santana para que no hablara.

"Pero ella...yo sabía de sus relaciones anteriores y sabía que la fidelidad no era una de sus virtudes" dijo el hombre, mostrando por primera vez un poco de emoción en su voz.

"Entonces, ud. tenía miedo de que a pesar de todo ella estuviera engañándolo con alguien que conoció en ese pub." dijo Rachel y el hombre asintió.

La diva, se quedó pensando en algo y se levantó y agradeció el tiempo que Alexander les había prestado.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban fuera de la casa, y rumbo a la de la diva.

"Si" dijo Rachel y la latina no podía creerlo. Habían pasado casi una hora haciendo preguntas, tiempo en el cual la primera media hora se la pasaron escuchando como hablaba ese hombre de su pareja asesinada.

"No preguntaste nada relacionado a mi teoría"

"A veces, es mejor escuchar lo que quieren decir"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, que solo pregunté esas cosas simplemente porque no quiero entrar demasiado en la intimidad de la pareja, de la víctima o de él. Además, estoy segura que él no sabe nada del asesinato"

"¿Por qué?"

"'¿Te quedarías a esperar que se resuelva la investigación?"

"Si soy un loco que contrató a alguien para matar a mi novia, si. Así parezco inocente"

"Si, es cierto" dijo Rachel. "Pero a la vez, si todas las pruebas me dan que soy inocente, podría irme ya que no soporto la idea de que mi pareja estaba preparando una cena con otra persona en el momento en que fue asesinada"

"¿Vas a estar bien con Quinn en la cena?" preguntó Santana. Ya veía la entrada de autos de la casa de la diva y recordó lo que iban a hacer en ese momento.

"No creo que sea de gravedad" dijo la diva quien sonó intentando convencerse a sí misma y a Santana.

"Eso espero" dijo la latina.

* * *

A pesar de todo, cuando entraron en la casa, Quinn y Brittany seguían sin aparecer.

"Las dejé en la casa de Britt cuando salimos de la escuela" dijo Puck ante la pregunta de Santana.

La latina asintió y se sentó en la mesa, en donde el muchacho estaba leyendo el diario (la sección de deportes, pero por lo menos significaba que sabía leer) y Rachel anotaba unas cosas en una pequeña libretita negra que había aparecido mágicamente en sus manos.

"¿Me quieren decir uds. dos como voy a hacer para que la comida que compro dure más de un día y la que hago dure más de una comida?" preguntó Lucía y los tres adolescentes.

"Empieza a cobrar por los platos que hagas para gente que no sea Rachel o Santana" dijo Puck y se encontró con las nombradas mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tú vas a tener que pagar con eso, también?" preguntó la latina haciendo que el muchacho empiece a insultar por lo bajo mientras Lucía se le reía señalándolo por la sugerencia.

El timbre de la casa, anunció que las otras dos personas que faltaban habían llegado y los perros ladraron en el patio trasero.

"Quinn se va a hacer pis encima si esos dos se le aparecen por detrás" dijo Santana sintiendo que los ladridos estaban ahora en uno de los costados de la casa.

"Mis perros no son tan malos" dijo Rachel mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Pero lo parecen" dijo Santana

"Totalmente" dijo Puck riendo.

* * *

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto" dijo Quinn. Desde que había llegado junto a Brittany, salvo por los saludos, había mantenido su boca cerrada. A los demás, no les molestó demasiado, pero la rubia en sí, se había dedicado a mirar con detalle todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pudo notar la extraña relación entre Santana, Rachel y Lucía, o la relación entre Puck y Rachel. Ésto último, era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Puckerman, era uno de esos chicos que intentaban acostarse constantemente con toda mujer que conocía, pero con Rachel se comportaba como si ninguno de los dos tuvieran un sexo definido o no tuvieran las hormonas de la adolescencia corrían por sus cuerpos.

"¿A qué?" preguntó Brittany cuando escuchó a Quinn, y mientras todos los demás trataban de entender a que se refería la rubia, ella decidió preguntarle. Pensar después de comer era algo complicado.

"A este ambiente" dijo Quinn señalando con una mano todo el lugar

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Puck. No, no le iba a responder de mala manera. Sabía de donde venía el chico, por Dios, estaba viviendo con él.

"Si, es divertido. Son todos más relajados" dijo Quinn. Por un momento, pensó que había sonado como Finn intentado entender como se hacía la letra "F" en primer grado.

"Me alegro que te guste pasar tiempo con nosotros, Quinn" dijo Rachel, aunque sonó más como un _me alegro que te guste pasar tiempo en mis cercanías_.

"No eres tan mala después de lo que vi hoy en glee" dijo la rubia y todos la miraron sorprendida.

"Es que no podía quedarme a escuchar una de sus canciones." dijo la diva. "Si comienza así, cuando lleguemos a las seccionales no vamos a estar para nada preparados, solo porque estuvimos escuchando a Finn cantar. Y, aunque yo no cante el solo en las seccionales, me parece que merecemos, como coro, estar todos listos"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel" dijo Puck. "Finn puede llegar a convertirse en un pedante que nos haga dejar el coro y no nos podemos dar ese lujo"

"Kurt sabe que nos fuimos a propósito" dijo Brittany y todos la miraron

"¿Se fueron a propósito?" preguntó Lucía mirando a su hija.

"Verás...querida madre" dijo Santana aclarándose la garganta "resulta..."

"Resulta que Finn Hudson cree que es muy lindo y se puso a cantar una serenata en glee y seamos sinceros, no canta tan bien" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a la latina quien la miró agradecidamente.

"Exacto" dijo Puck y Brittany asentía.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Quinn

"No me voy a hacer cargo de uds. 5. Por mi bien, si uds. tres quieren dar una vuelta al mundo, fantástico." dijo Lucía señalando a las dos rubias y a Puck. "Pero estas dos idiotas son mi responsabilidad, así que quiero que me expliquen lo que ha sucedido"

"Finn comenzó a cantar una serenata para mi, y realmente no tenía ganas de escucharlo, entonces inventamos una historia para salir antes de glee" dijo la diva y Lucía asintió.

"Espero que todos hayan traído sus cosas de la escuela, así hacen los deberes" fue la respuesta de Lucía y no cayó en las quejas de los cinco adolescentes.

* * *

Cuando los invitados se fueron, ya habían terminado todas las tareas de esa semana y habían logrado pasar una velada agradable.

"¿Qué tal la pasaste con Quinn?" preguntó Santana cuando se quedaron solas con Rachel. La rubia en cuestión, había sido mucho más amable durante esa noche.

"Extrañamente bien" dijo la diva mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Pero Santana, le agarró la mano y le hizo girar, para pasar después, sus manos por la cintura de la diva cuando ya estaba junto a ella.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina antes de comenzar a besar a Rachel.

"Ejem, ejem" alguien se aclaró la garganta unos minutos después. "Dejen eso, pueden continuarlo mañana" dijo Lucía con los brazos cruzados mirándolas fijamente.

"Pero mamá..." gimió Santana y Rachel reía entre sus brazos

"Nada de peros. Mañana" dijo Lucía acercándose a ellas y separándolas.

"Rachel, sería mejor que dejes de reírte, le estás dando razones para que ella siga haciendo estas cosas" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Awwww, San" dijo Rachel estirando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la joven latina, que fue alejada por la madre de la misma. "¡Lucía!" se quejó Rachel aunque no pudo disimular la sonrisa divertida que tenía.

"No me importa" dijo la mujer. "Acomoden la cocina, y a la cama. Nada de besos"

* * *

Finn esperaba atento la llegada de Rachel a la escuela. Suponía que llegaría justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de football al pasar a su lado, el timbre ya había sonado y llegaba tarde.

"Espero a alguien" dijo Finn

"Pues espera adentro, en clases" dijo Sue Sylvester apareciendo en la puerta. "Ya es hora de la primer clase y realmente verte dentro de esa cosa me esta dando alergia y ganas de vomitar"

"Pero quiero que acepte salir conmigo" dijo Finn

"¿Yo? Ni que estuviera siendo secuestrada por dos extraterres de una pulgada de alto y estuvieran mostrándome fotos de William Schuester desnudo para torturarme" dijo la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

"No, ud. no" dijo Finn

"Entonces ve a clase maldito simio pre evolutivo" dijo Sue.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, Rachel caminó hacia el salón del coro esperando encontrarlo vacío, como siempre. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa, al ver a Santana, Quinn, Brittany y Noah esperándola. Riendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la diva sentándose al lado de la latina y llamando la atención sobre su presencia.

"¿No me digas que no lo sabes?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Rachel sacando su almuerzo y el de Santana de su mochila.

"¿No has visto a Finn?" preguntó Brittany estirándose para ver en que consistía el almuerzo de las morenas.

"No, cada vez que vi aparecer su cabeza, me deslicé hacia la otra punta del colegio" dijo la diva

"¿En serio no viste qué tiene puesto?" preguntó Quinn

"No" dijo la diva seriamente

"¡Dios, Rach!" dijo Noah agarrándose el estómago mientras seguía riendo

"¿Qué me perdí?" dijo Rachel, notándose en su voz un poco de desesperación

"Finn está intentando invitar a alguien a una cita." dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel. A pesar de la noche pasada, ella seguía con sus sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la diva y sabía que algo en el pasado la había llevado a interesarse por Finn Hudson.

"Diganme que no soy yo" suplicó Rachel mostrando una clara irritación en su rostro.

"Lamentablemente, si lo eres" dijo Santana

"Pero se vino vestido para llamar tu atención" dijo Noah intentando controlar su risa.

"En un traje rojo fuerte" dijo Brittany y todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

"Ohh, me lo perdí" dijo la diva "Podría ser una buena forma de reírme un rato."

"Bueno, ya lo vas a ver en el blog de JewFro" dijo Noah mirando su celular. Le había llegado un mensaje. "Acaban de bañarlo en granizados"

"Ohhhh" dijo Rachel sonando sinceramente triste por haberse perdido el show.

"Y salió corriendo hacia la casa, gritando mami, mami" siguió diciendo Noah, y logrando que todos estallen nuevamente en carcajadas.

Extrañamente, para las dos morenas, el resto del día pasó tranquilo, sin ningún Finn Hudson buscándolas en un traje rojo fuerte.

* * *

Esa noche, Santana entró en el cuarto de Rachel, mientras ella se estaba bañando para decirle que su madre le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no iba a poder llegar a cenar, así que ellas tenían la opción de decidir si pedían algo o se hacían algo. Santana sabía que quería pedir algo, pero no tenía mucho dinero encima y no quería que la diva le pagara, por lo tanto había decidido cocinar después de ver que era lo que había en la heladera.

Mientras escuchaba el correr del agua en el cuarto de baño adyacente, se puso a observar con atención el escritorio que tenía la diva ahí.

En una foto, estaba con un hombre afroamericano, disfrazada con una boina, una pipa y un gran tapado a cuadros. En otra, estaba sola leyendo contra un hermoso mar azul. Había una, sin embargo, que decidió agarrar y sentarse en la cama a observarla.

La foto, consistía de dos niñas morenas, de 8 años, sentadas hombro con hombro mirando cada una los ojos de la otra, mientras en sus manos yacían dos libros abiertos, y un pequeño pájaro revoloteaba alrededor. Los sentimientos de esas dos niñas fluían en sus miradas, dolor por un lado, alegría por la persona que tenía en frente, diversión junto a la persona que tenía en frente.

"Esa es la foto favorita de ese tiempo que pasaste en esta casa" dijo Rachel saliendo del baño. No estaba desnuda (para decepción de Santana), no tenía una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo (nuevamente para decepción de Santana) estaba vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera uno o dos talles más grande del correspondiente. El pelo, se lo había acomodado debajo de una vincha. "Al comienzo, si recuerdas, no nos hablábamos mucho, solo nos sentábamos a mirarnos."

"A veces, cuando lo recuerdo, pienso que pasé más de un mes en este lugar" dijo Santana acariciando la imagen. "Esta foto es hermosa"

"Papá tenía como hobbie la fotografía antes...bueno...antes de lo que sucedió con Hiram." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. Habló con un poco de tristeza, pero ya hacía mucho que hablar de su otro padre no le hacía doler, demasiado. "Y ese verano, se lo pasó sacándonos fotos"

"Hablas de ese verano como si hubieran sido los 3 meses, mamá siempre dice que es uno" dijo Santana.

"Creo que quisieron siempre que creyéramos que era solo uno" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Para que doliera menos lo que estaba pasando después. No sé. Habría que preguntarle a ellos después" dijo Rachel suspirando. "A veces, las memorias son muchas. Había noches, cuando empezamos en la secundaria y sobre todo en la escuela media que pasaba noches y noches soñando con esos días. Y siempre me pregunté si solo habían sido 30."

"¿Crees que fueron más?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. Quizás la diva tenía razón, quizás habían sido más de 30 días que habían pasado juntas. Primero tuvieron que superar de a poco los dolores propios que tenían como niñas. Cada una por la ausencia de uno de sus padres, aunque de distintas maneras. Por otro lado, tenían que aprender a conocerse.

"¿Es posible conocer a alguien a quien quieres para que pase el resto de tu vida a tu lado, de una u otra forma, en un mes?" preguntó Santana ausentemente. Habían entrado dudas en su cabeza y no sabía como iba a quitarlas de ella si no encontraba las respuestas.

"Puede ser, quizás. No lo sé" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"¿Crees que lo que pasa entre nosotras...?" comenzó a decir Santana para cerrar la boca.

"Sea lo que sea podemos descubrir que es juntas, San. Saber que no estamos solas es mucho mejor que decidir encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta cada una por su lado" dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Quizás fuimos muy rápido, quizás..." dijo Santana levantándose también y dejando la foto en el escritorio, en el lugar donde estaba. "Pero no me arrepiento, no lo hubiera querido de otra forma. No hubiera querido que nuestra amistad siguiera creciendo y esta atracción que sentimos entre nosotras comenzara a confundirse." Cuando terminó de hablar, Santana miraba a Rachel ahora, a los ojos, segura de lo que estaba hablando.

"Creo que si, solo el sábado seguíamos siendo casi extrañas con un pasado juntas. Y el martes ya nos estábamos besando. Pero yo estoy de acuerdo en que si nuestra amistad se seguía desarrollando podría llegar a causar confusiones y problemas entre nosotras por no admitir esta atracción que nos hace orbitar constantemente alrededor de la otra"

"Aún cuando parecía que nos odiábamos."

"Aún entonces"

"Bien, me alegro que estemos de acuerdo en algo"

"Si fue un mes o fueron tres, Santana. No creo que cause mucha diferencia entre nosotras"

"Es cierto." dijo la latina estirando la mano para agarrar la de la diva. "Ahora vamos, cambiemos de tema, que te voy a cocinar"

"Oh, Dios. ¿Dejo marcado el 911 por las dudas de que sufra una intoxicación?"

"Berry, no tienes ni idea de lo buena que soy cocinando"

"Voy a creerte." dijo Rachel caminando detrás de la latina rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

Mientras Rachel y Santana reían en la cocina preparando la cena, una mujer llegaba a Lima y tomaba un taxi rumbo a un hotel. Iba a luchar por reencontrarse con su hija, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Mientras esa mujer viajaba hacia su hotel, una persona estaba clavando sin detenerse, un cuchillo de manteca en el cuerpo de una persona con un rostro de satisfacción reclamando venganza con cada palabra que decía.

La persona, que ahora yacía muerta frente a a su asesino, no había entendido el porque había terminado así.

Solo el asesino o la asesina lo sabía.

Quizás algún día cumpliría la venganza.

Pero no había sido hoy.

* * *

Cuando Lucía volvió a la casa, más tarde de lo planeado, se encontró con Rachel y Santana durmiendo en el sofá mientras la televisión funcionaba como única luz.

Pensó que quizás, éstas dos habían tomado un poco más lejos su relación, pero solo al acercarse se dio cuenta que solo estaban durmiendo.

"Lo único que quiero es que ninguna de las dos termine lastimada, y comienzo a sospechar que ya no puedo controlarlas." dijo en voz alta tapándolas con una manta. Iba a prepararse para acostarse y después iba a volver a despertarlas.


	10. Overthinking, overload and your arms are

_Buenas!_

_Capítulo especial! Por lo largo más que nada. Voy a resumirles un poco de lo que va a suceder, punto 1, en algún punto la historia con Finn se va a terminar, así que va a dejar de molestar a Rachel. Lo que muchas deseábamos...No Finchel. Dos, voy a tratar de poner en claro un poco el tema de los asesinatos. Punto 3, aparece Shelby._

_En realidad, a esta altura, decidí ver que era lo que yo quería leer y fue lo que puse. Espero que haya salido bien._

_Espero que les guste! Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

_R&R!_

_Pd: como el cap termina como lo hace no resuelvo lo de Finn, si en el proximo. solo les cuento que desvia su atencion hacia otra persona. Besos! Lore_

* * *

**Overthinking, overload and your arms are relaxation.**

Viernes, por fin. Se dijo Rachel mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en como ubicar ciertas cosas en el resto del día. Por lo menos, mantenía la costumbre de salir a caminar con sus perros, quienes siempre fueron su compañía.

Viernes, y se cumplía una semana desde el último día en que estuvo sola, o con Noah, más precisamente.

"Princesa" dijo una voz a su derecha mientras la empujaba hacia uno de los armarios del conserje.

"Noah, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la diva mirando a su amigo, quien observaba a su alrededor. "Ya intentamos estar juntos, no me parece que, además, esta sea la forma en que te acerques a mi."

"Hubo otro asesinato" dijo el muchacho y la diva lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Cómo no me enteré?" preguntó en voz baja mientras sacaba su celular de la bolsa y miraba unas 15 llamadas de su tío.

"Por tu manía de ponerlo en silencio." dijo Noah señalando el aparato.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó Rachel

"Acabo de ver entrar a tu tío en la escuela. Sabes muy bien que él no vendría a la escuela a no ser que fuera algo importante."

"Y lo único importante que hay últimamente son esos asesinatos" dijo la diva abriendo la puerta del armario para salir.

"Por cierto, le había enviado un mensaje a Santana diciéndole que iba a meterte en uno de los armarios para hablar contigo así no me asesinaba"

"Creo que es muy extremo si lo hace"

"No me sorprendería si lo hace" dijo Noah dejando a su amiga sola en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Figgins cuando por los parlantes se pudo escuchar que el mismo director solicitaba su presencia por un asunto policial. Y la de Santana López, después de discutir con alguien si ésto era necesario o no, en el micrófono.

Mientras sacudía la cabeza, pudo ver a su tío esperándola en la puerta de la oficina y supo que Noah tenía razón, al ver las grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos y sus pelos desaliñados.

"¿Otro?" preguntó ella mientras abrazaba al hombre, que había confesado un par de veces que un abrazo de la diva lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

"Si, otra mujer" dijo él separándose. "Tuve que pasar por tu casa antes para pedirle permiso a Lucía de dejar salir a Santana. Debo decir que esa mujer está cada vez más loca. Comenzó a gritarme de que por mi culpa su hija está pensando. A lo cual le respondí que no sabía que pensar estaba mal y se quedó callada. Después me sonrío dulcemente y me agradeció."

"Está preocupada y pierde la razón de vez en cuando" dijo Rachel mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio vuelta, Santana caminaba ya con la mochila en el hombro y una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"No hay mejor cosa que salir antes de clase. Es media mañana" dijo frenándose al frente de tío y sobrina quienes la miraban divertidos.

"Igual vamos a volver para glee" dijo Rachel y la latina pateó el piso pero no sacó la sonrisa de la cara.

"Vamos pequeños detectives" dijo Richard sonriendo también y dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.

* * *

La escena era casi la misma que la del domingo anterior, salvo porque la casa era otra y la víctima era una mujer.

Sammy, la forense, estaba completamente seria y mientras miraba el cuerpo tirado en el piso. Cuando vio a Rachel entrar, se levantó y la sacó del alcance de oídos curiosos.

"Es igual que el primero" dijo "y el segundo. Pude descubrir heridas en el ano de la víctima masculina"

Rachel solo asintió y se quedó mirando la escena desde lejos mientras el resto de la gente se movía alrededor.

"¿Estaba esperando a alguien para cenar?" preguntó acercándose a la mesa de la cocina, preparada para dos.

"Si, igualmente no era a su pareja" dijo Richard mientras acomodaba una de las sillas. "No hay marcas de ataduras, pero ya no sabemos que pensar, Rach."

Su tío había sonado desesperado y Rachel entendía muy bien el porque. Después de que durante el casi siglo de existencia de Lima, solo habían existido pocos asesinatos. No tan crueles, con un motivo y asesino claros en el momento siguiente al descubrimiento de los cadáveres. Ahora, Lima tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesto a matar, al parecer sin pudor alguno. Aunque Rachel estaba segura que tenían el motivo frente a frente pero no podían verlo.

"¿Quién la encontró?" preguntó la diva dando media vuelta y mirando el cuerpo, que ahora estaba siendo estudiado por Santana.

"El novio. Esta mañana. Volvió de su trabajo y ahí estaba ella." dijo Richard

"¿Viven juntos?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, pero el trabaja en una disco en el pueblo vecino durante la noche" dijo su tío y Rachel asintió.

La diva, revisó el resto de la casa, anunciando el descubrimiento del baño lleno de sangre en el cuarto principal, como la vez anterior.

Su tío suspiró y ella, a su vez, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Richard mirando a su sobrina preocupado.

"Solo me duele la cabeza" dijo Rachel saliendo de la casa a esperar a Santana.

Cuando la latina salió, sorprendida porque solo estaba buscando a Rachel adentro, la vio reclinada sobre el auto de su tío, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuando se encontró a su lado

"Si, solo me duele la cabeza" dijo la diva.

"Vamos, las llevo a comer mientras hablamos de esto" dijo Richard apareciendo junto a ellas.

* * *

Habían viajado hasta fuera de Lima, a un restaurante carretero en donde se sentaron los tres en una de las esquinas. Mientras esperaban la comida, los tres se habían sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando la comida les fue depositada en la mesa, Richard comenzó a hablar.

"No veo nada claro en esto, Rachel. Nada." confesó mientras miraba a su sobrina, quien ya demostraba su dolor de cabeza con cada palabra o ruido que era dicho más arriba del volumen normal, para ella.

"Yo tampoco" opinó Santana.

"Yo lo único que veo en claro es que las tres víctimas estaban esperando a otra persona en el momento del asesinato. Eso quiere decir que obviamente estaban teniendo una relación, o eso esperaban, fuera de la que ya tenían. Además, de que obviamente lo estaban haciendo en momentos en que sus parejas se encontraban fuera de la casa e incluso de Lima. Más allá de eso, la falta de cerraduras forzadas en las tres escenas del crimen me indican que el asesino o asesina era la persona a quien las víctimas estaban esperando." dijo Rachel. La voz era pausada y tranquila. Santana, notó esto y buscó en su mochila, donde sabía que tenía aspirinas.

"¿No puede ser que el asesino haya logrado entrar en las casas con alguna artimaña?" preguntó Richard.

"Me parece que no. Si lo hubiera sido...gracias Santana..."dijo la diva antes de tomar la pastilla que la latina le había entregado con un gran trago de agua "si hubiera entrado en la casa con alguna artimaña, en alguno de estos tres asesinatos tendríamos que tener a la persona que las víctimas estaban esperando como, aunque sea testigos, y nadié llegó a esas casas durante el momento del asesinato. Y no lo encierres en que puede ser un hombre. En este caso me parece que también tendríamos que considerar a una mujer" dijo la diva.

"Quizás si hubo testigos" dijo Richard "Y tienen miedo de hablar"

"Eventualmente le hubieran contado a alguien y ese alguien le hubiera recomendado asistir a la policía a dar declaración" dijo la diva

"Pero si el asesino es alguien importante, quizás tienen mucho miedo" dijo Santana

"Eso implicaría que es alguien a quien todo Lima conoce" dijo la diva

Terminaron de comer en silencio y pidieron café para los tres, mientras cada uno seguía pensando.

"Entonces...¿qué es lo que tienes en claro?" preguntó Richard. A veces, en un robo, hacerle esa pregunta a Rachel significaba ayudarla a seguir su propia línea de pensamiento y encontrar la solución.

"¿Puedo empezar por lo qué no tengo en claro?" preguntó la diva y Richard y Santana asintieron. El dolor de cabeza le seguía, pero no tan fuerte, por lo menos. "No tengo en claro si es un hombre o una mujer, el asesino. Y antes de que me digan que las estadísticas señalan más a un hombre, en este caso estoy segura de que hasta que no estemos completamente seguros, no podemos decidir que sexo es el del asesino"

"¿No te confundiste con solo decir eso?" preguntó Santana mientras repetía las palabras en su cabeza. Sabía que la diva no iba a estar muy contenta con la interrupción pero necesita ella misma, pensar y analizar lo dicho.

"La cuestión es que, ató a la segunda víctima. Si fuera un hombre, no hubiera necesitado que las ataduras fueran tan fuertes, pero lo eran y por eso, a pesar de que supongo que lo tuvo muy poco tiempo atado, quedó marcado mientras intentaba salir de esa prisión que se había convertido su silla. Quizás, si es un hombre muy pequeño y muy flaco, se justifica el hecho de que lo hubiera atado. Eso es lo que me confunde en cuanto al sexo del asesino." dijo Rachel

"Pero puede ser un hombre pequeño, ¿verdad?" preguntó Richard

"Si, pero eso no descarta que pueda ser una mujer. Además, la pasión con que los apuñala. Es más pasión de mujer, fogosa, fuerte, obsesiva. Son como crimines pasionales, pero cometidos por alguien quien no puede controlar su pasión. Es extraño, porque presta atención en los detalles. El cuchillo, lo que hace para demostrar su ira hacia sus víctimas. Saber que tiene que atar a quien puede ser más fuerte que él. Pero a su vez, parece que en el momento en que empieza a apuñalar, toda racionalización sale de su cabeza y su ira logra controlar su cuerpo." explicó la diva.

Santana y Richard asintieron como respuesta.

"Otra cosa que no tengo en claro es el motivo. O donde elige sus víctimas. Es obvio que algo tienen que tener en común. Eso me lleva a preguntarme: ¿Qué tienen en común las víctimas?¿Eso qué tienen en común nos va a llevar al lugar en donde conocen a su asesino o asesina? Sin esas respuestas, no estoy segura de muchas otras cosas."

"Es cierto, pero hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada en común, y eso que hemos estado buscando. El problema, son las tarjetas de créditos y celulares, hay que superar mucha burocracia hasta poder obtener los registros" dijo Richard

"¿Averiguaron algo sobre ese lugar...Monogamy?" preguntó Santana

"No, hasta ahora solo sabemos de la primer víctima. No nos hemos podido comunicar con la novia de la segunda víctima. Está internada con un ataque nervioso en el hospital" dijo Richard. "Y el novio de la más reciente todavía está en shock. Vomitaba cada diez minutos. No entiendo como hizo para llamarnos"

"Si resulta que las tres víctimas fueron a ese lugar, podemos tener en claro que el asesino o asesina los conoce ahí. Después de eso, podemos buscar de que forma se acerca, y, sobre todo, quien es" dijo Rachel. "Otra cosa que estoy segura, es de que la misma persona que comete esos asesinatos es la persona que ha creado esos cuchillos"

"Si, la diferencia es mínima entre los de las dos primeras víctimas, pero está claro que han sido creados manualmente." dijo Richard. "El problema, es que se analizaron todos los materiales y la mayoría se consiguen en cualquier ferretería del país. Salvo lo del mango, es un extraño marfil falso que no se produce hace muchos años. Por lo tanto, es probable que tiene en su poder ese material."

"¿No es posible que lo haya comprado al por mayor?" preguntó Santana

"Averiguamos y nos enteramos que ese material se vende en solo dos comercios en todo el país, y esos dos comercios no tienen registro de haber vendido cantidad ni siquiera mínima" dijo Richard.

"O sea, que hay que buscar a alguien que sepa hacer cuchillos y que tenga en su poder una gran cantidad de un falso marfil" dijo Santana "Estamos en buen camino"

Richard logró hacer una pequeña sonrisa ante el escepticismo de la latina, mientras que Rachel se llevó nuevamente la mano a la cabeza. El dolor le había vuelto y con fuerza.

"¿Por qué no las dejó en el colegio y tú, Rach, te vas a casa a descansar?" dijo Richard pagando la cuenta y levantándose.

La diva solo asintió y Santana siguió en silencio a tío y sobrina hasta el auto.

"Vamos a casa" dijo Santana cuando estaban en la playa de estacionamiento de McKinley.

"No puedo faltar" dijo Rachel

"Te estás sintiendo fatal, se te ve en la cara. Incluso esas ojeras parecen más grandes que la altura de Hudson, y como todavía no sé manejar, voy a necesitar que nos lleves a la casa" dijo la latina empujando a la diva hasta su auto.

"Sannn" se quejó Rachel pero no fue demasiado quejosa. Al contrario, estaba agradecida de que la latina insistiera.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a su casa, Rachel dijo: "Sabes que ahora puedo culparte por si me retan por haber faltado, ¿verdad?"

"¡Maldición! Sabía que había sido muy fácil" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

Ya en la casa, Santana se hizo cargo de todo. Le dio la orden a la diva de que se diera una ducha (no supo porque pero le pareció lo correcto), le envió un mensaje a Puck con lo que estaba pasando así podía ir para sacar a los perros a caminar, preparó una jarra con agua y unas aspirinas en una bandeja y subió hasta la habitación de Rachel. Quien ahora se encontraba con su pijama sentada en la cama.

"Pensé que habías ganado conciencia y habías regresado a la escuela" dijo la diva, tratando de demostrar que no le dolía tanto, aunque Santana se dio cuenta de que no era así. Una mano de Rachel constantemente iba a la cabeza, mientras sus ojos podían reflejar el dolor cual reflectores.

"A ver que ayudo a que te acuestes" dijo la latina dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y recordándose que debía enviarle un mensaje a su madre para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó a Rachel y pasando una mano por la cintura ayudó a que se pusiera de pie. Corrió las colchas de la cama y la acostó despacio, para después taparla y darle un beso en la nariz.

Rachel, no aceptó esto último y mientras el rostro de Santana se retiraba, ella lo encerró entre sus dos manos y besó la boca de la latina antes de suspirar y decirle gracias.

Santana asintió y le dio dos aspirinas en vez de una, ante lo que Rachel le dijo que no y le señaló un cajón en donde había unas pastillas amarillas que eran más fuertes que aspirinas. Santana las buscó y se las dió y se acostó a su lado sobre las colchas por si era necesario levantarse a ir a buscar algo.

"Puck dice que va a venir a la tarde para sacar a los perros, aunque conociéndote ya vas a estar mejor" dijo Santana mientras leía los mensajes que le habían llegado.

"No es la primera vez que me duele, pero si tan fuerte, pero generalmente hablar de otras cosas me ayuda. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Aunque esa conversación con Richard ayudó muy poco a ordenar todo el embrollo" dijo la diva.

Santana le dio un beso en los labios antes de seguir leyendo.

"Mi madre dice que si no te hubiera visto en estos momentos, pensaría que las dos estamos mintiendo y que nos escapamos de la escuela para tener sexo, drogarnos y fugarnos con una banda lésbica de rock" dijo la latina sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rachel fue ésta vez quien le dio un beso en la boca antes de hablar.

"Tu madre, tiene un claro concepto muy por debajo de la verdad de nosotras dos" dijo Rachel y Santana, leyó el último mensaje antes de dejar el celular en la mesa de noche. Después pasó sus manos por la cintura de la diva.

"Y Quinn está preguntado porque no estamos en la escuela y si vamos a hacer otra de esas cenas" dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la diva, quien también había pasado sus brazos alrededor de Santana.

"¿Qué le sucede a Quinn? Entiendo que esté embarazada y con muchas hormonas en la superficie, sobre todo porque el bebé es de Noah y debe ser una bomba andante de hormonas solo con el adn de ese chico"

"Pensé que era tu mejor amigo"

"Oh, lo es. Lo adoro. Pero no puedo negar la verdad. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué le pasa?"

"No sé...bah...si sé. Quiere tener amigas"

"Pensé que era la chica más popular de McKinley"

"Si, pero la mayoría de las personas que la seguían, solo lo hicieron para no entrar en su lado malo, sino les sucedía lo que te sucedía a vos"

"Ahh"

"No eran sus amigas porque tuviera una personalidad atrapante. Incluso, muchas veces, era la menos solicitada fuera de la escuela. Solo hablaba con Britt y conmigo."

"Entonces ahora se encuentra en un problema social en el que debe aprender a desarrollarse normalmente para poder entablar relaciones con chicos de su edad"

"¿Se te pasó un poco el dolor?"

"Si"

"Entonces duerme"

"Pero estamos hablando"

"No, intenta dormir algo. No hablo más" y Santana cumplió su promesa, besando de nuevo a la diva con profundidad. Cuando se separaron, Rachel hizo un puchero pero se acomodó mejor para poder dormir pegada a Santana.

Las dos lograron dormirse por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

La primera en despertarse fue Santana, quien antes de registrar que los perros ladraban a lo lejos, se quedó observando el rostro de la diva que había quedado a centímetros del suyo. Acarició las facciones con cariño y salió de la cama con la mayor suavidad posible después de dejar un beso en la frente de la diva.

Abajo, ya en la cocina, se encontró con Puckerman poniendo agua en los enormes recipientes que utilizaban los perros, mientras les hablaba como si fuera de él.

Santana se aclaró la garganta, y el chico levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Oh, hey, San. Ya los llevé a caminar como me dijiste" dijo él levantándose y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

"Gracias." dijo la latina. "¿No tendrías que estar en glee?" preguntó ella señalando la hora.

"Si y no. Schuester, comenzó a decir que somos todos unos maleducados por habernos ido antes el otro día sin una excusa válida." dijo él levantando los hombros. "Quinn entonces le dijo que como, según él, sabía que no era una excusa válida. Entonces él dijo que Kurt le dijo que tu papá se había marchado. Y Quinn le preguntó:_ ¿ud. sabe Schuester si Kurt ahora está en conocimientos de que el padre de Santana puede haber regresado a Lima?._ Ante Kurt y su negación, Schuester estaba por seguir la clase así nomás, cuando Quinn se levantó y me hizo levantar y a Britt también, y dijo: _ud. echa culpas muy fácilmente, pero veo que le cuesta el doble pedir perdón. Tiene unos cuantos días para hacerlo antes de las seccionales, sino se queda sin varios miembros menos. _Y así como si nada, salimos los tres del aula"

"Cuando ella se entere no va a estar muy contenta."

"¿De la escala del 1 al 10 que tan grande es el dolor de cabeza, para vos?" preguntó Puck mirando la puerta de la cocina. Él conocía la historia de Rachel y esos dolores, y estaba preocupado. Tan preocupado que se notó en su voz.

"Yo diría que un 8 cuando tomó esa pastilla extraña. Dijo que era más fuerte" dijo Santana mirándolo. "¿Qué sabes de eso?"

"Esa es una de las razones por las cuales intenté frenar los granizados, infructuosamente. Tiene esos terribles dolores de cabeza. Ya no hay que preocuparse, vio a un médico y le dio ciertas cosas para hacer cuando los tiene. Supongo que hoy se sobrepasó pensando, porque sé que hay algo que no me está contando además de los asesinatos"

"¿Es grave?" preguntó Santana temiendo por dentro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de un médico.

"No, solo tiene que mantenerse ocupada. Aunque un exceso le produce esos dolores. Supongo que cuando despierte, va a estar mejor"

"Y no estás equivocado, Noah" dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina. Había escuchado parte de la conversación, y como si nada, caminó hasta donde todavía estaba Santana intentando razonar lo que había escuchado y le dio un beso en la boca. Noah aplaudió por la intención, sabía que en el fondo también lo estaba haciendo por él.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó Santana agarrando con una mano la cintura de la diva, quien no se había movido de su lado.

"Bastante mejor, gracias" dijo Rachel sonriéndole a la latina.

"Me alegro." dijo Santana y dejó otro beso en la frente de la diva. "¿Nos hago algo para comer?"

"Si cocinas el 10% de lo que cocina tu madre, acepto" dijo Puck acomodándose en la mesa.

"Baja los pies de la mesa, Noah. ¿No tendrías que estar en glee?" preguntó Rachel quien comenzó a escuchar la explicación del muchacho con una mano tocando la espalda de Santana.

* * *

"Sientate" dijo Lucía señalando la mesa y mirando a Rachel. Había llegado hacía unos 10 minutos y demoró en convencer a Puckerman de que se fuera. El muchacho quería realizar una fiesta, pero Rachel obviamente dijo que después del dolor de cabeza que había tenido era mejor no asistir. Santana, por alguna razón, tampoco quiso asistir.

"¿Yo qué hice?" preguntó Rachel mientras cumplía órdenes.

"¿Qué te dijo el doctor cuando fuiste, por última vez, hace tres meses?" preguntó la mujer enojada. Santana observaba como Rachel jugaba con sus manos.

"Que ocupara mi mente en cosas para que no sufriera tantos dolores"

"¿Y por qué rayos me encuentro hoy con un mensaje de esta idiota diciéndome que faltaron a las últimas horas de clases porque tenías un gran dolor de cabeza?" cuando dijo idiota, señaló a Santana quien abrió los ojos y estaba por empezar a responder, cuando Rachel lo hizo por ella.

"Porque me agarró por pensar de más" dijo la diva despacio.

Lucía suspiró y pasando una mano por su frente, se levantó.

"¿Cuántas de esas pastillas tomaste?"

"Solo una" dijo Rachel y la mujer miró a su propia hija para ver si era verdad.

"Por lo menos me está diciendo la verdad." dijo Lucía dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el horno, para quedarse mirando lo que sucedía adentro.

* * *

"¿Cómo fue que terminaste trabajando con la policía?" preguntó Santana. Estaban las tres sentadas en la mesa y esa pregunta le había dado vueltas por la cabeza hacía muchos días.

Rachel la miró y Lucía giró los ojos. La mujer había estado durante los momentos en que la diva comenzó a desaparecer junto a su tío y no le había gustado entonces, no quería decir que le gustara ahora.

"Siempre me gustó leer. Y sobre todas novelas de detectives, suspenso. Agatha Christie, Henning Mankell, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle..." comenzó a decir Rachel hasta que vio la cara de la latina que no entendía demasiado de lo que estaba hablando.

"Pareciera que nunca hubieras agarrado un libro, Santana" dijo Lucía al ver la cara de su hija. "Te he dado cientos de libros para que leas, ¿qué hiciste con ellos?¿las pirámides de las porristas?"

Santana no respondió, solo se puso colorada y esperó que Rachel siguiera.

"Este tipo de escritores tiene detectives, ya sea policías o no, que forman parte de una extensa colección de libros, o no, pero de historias cargadas de deducciones, crimenes, etc. Agatha Christie tiene a Hercule Poirot y a Miss Marple, aunque me gusta mucho más el primero. Henning Mankell tiene a Kurt Wallander y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle tiene al más famoso, que es Sherlock Holmes" explicó Rachel.

"En serio, no sé donde has tenido la cabeza en estos años. Voy a ir a hablar con Sue Sylvester para ver si te enseña a leer" dijo Lucía

"Creo que sabe leer, Lucía" dijo la diva y la mujer se calló la boca. "Bueno, como pasaba mucho tiempo sola en la casa, bueno, no sola en si, con los perros, mi tío solía venir a cenar casi todas las noches. Hace un tiempo atrás, hubo una serie de robos, que daba a entender que todos eran del mismo autor y lo estaba volviendo loco. Yo justo estaba releyendo uno de estos autores cuando él entro en la casa cansado y me vio. Se quedó callado unas cuantas horas, hasta que decidió contarme lo que sucedía. Yo le planteé una teoría y resultó ser la correcta. El resto es historia."

"Guau" dijo Santana

"Eso sucede cuando aislan de la sociedad que se crea en la escuela a una persona. Busca relaciones con personas fuera de la misma y se pone en peligro, para poder sentir contacto humano" dijo Lucía.

"Me haces sonar como que estaba desesperada" dijo la diva

"Lo estabas, estuviste saliendo con Puckerman" dijo la mujer

"Una semana" gimió Rachel

"La peor semana desde que estoy trabajando en esta casa. Lo peor, es que ese chico sigue viniendo a este lugar" dijo la mujer levantándose.

"Deja de quejarte, si te encanta" dijo Rachel y Santana pudo ver a su madre sonriendo.

* * *

En otro lado de Lima, dos rubias estaban vistiendo a alguien para que se pareciera a Rachel Berry. Cuando terminaron con su cometido, las dos sonrieron y se dieron la mano. La otra chica se miraba fascinada en el espejo.

"¿Creen que va a funcionar?" les preguntó

"Conociendo a Finn y a su pequeña neurona, estoy segura que si" dijo una rubia.

La morocha sonrió y las tres personas salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

Rachel se había sentado en el pasto. Su patio trasero de noche era hermoso y podía ver todas las estrellas. Sus perros dormían a su costado, a veces ladrando despacio porque estaban soñando. Esos dos animales siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

Y la latina que ahora estaba caminando hacia ella también.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó parándose al frente de ella

"Miro el cielo" dijo Rachel y Santana giró para observar lo que ella decía y se sentó a su lado. Por alguna razón, pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Rachel, atrayéndola a su lado. A veces, se preguntaba porque había tardado demasiado en volver a acercarse a su amiga. Rachel encajaba perfectamente con cada curva de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo es el dolor de cabeza?" preguntó Santana, enseguida sintió a Rachel moverse a su lado, quedando casi de frente a ella.

Rachel, llevó sus dedos a ambas sienes de Santana.

"¿Nunca tuviste dolores de cabeza?" preguntó la diva mientras acariciaba las sienes de Santana con la punta de sus dedos.

"Si, pero lo que tuviste hoy parecían muy fuertes" dijo Santana tratando de no cerrar los ojos. Los dedos de Rachel, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada más que pasar de arriba hacia abajo en sus sienes estaban relajándola.

"Si, pero se pasan. A veces tardan días en desaparecer. Pero ya no tanto, desde que tengo esas pastillas" dijo la diva y comenzó a hacer un poco de presión en las sienes de la latina, moviendo sus dedos en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

Rachel sonrió al ver que Santana había cerrado definitivamente los ojos y su boca había quedado entre abierta. Moviéndose, entonces, lentamente se acercó a su rostro y pasó su lengua despacio por los labios de Santana quien no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

"Rach" fue el pedido de Santana quien solo ahora quería sentir los labios de la diva sobre los suyos. Pero estaba sin poder. Ella no tenía el poder en esta situación y se estaba relajando cada vez más con los masajes en las sienes que Rachel le estaba proporcionando. Por un segundo, en su cabeza, se escuchó que tendría que ser al revés, pero se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien.

La diva, mientras tanto, dejó de masajear las sienes de Santana y con sus dedos, recorrió todo el rostro de la latina, despacio. Deteniéndose a marcar el contorno de los ojos, sintiendo si Santana los iba a abrir o no.

La noche estaba silenciosa, y Rachel decidió que ya podía seguir descendiendo. Volvió su mirada a los labios de Santana y comenzó a acariciarlos con sus dedos.

La latina se dejaba hacer, se había rendido ante Rachel Berry y no sentía vergüenza alguna.

Cuando sintió entonces, los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, contuvo un gemido de placer y abrió un poco su boca para dejar pasar a la lengua de ella. Era una invitación que Rachel aceptó contenta.

Ninguna de las dos se movió durante un tiempo. Se separaron pocas veces y solo para recuperar el aire, pero sus bocas siempre encontraban el camino de estar nuevamente juntas.

"Hace media hora que están en esa extraña transmisión de saliva y me aburro sola adentro" dijo Lucía interrumpiendo el momento de las morenas.

A ninguna de las dos le importó, se separaron después de un par de besos maś y siguieron a Lucía al interior de la casa.

La mujer, quería saber como encender el reproductor de dvd y que ellas se quedaran a ver una película.

* * *

Finn Hudson, era un chico feliz ese sábado a la mañana. Lo primero que sintió cuando despertó es que estaba desnudo y que junto a él yacía una mujer desnuda. Sonrió pensando que era Rachel, entre la borrachera que había agarrado la noche anterior, creyó que la había visto en la fiesta. Aunque, si ya estaba desnudo, quería decir que a la otra persona no le había importado demasiado y en un extremo momento en que su mente logró pensar, se dijo que quizás Rachel no había terminado en una cama desnuda con él.

Por ahí si. El cabello que estaba mirando era moreno, casi como el de Rachel, pero la diferencia de color la atribuyó a la nubosidad que tenía en su mirada a causa del alcohol.

Cuando la mujer giró hacia él, pudo notar que no, no era Rachel. Pero, ya no le importaba. Sobre todo cuando esos ojos marrones lo notaron despierto y una de las manos de ella bajó hacia su entrepierna para seguir con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. O eso esperaba él.

* * *

"De acuerdo. Ya llevamos viviendo en esta casa hace una semana. Y no establecí ninguna regla" dijo Lucía ese sábado al mediodía.

"¿Regla?" preguntó Rachel levantando una ceja.

"Soy la persona adulta en este lugar" dijo la mujer

"Igualmente no deberías..." comenzó a decir la diva pero Lucía levantó una mano haciéndola callar.

"Hablé con tu padre en estos días. Él me dio visto bueno para que establezca reglas de convivencia." dijo Lucía

"Maldito" dijo Rachel y la mujer le tiró de la oreja como regaño.

"Tú no sonrías tanto, Santana, que también te afectan" dijo mirando a su hija.

"¡Mamá!" gimió la latina más joven de la casa.

"Regla 1: debo saber a donde están cuando se los pregunte o si se van a algún lugar después de la escuela, también debo saberlo." dijo Lucía

"Eso puede hacerse" dijo Rachel, Santana mientras tanto, las miró a las dos horrorizada. "Lo vengo haciendo hace tiempo." agregó la diva levantando los hombros.

"Regla 2: Las tareas las quiero hechas el mismo día que se las dan. No quiero después los fines de semana verlas vegetar en la casa y después desesperadas porque no llegan a presentar las cosas. Quiero que algún día las dos se vayan lejos a la universidad" continúo la mujer

"¿Quieres que vayamos a la universidad o deshacerte de nosotras?" preguntó Santana

"Las dos cosas" dijo Lucía "Regla 3: si una de uds. va a una fiesta de alguno de los chicos de la escuela lleva a la otra y vuelve con la otra. Nada de quedarse durmiendo por ahí. Nada de dormir con chicos borrachas"

"¿Te das cuenta que tu hija y yo tenemos algo así como una relación?" preguntó la diva

"Si, me doy cuenta. Nada de dormir entre uds. por primera vez borrachas" dijo Lucía.

"¿Alguna regla más?" preguntó Santana

"No, pero ahora voy a decir algo con respecto a su relación y me voy a guardar el derecho de ir añadiendo reglas." dijo Lucía y se sentó al frente de la pareja de morenas. "No quiero que por nada del mundo se lastimen. Si alguna de las dos siente cosas por otra persona por favor, hablénlo entre uds. porque una guerra campal en esta convivencia no nos va a hacer bien a ninguna."

"¿Además?" preguntó la diva

"Además de que considero que han ido muy rápido" dijo Lucía

"Eso lo hablamos entre nosotros el otro día, mamá" dijo Santana

"No quiero saber lo que hablan uds. de su relación. Yo quiero mantenerme fuera de la misma. Uds. dos son las personas que más quiero en este mundo y no me gustaría ver a alguna de las dos lastimadas por la otra. Más allá de que en alguna parte de mi mente considere esto como incesto a pesar de que no tienen ningún tipo de relación sanguínea entre uds." dijo Lucía

"Esa es una imagen que era mejor no compartir con nosotras" dijo la diva y la mujer sonrió.

* * *

Después de almorzar, Rachel llevó a Santana a un camino de tierra, poco transitado para seguir con las clases de manejo.

Tres horas después, Santana ya estaba bastante familiarizada con su propio auto para manejar tranquila hasta la casa de la diva, quien iba a su lado, dándole pocas indicaciones a esta altura.

Entraron riendo de algo, pero se frenaron de golpe en el living, cuando vieron a Lucía hablar con alguien.

Era una mujer, demasiado parecida a Rachel como para negar su parentesco.

Cuando la mujer notó que las dos adolescentes estaban paradas en el umbral de la puerta, dejó de prestar atención a lo que la otra mujer decía y se levantó con la fija clavada en la menor de las chicas.

"Por Dios, eres su clon" dijo Santana y se animó a mirar a la diva, quien a esta altura tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas porque sabía quien era esta mujer.

Lucía, se adelantó y se acercó a ellas para decir algo antes de dejar la habitación junto a Santana.

"Llegó hace dos horas, estuvimos hablando. Creo que ahora tienen que hablar a solas" dijo agarrando a su hija y dejando a Rachel con la mujer solas.

"Hola Rachel, soy Shelby Corcoran. Tu madre" dijo cuando estuvo frente a la diva. Pero, si algo caracterizaba a estas mujeres que eran casi iguales físicamente eran los sentimientos que podían verse reflejados en sus ojos, y las dos se abalanzaron una sobre la otra en el momento en que el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación.

* * *

"No entiendo porque no puedo estar presente en esa conversación" dijo Santana y recibió un nuevo golpe en la nuca por parte de su madre.

"Es algo que tienen que hablar entre ellas" dijo Lucía.

"¿Crees que esa mujer quiera ser parte de la vida de Rachel?" preguntó Santana preocupada.

"Creo que si" dijo Lucía "Estuvimos hablando estas dos horas, San. Esa mujer está realmente ilusionada de poder conocer a su hija, aún cuando ya sabe que tiene todo una vida formada, que no es la bebé que le dio a una pareja homosexual hace 16 años"

"¿Crees que quiera quedarse alrededor de Rachel?"

"¿Estás realmente preocupada por ella?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Esa mujer estuvo fuera de la vida de Rachel durante 16 años" dijo Santana levantando su voz que no era más que un susurro.

"Creo que si, Santana. Está desde antes de anoche en Lima, ayer se presentó a un trabajo y lo consiguió. Quiere quedarse y crear una relación con Rachel."

"Más le vale no lastimar al hobbit" dijo Santana y se sentó a esperar que la conversación entre Rachel y Shelby terminara.


	11. Making space in my heart

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. _

_Capítulo 11 que la verdad me divertí escribiendolo. Bastante. _

_Espero que uds. también se diviertan._

_Una pequeña nota antes de continuar con lo de siempre. Rindo un examen dentro de poco, así que hasta la primer semana de febrero. No la que empieza mañana, sino la otra, no voy a poder actualizar. Quizás vaya escribiendo como para sacar mi cabeza de lo que estudio, pero no voy a publicar porque si no me voy a distraer tratando de publicarlo. Y suelo distraerme fácil._

_Así que, espero que tengan una buena semana y nos veremos la otra. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Making space in my heart**

Rachel no había hablado desde que se sentó en el sillón, mirando a la mujer que decía ser su madre.

"¿Rachel estás bien?" preguntó Shelby Corcoran mirándola preocupada.

"Es completamente obvio que compartimos una enorme cantidad de genes debido, sobre todo, a nuestro parecido físico" dijo la diva, parecía un robot hablando, pero su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando en su corazón.

"Leroy me comentó que podías ponerte así" dijo Shelby sentándose al lado de su hija. "Me dijo que eras una chica muy inteligente, y que podías resolver crímenes. Aunque ésto último todavía no sé como funciona. Si es que lo haces realmente"

"Oh, incluso tenemos esa capacidad de decir cosas en párrafos" dijo Rachel mirando a la mujer

"Es probable. Después de todo, te tuve nueve meses en mi vientre" dijo Shelby con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero, por experiencia, sé muy bien que no es algo que a muchos le agrade."

"No le agrada a muchos, es cierto. Pero yo creo que es por la capacidad que tienen de ignorar lo que aprenden en la escuela. Hay muchas personas que no prestan atención y cuando se encuentran con alguien que, obviamente, sabe más que ellos, se sienten amenazados. Es por eso, que cuando se dan cuenta de ésto, comienzan a decir que esa persona es insoportable. Solamente por el hecho de que no entienden que es lo que se les está diciendo y que en la mirada de personas más inteligentes que ellos, están quedando mal"

"Guau. Si, en eso somos bastante parecidas" dijo Shelby. "Quiero explicarte que estoy haciendo acá" la voz cambió, de risa pasó a seriedad y Rachel solo asintió. Shelby, suspiró y se enderezó, para comenzar a hablar. "Hace 16 años vivo arrepentida. Arrepentida de haber realizado una adopción cerrada, y no por haberte dado a dos hombres que te amaron desde el momento en que confirmé que estaba embarazada. Pero esa adopción cerrada me llevó a darme cuenta, a los pocos días de que te entregué de que había cometido un error. A pesar, entonces, de que perseguí mi sueño, comencé a intentar seguir tu rastro. Pero obviamente no podía acercarme a tu lado."

"Viniste al entierro de Hiram" interrumpió Rachel que no había dejado de mirar las facciones de la mujer mientras hablaba.

"Si" dijo Shelby. "Leroy me llamó para contarme de la noticia y le pedí permiso. Ahí pude pasar por lo menos un día a tu lado y a pesar de que vi que te estaban criando muy bien, me di cuenta de que seguía con ganas de verte crecer. Cuando hace poco Leroy me llamó para pedirme que venga y que forme parte de tu vida, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, Rachel"

La diva solo se limitó a mirarla, recordaba a la mujer que se había acercado a ella mientras veía como el cuerpo de su padre era descendido a su morada eterna.

Shelby observaba a su hija sorprendida. No solo por el parecido físico que ambas tenían, sino porque podía notar que ella estaba pensando y notaba como fruncía sus cejas y se mordía el labio inferior para hacerlo. La mujer sonrió y se quedó esperando.

"¿Podemos ir despacio?" preguntó la diva después de varios minutos de silencio.

"Por supuesto. Rachel solo quiero conocerte. Que te gusta, que no. Pasar tiempo contigo. No me importa si tienes 16 años y pareces una mujer completamente independiente" dijo Shelby.

Rachel asintió y se quedó observando a su madre, pensando en el parecido físico.

"¿Estás viviendo en Lima?" preguntó después levantándose.

"Cuando consiga una casa o algo cerca de la tuya. Pero ayer a la mañana ya tuve una entrevista de trabajo" dijo Shelby siguiéndola.

"¿En serio?¿En donde?" preguntó Rachel dando vuelta en el pasillo para encontrar a Santana escabulléndose a la cocina.

"En tu secundaria. Me enteré hoy, cuando me contó Lucía" dijo Shelby. "Esa mujer es entretenida"

"Oh, si lo es." dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de la cocina y encontrando a Santana con una oreja en la mano de Lucía o Lucía agarrando una oreja de Santana, no sabía como interpretarlo.

"Te dije bien en claro que no intentes espiar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Es algo entre ellas. Pero, apenas me distraigo afuera dos segundos, te vas como un ratero agachándote hasta el living para escuchar" decía Lucía y se frenó al ver a Rachel y a Shelby en la puerta de la cocina mirándolas sorprendidas. "Ahora les pides perdón" agregó soltando a su hija.

"Auch, mujer, estás loca" dijo Santana quien no se había dado cuenta que Rachel y Shelby estaban en la puerta. "Completamente loca"

"Ejem" dijo la diva llamando la atención hacia ella y Santana abrió enormemente los ojos.

"Lo siento tanto, Shelby." dijo Lucía "Esta idiota quiso ir a escuchar de que hablaban uds. dos. Pude contenerla gran parte del tiempo, pero después me acordé que tenía que hacer algo en el patio trasero y se escapó de mi vista. Cuando volví estaba entrando por la puerta de la cocina, agachada, como si fuera una ladrona"

"No hay problema" dijo Shelby con una sonrisa divertida.

"Claro que lo hay. No entiende nada del respeto a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. A veces me pregunto en que parte de su crecimiento me olvidé de enseñarle eso. Se ve que en alguna, aunque realmente sigo buscando ese momento en mi memoria" dijo Lucía. "Pero sé que con Rachel no tendrás ese problema. La verdad, esa chica es fantástica"

"¡Ey! ¿No puedes aunque sea hacerme quedar un poquito bien?" preguntó Santana. Estaba horrorizada por lo que su madre decía, sobre todo porque esa mujer, si entraba en la vida de Rachel, iba a ser su suegra. Aunque en cierta parte ya lo era.

"No, me gusta demasiado humillarte" dijo Lucía. "Bien...¿preparo algo de comer?"

"Por favor" dijo Rachel riendo.

* * *

Como todavía quedaba algo de luz, Rachel decidió salir a caminar con los perros, quienes se movían inquietos en la cocina y Santana la acompañó.

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Santana mientras entraban al bosque. Quería saber y quería saberlo por la boca de la pequeña diva que caminaba a su lado.

"Bien, además escuchaste gran parte" dijo Rachel estirando una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la de Santana.

"Lo sé. Pero quería saber cuales son tus impresiones sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir" dijo Santana sonriendo por el gesto. Miró hacia atrás, pensando que quizás las podrían haber visto de la casa y no sabía como iba a reaccionar Shelby ante su hija de novia con una mujer.

"Estuvimos hablando, y ella me dijo que quería tener una relación conmigo y decidimos tomarlo despacio" dijo Rachel "Mis impresiones son que...bueno es que realmente es sincera con lo que dice"

"Bueno, si tu crees que es sincera yo acepto lo que creas" dijo Santana tirando de la mano que tenía en la de la diva para atraerla a su lado y pasar la mano por la cintura. "Porque si llega a lastimarte va a conocer de donde vengo"

"Awww, toda mi protectora" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Santana.

"Tu protectora quiere un beso" dijo Santana

"Mmm ¿y por qué debería dártelo?" preguntó Rachel frenándose en el camino y poniéndose al frente de Santana

"Porque te protejo" dijo la latina muy segura.

Rachel sonrió y poniéndose en puntas de pie, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Santana y hundió sus labios. La latina, puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y pegó sus cuerpos. Pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua en la boca de la diva y fue garantizado casi de inmediato. Cuando se separaron por aire, Santana apoyó su frente en la de Rachel y se miraron a los ojos, mientras la diva acariciaba la nuca de la latina.

"Por lo menos tenemos estos momentos lejos de mi madre" dijo Santana dándole un nuevo beso a la diva.

"Si, pero es mejor que regresemos. Está oscureciendo" dijo Rachel dejándole un beso en la nariz a Santana y soltándose.

"No me gusta cuando te sueltas" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero, pero sin sacar sus manos de la cintura de la diva.

"No me gusta soltarte" fue la respuesta de Rachel antes de besarla nuevamente.

* * *

"Esas dos idiotas están demorando demasiado" dijo Lucía mientras preparaba la mesa y Shelby revisaba lo que sea que habían puesto en las ollas.

"Son muy unidas, ¿verdad?" preguntó la mujer

"Son amigas" dijo Lucía sin entender bien que era lo que la madre de Rachel quería decir.

"Son más que amigas, me parece" fue la respuesta de Shelby.

"¿Por qué lo supones?" preguntó Lucía. No sabía como ésta mujer iba a tomar la relación entre Santana y Rachel y no sabía si era correcto o no hablar del tema.

"Primero, por como se miraban y la curiosidad de Santana por saber que era lo que estábamos hablando y segundo, porque Rachel agarró la mano de Santana cuando estaban entrando al bosque." dijo Shelby levantando los hombros, como si fuera todo sin importancia.

"Por Dios, razonas igual que el hobbit que tienes por hija" dijo Lucía sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Hobbit?" preguntó Shelby.

"Si, bueno...verás..." y Lucía contó la historia entre Rachel y Santana, dejando de lado las partes feas de la historia para que no pusiera a su propia hija en el vagón de los odiados.

"Lucía, no creas que me molesta que esten juntas, en algún tipo de relación romántica" dijo Shelby notando como la mujer se ponía nerviosa intentando explicar lo que sucedía entre sus hijas. "Después de todo, mi hija fue criada por homosexuales a los cuales se la dí sin ningún prejuicio"

"Lo siento, pero es que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar ante eso" dijo Lucía.

"No te preocupes." dijo Shelby.

* * *

Rachel y Santana volvieron hablando de algo que las estaba haciendo reír y Shelby y Lucía miraban por la ventana de la cocina.

"Por eso no me molesta" dijo Lucía. "Rachel sonríe bastante. Lamentablemente, mi hija suele ser una estúpida a veces, pero es buena chica"

"Se le puede notar" dijo Shelby y las dos estallaron en carcajadas que ninguna de las hijas entendió cuando entró en la casa.

* * *

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rachel!" gritó Noah Puckerman entrando en la cocina de la diva por la puerta trasera, como si fuera su casa. "¡En el futuro eres capaz de crear la máquina del tiempo!" agregó llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Estaba fascinado por lo que estaba mirando.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Santana y Lucía la miró enojada pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Ella también quería saber de que estaba hablando.

"El _yo del futuro_ de Rachel está comiendo con uds. en esa mesa y ¿me preguntan de que estoy hablando?" dijo Noah señalando a Shelby quien miraba más confundida que el resto de las mujeres.

"Noah, no es mi _yo del futuro" _dijo Rachel.

"¿Estás segura de que no me estás mintiendo?¿O no te gustó que te vino a contar de mi _yo del futuro_?" dijo Noah acercándose a Shelby y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"Eres el estúpido más importante que conozco" dijo Lucía levantándose y agarrando a Puck por los hombros para alejarlo de Shelby quien había comenzado a pestañear nerviosamente.

"Es mi madre Noah" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tu madre? Si saliste de uno de esos dos hombres" dijo Noah señalando una foto de Rachel y sus padres que había en el pasillo y se veía desde donde él estaba.

"Noah, ¿estás drogado?" preguntó la diva acercándose a él y observando sus ojos.

"No, lamentablemente" dijo el muchacho. "Venía tan contento con una buena noticia que cuando vi a esta mujer, la mente se me nubló y me olvidé de todo eso. Disculpe mucho, sra. soy Noah Puckerman, el mejor amigo y la mejor persona de Lima después de Rachel, por supuesto" dijo estirando la mano hacia Shelby quien la estrechó.

"Shelby Corcoran" dijo ella.

"Gusto en conocerla." dijo Noah

"¿Desde cuando te comportas tan educadamente?" preguntó Santana

"De vez en cuando uno debe mantener las apariencias ante personas que en el futuro pueden llegar a convertirse en miembros de su familia" dijo Noah

"Estás drogado" estatizó Rachel

"Me estoy riendo hace una hora, por supuesto que estoy drogado. Cuando pude dejar de reírme, vine directamente." explicó Noah sentándose.

Lucía giró sus ojos y fue a buscar un plato para que el muchacho se sirva comida.

"¿De qué te estabas riendo tanto?" preguntó Santana mientras seguía con su comida.

"Eso les pasa por haber faltado a la fiesta de anoche" dijo Noah.

"Brittany dijo algo así como que iban a sacarnos el poste de luz fallado que había en la entrada" dijo Santana recordando.

"¿Cuándo te dijo eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"En el entrenamiento, ayer a la mañana" dijo la latina. "Pero no le hice mucho caso, realmente"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con la fiesta?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé, solo me acabo de acordar" dijo Santana.

"Rachel, ¿todos tus amigos entran en esta casa como si fuera la de ellos?" preguntó Shelby aprovechando el silencio que se había generado.

"No, solo Noah, y porque los perros están acostumbrados a él." dijo la diva.

"Si, después de que lo hizo la primera vez" dijo Lucía.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Shelby.

"La primera vez que entró de improviso en la casa, por la puerta de la cocina, fue una tarde que yo estaba con Lucía. Los perros se sobresaltaron tanto, que se pusieron en modo guardián y le saltaron encima. Cuando logró sacárselos de encima, salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Estuvo trepado en un árbol durante dos horas, hasta que los perros se calmaron y se dieron cuenta que era él" contó Rachel y todos, menos Noah, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

"Esa es una historia de la cual no me cansó nunca" dijo Lucía mientras se reía.

Las risas tardaron minutos en calmarse, los cuales el muchacho aprovechó para comer y exigir más cuando ya todas las mujeres habían dejado de reírse.

"¿Qué ibas a contar, Noah?" preguntó Rachel.

"Oh...ni se imaginan. En la escuela había alguien completamente enamorada de Finn. Y no, no es nadie de Glee" dijo Noah

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Santana con cara de asco.

"¿Quién es Finn Hudson?" preguntó Shelby.

"Es un chico muy alto, con cara de tonto y mentalidad de tonto" dijo Lucía

"Es la mejor descripción que se podría dar de él" dijo Rachel.

"¿Después me pones al tanto?" preguntó Shelby en el oído a su hija.

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno..." dijo Noah llamando la atención a su historia "la cuestión es que Brittany y Quinn sabían quien era y le dijeron que la iban a ayudar a conseguir a Finn. Entonces, ya cuando la fiesta estaba empezada ayer, y Finn ya había tomado demasiadas cervezas, Brittany, Quinn y ésta chica hicieron su aparición. La chica estaba vestida como te vistes tú para ir a la escuela." agregó señalando a Rachel. Él sabía que ella solía vestirse así para que no le arruinen su ropa, así que no agregó nada más.

"¿Toman cerveza en las fiestas de chicos de 16 años?" preguntó Shelby

"Si, yo también estoy muy sorprendida por eso" dijo Lucía ante lo cual Santana y Rachel la miraron con una ceja levantada. "Es cierto" aclaró cuando vio como la miraban.

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Shelby quien era la que parecía más entretenida con la historia.

"Resulta que Finn creyó que era Rachel, y comenzó a bailar, y terminaron en una de las habitaciones teniendo sexo" dijo Noah.

"Tu amigo no tiene problema en decir las cosas que hacen. Pero antes de que continúes, quiero saber si Rachel ha terminado en una fiesta en alguna de las habitaciones" dijo Shelby y todos los adolescentes se quedaron completamente quietos.

"Por favor" dijo Noah incrédulo. "Primero sería un milagro que Rachel asistiera a alguna de esas fiestas, no siente demasiada pasión por reuniones estudiantiles donde demuestran en la superficie que no tienen ni una neurona y solo están dominados por sus hormonas y segundo, en el caso de que asistiera a alguna de esas fiestas y se emborrachara, no terminaría nunca en la cama con nadie, es demasiado mujer para eso"

"Gracias Noah" dijo la diva

"De nada, princesa" dijo el muchacho.

"¿Es cierto eso?" preguntó Shelby

"Si, es cierto" dijo Rachel y Santana asentía efusivamente a su lado.

"De acuerdo" dijo Shelby e hizo una seña para que Noah continuara hablando.

"Yo pensé que cuando se despertara hoy y viera con quien había perdido su virginidad, iba a salir corriendo pero, resultó que no sucedió así y hace una hora atrás actualizó su estado en facebook, haciendo oficial su nueva relación" dijo Noah

"¿O sea que se enamoró profundamente de la chica con la que se acostó?" preguntó Rachel

"Rach, Finn solo piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas y más después de lo sucedido con Quinn. Estoy segura que no es que se haya enamorado tanto sino que si continúa con esa relación con quien quiera que sea sabe que no va a perder la oportunidad de utilizar durante el poco tiempo que sea que dure lo que tiene entre las piernas" dijo Santana y Noah asintió.

"Si tienen razón" dijo Rachel. "Pero...¿quién es la chica?"

"Eso es lo mejor" dijo Noah riendo nuevamente.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Santana desesperada. Si lo hacía reír tanto, tenía que ser alguien graciosa.

"Suzzy Pepper" dijo Noah y los tres adolescentes estallaron en carcajadas mientras las dos mujeres se miraban sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

Después de comer y limpiar la cocina. Noah decidió marcharse, diciendo que debía prepararse para otra fiesta.

"¿No te preocupa hablar tan libremente al frente de dos mujeres que obviamente son madres y pueden hablar con la tuya?" preguntó Shelby y el muchacho se quedó completamente quieto.

"Creo que ya tiene demasiado con la persona que lo está esperando en su casa, Shelby" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la mujer y Santana recordó que había llegado a Lima un día antes, solo para una entrevista de trabajo en la escuela.

"Conocerás todos los entretejidos de esa escuela en un solo día" dijo Santana muy seriamente. Mientras tanto, Noah se había ido despacio hacia la puerta, diciéndole gracias al pasar al lado de Lucía.

"Ese chico necesita de una madre que lo contenga en este momento" dijo Lucía acercándose a su hija y a Shelby, mientras Rachel salía de la cocina.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la madre de la diva.

"Va a ser padre en unos meses y no se lleva bien con la madre del niño" dijo Lucía. "Es una lástima, va a ser un bebé hermoso con los genes de sus padres, pero la verdad esperemos que saque el carácter de él y no de la madre"

"Amén" dijo Santana riendo y Rachel la miró antes de hablar.

"Eso es muy malo de tu parte, considerando que Quinn es tu amiga" dijo la diva mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

* * *

Shelby y Rachel estuvieron hablando hasta casi la una de la mañana, después de que Lucía se despidiera temprano y Santana fuera obligada a encerrarse en su habitación.

Cuando Santana escuchó el ruido del taxi llevarse a la mamá de Rachel, se quedó esperando una visita por parte de la diva en su habitación, pero sabía que como no le había dicho nada, Rachel iría directamente a la suya.

Por lo tanto, esperó unos minutos después de que la escuchó vagar por el piso de abajo, comprobando que todo estuviera cerrado antes de irse a acostar.

"Pst, pst, Rachel" susurró Santana cuando la escuchó caminar por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa?" susurró como respuesta Rachel

"¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto?" preguntó la latina

"Santana López, espero que no estés pensando que va a suceder lo que creo que estás pensando que va a suceder" dijo Rachel y Santana pudo notar que la diva se había puesto las manos en la cintura mientras zapateaba un pie.

"No tengo ni idea de que crees que estoy sugiriendo, solo te quiero mostrar algo que encontré en internet" dijo la latina.

"Oh...lo siento" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada y entrando en el cuarto de la latina. "¿Qué encontraste?"

"Me puse a buscar a Shelby en Google" dijo Santana señalando la notebook

"¡Santana! Es de muy mala educación googlear a alguien" dijo Rachel

"Perdona si me preocupo por mi novia" dijo la latina girando sus ojos.

"Esta bien, era lo que iba a hacer apenas llegara a mi computadora. Gracias" dijo Rachel acercándose a Santana y dándole un beso en la boca.

"Lo sabía" dijo la latina dándole un beso más.

"¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó acercándose la diva a la pantalla.

"Shelby era hasta hace unos días atrás la directora de Vocal Adrenaline. Y lo fue durante 6 años" dijo Santana

"¿Shelby era la directora del coro estudiantil de secundaria que más campeonatos nacionales ha ganado?" preguntó la diva.

"Si" dijo Santana

"¿Es bueno?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que haya dejado Vocal Adrenaline, para venir a trabajar a Lima, para poder conocerme. ¿Es bueno?"

"Yo lo hubiera hecho"

"Santana."

"Si fuera otro tipo de persona, con más seguridad y confianza en mi misma, sino hubiera caído en las presiones de la adolescencia, lo hubiera hecho"

"Gracias. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta"

"Me parece que es bueno, aunque eso tendrías que hablarlo con alguien que entienda de maternidad y ciertamente yo no soy esa persona"

"Si, pero tampoco voy a ir a preguntarle a Quinn"

"¿Qué tiene de maternal Quinn?"

"Esta embarazada Santana"

"Lo cual no quiere decir que tenga instintos maternales."

"Es verdad" dijo la diva acercándose nuevamente a la latina. "Gracias"

"Voy a comenzar a hacer cosas que te agraden o te sorprendan, así recibo más besos de premio" dijo Santana inclinándose hacia la diva.

"Estoy segura de que lo harías." dijo Rachel besándola nuevamente antes de irse a su cuarto. Cinco minutos después Santana la siguió, notando que Rachel lo que menos tenía era sueño y que ese día no había pensado siquiera en los asesinatos.

* * *

Lucía se levantó con sed a las 4 de la mañana. Se sorprendió al ver luz provenir del cuarto de Rachel, abrió despacio la puerta pensando en que su hija había logrado llevar a otro nivel la relación entre ellas. Pero se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Santana se había quedado dormida en la cama de Rachel, mientras la diva estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio, con un montón de papeles conocidos para Lucía y que no le gustaban para nada. Eran fotos de la escena del crimen que ella había descubierto limpiando.

"¿No vas a dormir?" preguntó la mujer sobresaltando a la diva.

"Oh...creo que en algún momento" dijo Rachel.

"Te voy a dar permiso para que duermas en la misma cama que la pervertida de mi hija, así que aprovecha ahora y anda" dijo Lucía señalando la cama.

"Pero..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"Pero nada, Rachel" dijo Lucia y la diva asintió.

* * *

No fue sorpresa para Lucía o para Shelby, quien se presentó temprano en la casa de Rachel el domingo, cuando las encontraron todavía durmiendo. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y las dos se habían movido para quedar de frente. Pero Santana tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y la cabeza de la diva estaba justo debajo de la barbilla de la latina.

"Pensar que se ven hermosas" dijo Shelby sacando su celular para tomar una foto.

"Si, ¿verdad?" dijo Lucía esperando que la mujer tomara la fotografía. "¡Santana! ¡Sue Sylvester está en la puerta y dice que tienes que correr 15 kilómetros porque estás llena de dulzura!" gritó haciendo que su hija se levantara de un golpe, mirara hacia todos lados e intentara escapar por la ventana. Hasta que escuchó las risas de Lucía y de Shelby.

"Madres." dijo caminando hacia su cuarto sacudiendo la cabeza.


	12. Excuse me, but i want to give you my hea

_Buenas!_

_Volví! _

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Disculpen la demora, pero valió la pena ya que aprobé, así que ufff..._

_Otra cosa, se viene la Pezberry Week en unos días, así que si me demoro de nuevo con ésta o error, es porque quiero ver de poder hacer los 7 Pezberry Week...voy a tratar de usar algunos que ya tengo empezados._

_Muchísisisisimas gracias por esperarme. Espero que esten todas y todos bien. _

_Gracias por las revies, favorites y followings._

_**BelleBerryD:** yo tampoco me imaginé a Suzy enamorada de Finn, pero sirvió! Jajaja, me alegro que te hayas divertido leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Besos! Gracias por la review._

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por la review!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja el capítulo quedo bien. Chau Will? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?¿Se fue bien o mal de Lima? Surgen muchas dudas que mi cabeza ya está manejando, muajaja. Hola Shelby, , me fue bien en el examen! Besos! Gracias por la review!_

_Saludos entonces, R&R y nos vemos, espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Lore._

* * *

**Excuse me, but i want to give yo my heart**

Desesperación. Eso es lo que decía el rostro de Rachel Berry mientras escuchaban como la academia Jane Adams cantaba una de las canciones que ellos iban a hacer en las seccionales. Desesperación porque ya la semana había comenzado caótica para todos ellos, cuando Schuester fue suspendido temporalmente de McKinley sin alguna razón que le pudieran dar a los alumnos. Por suerte, la srta. Pillsbury solo duró 10 minutos como directora suplente del coro antes de salir corriendo solicitando ayuda. Para más suerte, Shelby Corcoran pasaba en ese momento por el salón del coro.

La mujer después negó rotundamente que estaba espiando. Pero tanto Rachel como Santana la habían visto pasar unas 3 veces antes de la debacle de Emma. Grabada en video por cortesía de Sue Sylvester.

Shelby decidió mantener la lista de canciones y los cantantes que ya habían practicado junto a Schuester.

Pero ahora, mientras esperaban en esa sala con un hediondo decorado verde, Santana podía notar la cara de tristeza de sus compañeros de Glee y la desesperación de Rachel.

"¿Quién les dio la lista?" fue la pregunta que surgió de alguien, Santana no sabía de quien porque estaba mirando a la diva.

"Seguro fue Santana" dijo Quinn.

"Claro, ahora porque eres una de ellos nos hechas la culpa a nosotras, Quinn" dijo Santana sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Sé muy bien que Sue les pidió que espiaran al coro" dijo la rubia cruzando sus manos sobre su pequeña panza.

"¿Por qué no dejamos las acusaciones de lado?" preguntó Rachel saliendo de su desesperación un momento. Si esto comenzaba una pelea, no iban a poder encontrar una solución.

"Claro, ahora la defiendes porque te protege" dijo Quinn y Santana tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima y romperle la cara.

"No creo que haya sido Santana, simplemente, Quinn. Y empezar a acusarnos los unos a los otros no nos sirve de nada" dijo Rachel. "Busquemos una maldita solución y listo". Ésto último lo dijo con firmeza y todos se quedaron mirándola.

Finn decidió proponer alguna canción fácil que Mercedes pudiera hacer en el coro y la morena sorprendió a todos diciéndo que lo mejor era que Rachel cantara.

"Pero yo no tengo nada preparado" dijo la diva justo cuando Shelby entraba por la puerta.

"¿Pueden preparar esto en el tiempo que nos queda?" preguntó entregando una partituras y quedándose al lado de su hija. "Hudson ¿cuál es tu problema?"

"Es que sigo sorprendido por el parecido físico entre uds." dijo el muchacho

Brittany giró los ojos y lo miró.

"Eres un estúpido, son madre e hija, hasta yo entiendo eso. Y eso que no entiendo nada de ese tema de la reproductividad"

Todos observaron a la porrista quien levantó los hombros y se fue a parar al lado de Rachel.

"Estas son dos canciones, Shelby. Nos falta el solo" dijo Santana

"Pensé que Mercedes tendría algo en que ayudarnos." dijo la mujer

"Se supone que ud. no tendría que estar acá" dijo Kurt

"Es cierto, pero cuando escuché las primeras notas de las de Adams, me fui a hablar con los jueces y le planteé la situación. Ellos me dijeron que si podíamos hacer tres canciones que no sean esas, me permitirían estar acá. Así que hagamos lo que podamos. Aún la performance más fea que uds. puedan poner, son mejores que eso." dijo Shelby

"Yo no tengo nada, le pasé la responsabilidad a Rachel" dijo Mercedes. Los que la conocían un poco, notaron el brillo malvado en los ojos.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Shelby y la diva se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. "'¿Estás segura?"

"Lo vengo preparado desde que tengo 4 años" dijo ella.

"Entonces, esto es nuestro" dijo Shelby saliendo del salón mientras los dejaba preparar la coreografía de las otras canciones.

* * *

Cuando anunciaron que McKinley había ganado, Mercedes no ocultó su decepción.

"Contabas con que Rachel nos defraude a todos, no pensaste nunca que iba a cantar así" dijo Kurt en su oído.

"No entiendo como lo hace" dijo Mercedes y el muchacho, poniendo una mano en su hombro suspiró.

"Tenemos que dejar que esto pase, Cedes." dijo él "festejemos que New Directions sigue vivo"

* * *

La noche siguiente a la competencia, Noah, Quinn y Britanny llegaron a la casa de Rachel para cenar con ella, Lucía y Santana. No se imaginaron nunca encontrarse con Shelby quien parecía cómoda en ese lugar, mientras hablaba con la madre de la latina.

"No entiendo porque están acá y no digo que me agrade, porque no lo hace, pero ¿qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana apareciendo detrás de los tres adolescentes.

"Vinimos a comer" dijo Noah

"Si, pero podrías haber dejado a Quinn en tu casa" dijo Santana pasando al lado de dicha rubia e ignorándola.

"No tienes porque tratarme así" dijo Quinn siguiendo a la latina dentro de la cocina, en donde la conversación entre las dos madres se terminó.

"Ayer casi me tiras a los leones" dijo Santana. En sí, no estaba enojada con Quinn, solo quería un poco de crédito.

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn y aunque no pareciera sincera, Santana lo acepto.

"Bien, ahora que terminamos con el drama" dijo Noah sentándose. "¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"Quien sabe" dijo Santana.

"Aww pobre Sanny, esta enojada porque no sabe donde está Rachie" dijo Brittany palmeando la cabeza de la latina.

"¿Cómo que no sabes donde está?" preguntó Noah "No puedes dejarla irse sola"

"Se fue a caminar con los perros, bola de idiotas no pensantes" dijo Lucía.

"Eso es amor de madre" dijo Shelby riendo.

"¿Cómo es que no sabías donde estaba?" preguntó Quinn

"Me acosté a dormir la siesta y cuando desperté ya no estaba" dijo Santana

"A veces pienso que entre Berry y vos hay algo más que amistad" dijo Quinn logrando que todos en la cocina la miraran con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó sintiéndose incómoda ante el escrutinio.

"¿Cómo es estar embarazada?" le preguntó Brittany y Quinn la miró enojada y todos cambiaron de conversación.

* * *

Rachel volvía caminando con los perros, quienes le estaban trayendo una rama para que ella se las tirara.

"Sería mejor que no fuera una rama tan grande" dijo Rachel acariciando la cabeza de Hermes

"Sería mejor que tuvieras unos perros medio confiados" dijo una voz asustando a la diva y los perros se pusieron inmediatamente a su lado ladrando a la persona que había hablado.

"Sue" dijo Rachel tratando de calmar el miedo que sentía.

"Retiro lo dicho, lindos cachorritos" dijo la entrenadora haciendo un paso hacia atrás, porque Atenea se le estaba acercando mostrando los dientes.

"Creo que es la primera vez que la veo asustada, entrenadora" dijo Rachel.

"Creo que es la primera vez que me asustan dos perros" dijo Sue

"¿Qué anda haciendo por esta zona?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Estaba lejos de la casa, el paseo se le había extendido bastante, pero servía para relajarse. A pesar de que seguramente en su casa no hubiera paz cuando regresara. Noah le había avisado que "quizás" pasaba esa noche a celebrar la victoria en las seccionales y sabía que el "quizás" era "seguro" y que no vendría solo.

"Andaba paseando lamentando que he perdido en otro intento de destruirlos" dijo Sue

"Supe cuando escuché nuestras canciones en los otros coros que había sido ud. y que de alguna forma había convencido a Brittany que eso era bueno. Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué puede llamarte la atención, Judy?"

"¿Por qué nos sigue odiando tanto a pesar de que Schuester está suspendido y no fue quien nos dirigió ayer?" preguntó Rachel. Los perros, al sentir que su dueña se había calmado, se calmaron también y comenzaron a olfatear a la entrenadora.

"Es que ya había entregado su lista cuando lo suspendieron. No me preocupe demasiado porque pensé que ojos de ciervo iba a continuar con el coro, pero cuando vi que se hizo cargo la nueva, me puse a investigar. Me arrepentí pero ya era demasiado tarde" respondió Sue acercando una mano a Hermes con la palma hacia él para demostrarle que no le iba a hacer daño.

"Adivino entonces que hoy fue el día en que se arrepintió"

"Por supuesto. Considero que este ha sido el proceso más rápido de arrepentimiento que he tenido desde el día en que nací"

"¿Por qué suspendieron a Schuester?"

"Ojalá supiera. Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo hubieras averiguado"

"Confía demasiado en alguien que odia"

"¿Crees que no sé que tienes espías dentro de la policía local?"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver él con la policía?"

"Pensé que lo que había hecho era demasiado grande como para involucrar a la policía"

"¿No sería mejor que le pregunte a Figgins?"

"El muy maldito no me quiere decir"

"Bueno, srta. Sylvester, yo no puedo ayudarle"

"Lastima. Nos vemos, Berry" dijo Sue y dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque.

Rachel, levantó sus hombros y siguió caminando, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Atenea que caminaba a su lado.

Cuando llegó a la altura del lugar donde siempre se escondían con Santana de niñas, y donde estaba grabado sus nombres, decidió bajar. Desde que había ido con la latina aquella vez, no había vuelto a ir.

Se quedó mirando el correr del agua y disfrutando los sonidos, por una media hora más o menos, hasta que un ruido detrád de ella le llamó la atención. Miró a sus perros que habían levantando las orejas, pero con la nariz, claramente anunciaban que no era peligroso sea quien sea que estuviera bajando a ese lugar.

"Oh, por fin, aquí estas" dijo Santana corriendo hacia la diva y abrazándola desde atrás.

Rachel, pudo incluso notar en el ambiente que la latina estaba perturbada por algo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó entonces la diva llevando sus manos a los brazos de la latina que estaban ubicados debajo de su pecho en un abrazo, mientras la cabeza de Santana estaba hundida en su cuello.

"Quinn sabe lo nuestro" dijo Santana y pudo sentir como dentro de sus brazos la diva se tensaba pero no dijo absolutamente nada. "Dejé la casa para venir a buscarte así lo sabías antes de que llegaras, se enteró hace 20 minutos y no ha dejado de reírse ni un segundo"

"¿Eso es bueno, no?" preguntó Rachel. Había cerrado los ojos ante las palabras de Santana. Si, Quinn ahora era un poco más amable con ella, pero siempre era como que andaba buscando una forma de destruirla. No entendía demasiado porque Quinn misma había tenido la idea de sacar a Finn de los alrededores de la diva, pero a pesar de que desde entonces se llevaron mejor, la rubia parecía que estaba esperando un momento. ¿Momento para qué? No lo sabía nadie.

"Supongo que si, no dijo nada ofensivo ni se enojo. Solo se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, agarrando su panza. Antes de que yo desapareciera, mientras Britt estaba arrodillada al lado de ella y pidiéndole que se calme, mi mamá, tu mamá y Noah estaban intentado decidir si llamar a un médico o no, por las dudas." dijo Santana. Quizás fuera la próximidad de su boca con la piel de Rachel (que todavía le faltaba descubrir porque iban despacio) o por el calor que Rachel le estaba dando a sus manos, que decidió besar el cuello de la diva. De Quinn podían preocuparse en otro momento.

Quizás fuera por los labios de Santana en su cuerpo o porque todavía sentía un poco de adrenalina pero le gustaba esto de estar en ese lugar con la latina. Decidió entonces salir del abrazo despacio, sin soltar las manos de Santana y dar media vuelta.

Por alguna razón, cuando Santana la vio a la cara, sus facciones se iluminaron y abrazó su cintura.

Quizás, porque en ese momento la latina era la más afectada por lo que estaba pasando con Quinn o algo así, pero Rachel terminó siendo la que hizo el primer movimiento.

Beso despacio a Santana mientras las dos estaban arrodilladas en el piso. Puso sus manos en el rostro de la latina y sonrió cuando logró unir sus lenguas y Santana gimió de placer. Poco a poco, se fue inclinando sobre Santana y terminó logrando su objetivo, que era acostar a la latina sobre el poco pasto que quedaba en ese lugar, y ella encima de Santana.

"Hola" dijo mirando los ojos de la latina, que brillaban emocionados.

"Hola" fue la respuesta mientras un par de manos paseaba por la espalda de la diva.

"Deja que me acomode mejor" dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba un poco. A decir verdad, no había nada malo con la posición. Ella había terminado con un muslo entre las piernas de Santana y Santana uno entre sus piernas, pero no quería arriesgarse a que por ahora esto tomara rumbos que claramente no era el que quería. Solo quería un momento a solas con Santana, nada más.

Por lo tanto, terminó acomodando todo su cuerpo entre las piernas de la latina.

"Esto me gusta" dijo Santana mientras miraba los ojos de Rachel. "Esto de estar por fin las dos solas, sin Puckerman queriendo descubrir como nos besamos, sin Brittany saltando a nuestro alrededor, sin mi mamá quejándose de nosotras, sin tu mama...bueno...tu mamá no suele decir muchas cosas todavías"

Rachel, pasó un dedo por el rostro de Santana despacio, sin romper el contacto visual, pero disfrutando tener la piel de la latina entre sus dedos.

"Si eso es así, imagina cuando por fin puedas entrar debajo de esas polleras" las asustó la voz de Puck, quien en ese momento estaba bajando por el pequeño camino oculto que llevaba al arroyo.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana y Rachel la miró con una ceja levantada, porque había sonado entre placer generado por la fantasía y queja. "No me mires así, no puedes culparme. Solo imagina lo que nosotras dos sin ropa, en una cama, podemos llegar a hacer en un futuro" agregó la latina en el oído de la diva, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Me ayudas Noah?" preguntó Rachel estirando las manos para que su amigo la ayude a levantarse. Pero en realidad, el camino hasta donde ellas estaban y agarró la cintura de la diva (después de sacar las manos de Santana) y la levantó desde allí, dejandola parada mientras repetía la acción con una quejosa Santana moviéndose para todos lados.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos acá?" preguntó Rachel

"Vi a los perros desde allá arriba" dijo Noah señalando. "Llegó Richard"

"Ese hombre no me deja en paz ni en un festejo" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de Santana y comenzando a caminar hacia el camino y volver a su casa.

* * *

Antes de poder hablar con su tío, sin embargo, tuvo que pasar por Quinn Fabray quien estaba en una mesa, intentado acabar con sus carcajadas y esperar que su madre y su tío hablen, de lo que sea que podían llegar a hablar.

"Leroy me había dicho que eras buena con los coros y eso, pero no me imaginé que tanto" dijo Richard apareciendo en el living, caminando detrás de Shelby. Se notaba que habían hablado en una de las oficinas de la planta baja.

"En realidad, si no fuera por Rachel no hubieran ganado. Yo estaba más que nada de adorno." dijo Shelby, sentándose en el sillón y viendo que su hija estaba con Noah y Santana. "Quiere hablar contigo" dijo señalando a Richard.

"Hola tío" dijo Rachel y el detective asintió, mirando a Shelby con precaución.

"Ahhh, ¿es un asunto policial?" preguntó la madre de la diva y el hombre asintió. "Me quedo a escuchar igual" dijo y esto hizo que Rachel revoleara los ojos. "Te vi" agregó Shelby mirando a su hija.

"Como siempre, tenías razón." dijo Richard mirando a su sobrina. Tenía una cita en una hora, y solo había ido a comentarle los avances del caso a quien estaba haciendo que el caso avance. "Todas las víctimas fueron más de una vez, sin su pareja a ese club "Monogamy" en Columbus."

"Bueno, ya acortamos el rango" dijo Rachel sentándose.

"No tanto, resulta que el club es bastante exclusivo y a pesar de los tres asesinatos no nos quiere dar la lista de clientes regulares que sabemos que tiene." dijo Richard. La diva pudo notar que estaba verdaderamente sin ideas.

"Entonces mete a dos policías de encubierto en ese lugar y listo" dijo Rachel como si no fuera tan importante y su tío la miró sorprendido.

"Tienes razón, eso no se me ocurrió" dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la frente a su sobrina, saludando a Shelby y saliendo de la casa.

"Siempre me pregunté que haría la policía sin Rachel Berry" dijo Noah caminando hacia la cocina.


	13. Goodbye solitude of mine

_Lalalalala Hello!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que estén bien, yo estoy bien. Escribiendo para la pezberry week, logré meter esto en el medio y me doy cuenta de que ando con una racha...solo me quedan 3 y si tengo tiempo, terminaré la otra pezberry week, antes de que tenga que volver a estudiar. *golpea su cabeza contra una pared*_

_Dejando de lado ese detalle, agradezco enormemente las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_Y ahora agradeceré las que no respondí por privado._

_**Andrea F: **te iba a responder por el otro medio de comunicación que tenemos, pero bueno, jajajaja. Espero que estés bien y que se hayan terminado los líos. (Sabías que un gol de David Trezeguet nos hizo ganar el superclásico argentino el otro día? Cada día lo quiero más hasta el punto de casi tatuarme su cara...aunque no lo haría, pero bueno) no sos la única que notó que Puck aparece constantemente en los pezberry times, ellas también. Hasta pronto, Andrea. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Así que espero que les guste este capítulo, R&R por fis, porque no puedo saber a veces si les gusta o no. Y a pesar de que dejo manejar generalmente a mi mente, a veces tengo que ver que puedo hacer para arreglar la historia._

_Ah, respecto a Schuester y con esto termino, lo prometo, NO ME SIMPATIZA así que acá se van a enterar porque lo saqué de la historia y como._

_Saludos! _

_Lore._

* * *

**Goodbye Solitude of Mine**

De alguna forma, Santana y Rachel, lograron pasar la cena con sus madres y sus amigos, mientras estos hablaban de cualquier cosa y Quinn las miraba y comenzaba a reírse de nuevo.

Después de lavar los platos, Rachel decidió salir al patio trasero de la casa sin darse cuenta de que Santana la estaba siguiendo.

"Hola" volvió a decir la latina mientras abrazaba a Rachel desde atrás.

"Parece que te gusta abrazarme desde atrás" dijo la diva relajándose en sus brazos.

"Mm en realidad, me gusta poder abrazarte desde cualquier lado" dijo la latina.

Rachel giró dentro de los brazos de Santana y comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás, hasta que la latina chocara contra la pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"Aprovechando que estamos solas" dijo la diva antes de besarla.

El beso se intensificó y Santana atrajo más hacia su cuerpo a la diva, gimiendo al sentir sus pechos chocando, a través de la ropa, pero chocando al fin.

"Rach..." dijo Santana cuando la diva separó sus labios, pero comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Shhh"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana disfrutando el momento, que duró más de lo que ellas pensaban pero que no iba a durar tanto como ellas querían.

"Ohhhhhh" se escuchó una voz a su izquierda y las dos miraron para ver a Puckerman fascinado con lo que estaba mirando. "Lo siento" agregó comenzando a caminar hacia atrás. "Shelby te está buscando Rach...el" agregó.

"¿Cuándo va a dejar Puckerman de interrumpirnos?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva quien estaba recuperando el aliento. "¿En qué momento tus manos se metieron debajo de mi remera?"

"No sé, pero las tuyas también están debajo de la mía" dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo y separándose.

"Puckerman no tiene que tener más llave de tu casa" dijo Santana mientras se acomodaban la ropa.

"Ya lo intenté, pero saber forzar cerraduras" dijo la diva acercándose de nuevo para darle un beso y caminando hacia adentro.

"Por fin" dijo Shelby cuando la vio entrar.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel aunque no sabía porque lo sentía.

"Quería hablar con vos de algo antes de irme" dijo la mujer

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel justo cuando Santana se detenía a su lado. Al ver una ceja levantada de Shelby y los ojos entornados de su madre, siguió caminando hacia la mesa en donde se sentó y Lucía le pegó en la nuca.

"Auch!" gritó la latina y Lucía comenzó a retarla por lo bajo.

"De lo que haces con Richard" dijo Shelby. No sabía si todos los que estaban en la casa sabían o no que su hija se dedicaba a resolver crímenes, pero no quería escuchar otra vez a Quinn Fabray ríendose a carcajadas. Todavía le titilaba la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el living, en donde pensaba que iban a hablar.

Cuando se acomodaron, la diva comenzó a contarle como empezó todo y Shelby escuchaba atentamente.

"¿No es peligroso ahora que estés trabajando en un caso que involucra a un asesino serial?" preguntó la madre preocupada por la seguridad de su hija.

"Generalmente no se sabe que yo ayudo con la policía." dijo Rachel "Lo hacemos por eso, por mi seguridad."

"Pero fuiste a interrogar a la pareja de una de las víctimas, lo cual ahora hace que si esa persona es quien estás buscando, te tenga en su vista" dijo Shelby

"Si, pero no es la persona que estamos buscando" dijo la diva y Shelby asintió.

"¿Sabes por qué suspendieron a Schuester?" preguntó Shelby cambiando de tema.

"Eso mismo me preguntó Sue Sylvester hace un rato" dijo Rachel

"¿Te encontraste con Sylvester?"

"Si, me la encontré en la caminata. Me preguntó si sabía porque suspendieron a Schuester. Pero no lo sé, aunque me gustaría saberlo"

"¿Por qué te preguntó ella?"

"Cree que tenía algo que ver con la policía"

"Bueno, quizás ahora puedas preguntarle a Richard"

"¿Richard?" preguntó Rachel siguiendo la mirada de su madre hacia la ventana, en donde veían aparecer a su tío.

"¿No tenías una cita?" preguntó Rachel cuando el hombre entró sin anunciarse

"Si, la tenía, pero la tuve que suspender antes de que empezara. Encontraron a tu profesor" dijo él sentándose al frente de madre e hija.

"¿Mi profesor?" preguntó la diva pensando a que se refería.

"William Schuester" dijo Richard y Rachel todavía seguía sin entender. "La semana pasada, recibimos una llamada de un vecino de Terri Schuester. Dijo escuchar golpes y gritos provenir del hogar de ella. Cuando los oficiales llegaron a ver, se encontraron con la casa destrozada y Terri había sido golpeada de tal forma que estaba al borde de la muerte. Cuando logró despertar, confirmó lo que ya sabíamos, gracias a varios testigos. William Schuester había aparecido borracho por la casa de su ex mujer y había creado toda esa escena"

"¿El profesor Schuester golpeó a Terri hasta dejarla casi muerta?" se escuchó provenir de la puerta del living, y Rachel giró los ojos.

"En esta casa nadie puede tener una conversación sin que los demás escuchen" dijo por lo bajo y Shelby sonrió.

Richard, miró a las personas que estaban escuchando y volvió a mirar a su sobrina.

"Después de golpearla, huyó de Lima. Mientras todos esperaban que Terri reaccione y dijera quien era el culpable, muchos se habían dedicado a buscar a Schuester. Cuando emitimos la comunicación oficial, cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre estuviera fuera del país, pero por suerte no lo estaba." continuó Richard

"Dime que fue tan idiota que fue al sur en vez de ir hacia el norte" dijo Santana entrando en el living y sentándose al lado de Rachel.

"Exacto" dijo Richard. "Nos avisaron que estaba tratando de cruzar la frontera hacia México"

"Dios, es más idiota que yo" dijo Brittany

"Santana, ¿Tienes el número de Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Si" dijo Santana

"¿Me lo darías, por favor?" preguntó Rachel y Santana la miró intrigada

"¿Para qué quieres hablar con Sue?" preguntó sacando su celular del bolsillo y buscando el número, mientras Rachel esperaba para tipearlo desde el de ella. Después de hacerlo, se levantó y le dijo a Santana que después le contaba y salió hacia la parte delantera de la casa para hablar por teléfono.

"_Espero que no quieran venderme nada a esta hora un sábado a la noche, porque les juro que los rastreo por gps y les pongo una bomba en su casa. Sue Sylvester al habla" _respondió la entrenadora de las Cheerios cuando Rachel solo escuchó dos tonos de llamada.

"Srta. Sylvester, soy Rachel Berry"

"_¿Qué rayos haces llamándome?" _

"Tengo la información que ud. hoy me había pedido"

"_Funcionas más rápido que internet" _

"¿En serio?"

"_No tengo ni idea porque no iba a gastar las yemas de mis dedos buscando lo que Google podía llegar a decir de William Schuester" _

"Fue mejor que no lo hizo."

"_Dime que tan jugoso es el asunto, Berry. Ya me estoy sintiendo mal de hablar tanto contigo en un solo día" _

"Bueno, la cuestión es que..." Rachel le contó lo que Richard le había dicho y después se quedó esperando que decía la entrenadora.

"_William borracho o no es estúpido."_

"¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir?"

"_Puedo llegar a decir muchas cosas más, pero no importa lo que hizo Terri, William no tendría que haber reaccionado así" _

"Igualmente no me dijeron que haya pruebas más que un par de testigos y la declaración de Shelby"

"_Berry ¿crees que Schuester no es culpable?" _

"Digo que nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

"_Piensa un segundo en esto, después de todas las pruebas que han dado, de todos los temas que Schuester ha compartido con uds. ¿crees que es inocente?" _

"Creo que a cualquiera se le puede saltar la chapita que separa la cordura de la locura si la persona que amas te engaña con algo como un hijo"

"_¿Sigues creyendo que William es inocente?" _

"¿Por qué cree que es culpable?"

"_Porque era un hombre lastimado, Berry. Los hombres y mujeres que han sido lastimados cometen locuras" _

"Srta. Sylvester, muchas gracias."

"_¿Por qué?"_

"Porque me acaba de dar un motivo" dijo Rachel cortando la comunicación y entrando en la casa apurada. Antes de abrir la boca, un mensaje le llegó a su celular: **No aprecio que me corten el teléfono como acabas de hacerlo, pero por hoy te lo dejo pasar. Sue Sylvester.**

"Tío" dijo mirando a Richard. "Creo que tengo un motivo"

"¿Motivo de qué?¿De lo de Schuester?" preguntó Richard desinteresado

"De lo otro" dijo la diva y caminó hacia la oficina de Leroy seguida por Richard, Santana y Shelby.

"¿Qué motivo puede llegar a ser, Rachel?" preguntó Richard cerrando la puerta cuando ya todas las mujeres estaban adentro de la habitación.

"Es una asesina. Es una mujer, de eso estoy segura." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana que no entendía nada pero que no quería mantenerse en silencio.

"Me voy a ir a bañar" dijo Rachel de nuevo caminando hacia la puerta.

"Esta bien" dijo Richard revoleando los ojos.

"¿La vas a dejar ir a bañarse ahora que tiene todo resuelto, según ella?" preguntó Shelby que estaba intrigada con el caso.

"Rachel dice que sabe el motivo, Rachel dice que sabe que es una mujer, pero no acomodó las ideas en su cabeza" dijo Richard. "No es la primera vez que pasa, así que la tengo que dejar ir, cuando se termine de bañar va a volver a bajar y nos va a explicar a que conclusiones llegó"

Shelby y Santana lo miraron sorprendidas por la calma del hombre.

* * *

Cuando Rachel descendió las escaleras, le llamó la atención el silencio que reinaba en su casa. Al no ver a nadie en el living, se dirigió a la cocina en donde Lucía y Shelby hablaban animadamente, mientras Richard leía el periódico y Santana miraba hacia la puerta.

Rachel intentó no reírse ante la forma en que la cara de Santana se iluminó al verla cruzar el umbral y el saltito que intentó ocultar de la excitación de poder ver a la diva.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó la diva sentándose lo más cerca posible de Santana que podía.

"Se fueron." dijo Santana

"Los eché, en realidad" dijo Lucía dejando una taza de té al frente de la diva.

"¿Los echaste por qué...?" preguntó Rachel esperando una explicación lógica.

"Me tenían cansada. Puckerman lo único que hacía era pedir más y más comida diciendo que así se le iba a hacer más rápido a el la espera. Y por lo tanto a mi también. Brittany, se había aburrido y se había puesto a saltar de mueble en mueble en el living. Quinn de golpe se reía recordando lo de uds. dos y de golpe se enojaba y le gritaba a quien tenía más cerca." explicó Lucía y Shelby asintió sentándose del otro lado de su hija.

"No era la explicación más lógica que esperaba, pero bueno" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros

"Y no hagas que te eche a vos también" dijo Lucía sentándose al lado de Richard.

Rachel giró sus ojos y poniendo una de sus manos en la rodilla de Santana inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablarle a Richard, quien ya había dejado el periódico y esperaba espectante.

"El asesino es una mujer, y desde ahora en más la voy a llamar asesina. Estoy segura, de que esa mujer estaba en pareja, que ella creía monógama. Un día, sin más, no solo se entera que la persona que ella amaba la estaba engañando, sino que se enteró de que no fue la primera vez y no se limitaba solo a personas del otro sexo. Sino también a personas del mismo sexo. Estoy segura también, que todavía no ha terminado y que no va a terminar hasta que cumpla su principal objetivo: matar a su ex pareja." después de dicho esto, terminó de expulsar el aire que había en sus pulmones y volvió a inspirar. Mientras tanto, Santana había entrelazado su mano con la que la diva había apoyado en su rodilla. "También estoy segura que su ex pareja es un hombre. Y puedo arriesgarme a varias otras conclusiones también, con respecto a la personalidad de la asesina, que no sé si sean o no pertinentes en este momento."

"Por favor, arriésgate" dijo Richard mirando concentrado a su sobrina, mientras Shelby la miraba sorprendida.

"Esta mujer, está sola. Quizás su familia se haya marchado lejos o no se llevaba bien con ella, pero está en Lima, sola. Es de Lima, nacida y criada aquí. Por eso nadie la ve. Nadie la registra. Son cosas que se te pasan por alto. Si alguien quisiera recordar algo extraño sucediendo en tu barrio, no vas a recordar a alguien a quien conoces del pueblo pasando por ahí en el momento en que supuestamente se convirtió el crimen."

"¿Cómo es eso?" interrumpió Shelby

"Por ejemplo...veamos...si yo salgo a pasear a los perros por la calle todos los días a las 7, y conozco a todas las personas que viven por las calles por donde paseo, en el caso en que suceda algo por mi ruta, a la hora en la que yo paso por ahí, ellos van a olvidar o van a nombrarme al pasar. Porque saben quien soy y están acostumbrados a verme" explicó Rachel

"¿Quieres decir que tendríamos que ver quien pasó por esas calles durante un tiempo a la hora en que se cometieron los asesinatos que sea de Lima?" preguntó Santana

"No, porque en realidad, esta persona no es de los barrios en donde se cometieron los asesinatos. Y ahí, se puede hacer un perfil geográfico, triangulando las direcciones." dijo Rachel.

"¿Y qué se hace con eso?" preguntó Santana quien era la primera vez que escuchaba de un perfil geográfico.

"La zona que está en donde actúa es su zona de acción, y la zona que queda en medio, es su zona de confianza. No va a intentar nunca perturbar su zona de confianza." dijo Rachel.

"Entonces ahí podemos achicar la búsqueda" dijo Richard.

"Si, pero también tenemos que darnos cuenta de que es alguien que todo el mundo conoce, incluso los nuevos habitantes de Lima" dijo Rachel.

"O sea, que es alguien que vivió toda su vida en Lima" dijo Richard

"Y gran parte de sus antepasados también" dijo Rachel y el hombre asintió.

"Bueno, me voy a buscar en los registros quien hacía cuchillos hace unos años atrás" dijo el hombre levantándose y despidiendose de cada mujer.

"Y uds. dos se van a la cama" dijo Lucía. "Por separado" agregó.

"¿Y Shelby?" preguntó Rachel.

"Yo me quedo. En el cuarto de Leroy" dijo la madre de la diva dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

* * *

El domingo, Santana estaba concentrada en un plan. Iba a convencer a Rachel de que salieran a manejar, mientras terminaba de llenar el baúl de su auto con lo que iba a necesitar para después.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Lucía entrando en el garage y viendo como su hija terminaba de guardar una cesta en el baúl.

"Nada" dijo Santana

"Santana" dijo firmemente la mujer y la adolescente hizo un puchero.

"Quiero que Rachel me lleve a manejar y prepararle un picnic sorpresa" dijo pateando algo en el piso.

"Esta bien" dijo Lucía sonriendo. "Voy a hablar con Shelby"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Si. Por que sé que no han podido estar mucho tiempo a solas ultimamente."

"Gracias, madre" dijo la latina con cuidado.

"De nada."

* * *

"Tengo hambre, San" se quejó Rachel. Ya llevaban dos horas manejando, bueno, Santana manejando y ella quería volver a la casa a comer.

"Estaaaa bienn" dijo la latina metiéndose por un camino lateral, que casi no existía.

"¿Sabías que éste no es un vehículo cuatro por cuatro?"

"Lo sabía" dijo Santana llegando hasta un claro en donde apagó el motor.

"Vamos" dijo bajándose del auto y caminando hasta la parte trasera.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola.

"A comer" dijo Santana abriendo el baúl y mostrándole a la diva el contenido. Rachel sonrió ampliamente y saltó encima de Santana para llenarle la cara de besos en agradecimiento.

* * *

Habían encontrado un pequeño claro, en gran parte cubierto de flores, y habían preparado todo para el picnic.

Lo primero que decidieron hacer, fue comer, ya que el estómago de Rachel lo único que hacía era quejarse.

Después de eso, Rachel guardó todo en la canasta y la dejó al costado de la manta, para agradecer con besos más profundos a la latina.

Terminaron acostadas en la manta, mirando al cielo y con sus manos alrededor de la otra.

"Es raro" dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana girando la mirada para observar a la diva.

"Estamos acá hace más de una hora y nadie nos interrumpió" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"No tientes nuestra suerte" dijo Santana acomodándose un poco para quedar de costado a Rachel. La diva, imitó la posición y Santana sonrió.

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel después de un beso corto en los labios de la latina. "Conociendo a Noah debe haber puesto un rastreador en tu auto"

"Entonces, aprovechemos el momento" dijo Santana atacando la boca de la diva.

Cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto y otra vez las dos gimieron, Santana aprovechó y puso a Rachel de espaldas en el piso y ella se ubicó arriba de ella. La diva, no queriendo que se entienda mal, abrió sus piernas y gimió cuando la pelvis de Santana hizo contacto con la suya.

Santana, cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto, pero sabía muy bien que durante un tiempo, mucho tiempo, solo iban a estar besándose. Porque demasiado habían apurado su reencuentro. Por lo tanto, se sintió agradecida cuando su cuerpo, no intentó buscar más contacto con el que tenía debajo.

Rachel estiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Santana decidió abandonar su boca y rendirle un culto bucal a su cuello.

Santana miró a los ojos de la diva cuando ésta comenzó a arañarle suavemente la espalda debajo de la remera.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron en esa posición una hora más.

Cuando decidieron levantar el pequeño picnic, Santana miró el cuello de Rachel.

"Tu madre y mi madre, por supuesto, van a matarme" dijo agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva acercándose a su costado.

"Porque tienes el cuello todo marcado" dijo Santana

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que eres buena succionando cosas"

"En realidad, creo que lo que más quería era mostrar que estás con alguien. Eso se va a ver durante muchos días"

"San...gracias" dijo Rachel frenándose de golpe y con ella frenando a Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Sé que eres más experta que yo en estas cosas, pero conmigo nunca intentas ir más allá de lo que hacemos. Nunca intentaste agarrar mis pechos o mi trasero". Rachel se había puesto colorada ante lo que estaba diciendo.

"Rachel, sé quien eres y se que quiero estar contigo. Sé que no estamos listas ninguna de las dos para ir más allá de todo esto. Nuestra relación es nueva y venimos de años de estar separadas. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras y no voy a ir más lejos hasta no sentirme lejos. No eres cualquier persona, Rach. Eres especial para mi. Eres demasiado especial como para apresurarme a que las cosas entre nosotras pasen." dijo Santana también poniéndose colorada. Los sentimientos eran algo que no se le daba muy bien, y todos los que la conocían un poco lo sabían.

"También eres especial para mi, San" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Mejor así, porque sería muy complicado si no lo fuera" dijo Santana riendo.

* * *

Cuando estacionaron, después de un viaje de regreso riendo, Rachel no dejó bajar a Santana sin dos cosas 1 besarla, y dos invirtarla a una cena durante la semana. Las dos solas, por supuesto.

"¿Cómo una cita?" preguntó la latina y Rachel estaba tan emocionada y tímida y esperando no ser rechazada que no se dio cuenta que ahora Santana sonreía ampliamente.

"Si" dijo la diva quien inmediatamente fue envuelta entre el par de brazos de la Santana a su alrededor.

Igualmente, el momento no duró mucho, porque alguien abrió la puerta del conductor del auto y sacó a Santana de encima de Rachel.

"¡Mamá!" grito Santana y Lucía giró los ojos.

"Es día de madre e hija" dijo la mujer mirando a Rachel "Shelby te está esperando"

La diva se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no reírse a carcajadas con la imagen de Santana en un abrazo mortarl por parte de la madre de ésta, mientras movía piernas y brazos para intentar escapar.

"¿Puedo despedirme de tu hija?" preguntó la diva después de bajar del vehículo.

"No, ya la tuviste demasiado tiempo" dijo Lucía y señaló para que entre a la casa.

"Nos vemos, San" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia que había dejado de luchar en contra de su madre y ahora estaba haciendo un puchero.

"Nos vemos" fue la respuesta que se escuchó.

"Más te vale que no haya pasado lo que se da a entender que sucedió con el el cuello de Rachel, porque te puedo asegurar que no sé si puedo salvarte de Shelby" dijo Lucía dejando ir a Santana

"El cuello fue lo más abajo que llegué y no es que estuviera buscando ir más abajo" dijo la latina sacando las cosas del baúl.

"¿No estabas buscando ir más abajo?" preguntó Lucía sorprendida.

"No, solo quería marcar su cuello para que todos supieran que ella está con alguien" dijo Santana pasando a su lado completamente colorada.

"Nunca me imaginé que..." comenzó a decir Lucía para ser interrumpida por Shelby

"¿En serio tenías que marcarle así el cuello?" preguntó la madre de la diva, seguida por Rachel quien giró los ojos.

"Se puede tapar con maquillaje" dijo Rachel agarrando a su madre.

"Ahora que veo que tú también diste de tu parte en esta situación, me quedo más tranquila" dijo Shelby quien se había acercado a una muy asustada Santana y había visto que su cuello no estaba libre de marcas.

"¿Ahora podemos tener el día de madre e hijas?" preguntó Lucía cuando Shelby se estaba marchando.

"¿Quieren que lo pasemos las 4 juntas?" preguntó la madre de la diva, y Rachel giró otra vez los ojos.

"Como si no estuviéramos juntas las cuatro en esta casa todas las semanas" dijo por lo bajo cuando Santana pasaba a su lado mientras le guiñaba el ojo.


	14. Surrender your heart to the song of my

_Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Surrender your heart in the song of my love**

"Yo opino que deberíamos dejar brillar a los hombres en este coro" dijo Finn. El resto del mencionado coro, giró sus ojos. Era viernes, una semana después de las seccionales, y Finn solo podía repetir eso.

"Yo opino que deberías cerrar la boca de una vez por todas, Hudson" respondió Santana

"Y yo" comenzaron a decir todos.

Finn se sentó enojado y esperó que la nueva directora, que era Shelby, dijera algo. El lunes a la mañana, ya se sabía lo que Schuester había realizado por toda Lima y Figgins, aconsejado por Sue Sylvester, decidió nombrar a Shelby como la nueva directora del coro. Lamentablemente, ésto no ayudó en el horario de sus alumnos, quienes ahora tenían que entrenar junto a las porristas, ya que Shelby anunció que era impensando para ella que cantaran 3 canciones y estuvieran agitados cual maratonista que se equivocó de camino y realizó 15 kilómetros más. Además de dos horas diarias para entrenar la voz. Por ende, Rachel no pudo llevar a la cita que le había dicho a Santana ya que las dos llegaban demasiado cansadas después del día escolar. Solo mantenía su ritual de llevar a pasear a sus perros.

"No me mires esperando que te de alguna respuesta, te la di el lunes, desde que se supo que soy la nueva directora" dijo Shelby dejando unas partituras en la mesa.

"Si, lo sé, pero...el señor Schuester..." comenzó a decir el muchacho y todos lo miraron. El nombre de su ex profesor era un tema sensible en la escuela. Tan sensible, que Figgins había decidido prohibir mencionarlo.

"De acuerdo. Basta" dijo Shelby. "Sé como ha sido lo de su antiguo profesor, pero ya no están más con él. Ahora estan conmigo y se viene las regionales y sé contra quien van a competir, porque hasta hace poco fui la directora de Vocal Adrenaline y son muy buenos"

"Pero...¿no estamos como a meses de las regionales?" preguntó Finn y todos volvieron a girar sus ojos.

"Siendo viernes, por fin " dijo Shelby guiñándole un ojo a su hija, quien sonrió "les voy a pedir que para el lunes, todos tengan lista una canción que hable de amor. No me importa que tipo de amor. Después de que todos pasen a cantar, vamos a elegir a la persona que mejor nos parece que lo ha hecho y buscaremos con quien va a hacer dueto para hacerlo en las regionales. Ahora, por favor, pueden irse"

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente. El cambio de director había hecho milagros en el coro. Rachel ya no sentía la necesidad de levantar la mano cada dos segundos ya que sabía muy bien que su madre sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

"Creo que tendrías que seguir a Finn, Shelby" dijo Santana entrando en el salón del coro donde se había olvidado algo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá todavía?" preguntó la mujer, quien estaba hablando con su hija.

"Me olvidé de algo." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Shelby sacudió la cabeza y volvió a preguntar

"¿Por qué tendría que seguir a Finn?"

"Es que como es tan inteligente que todavía no entiende la relación entre uds. dos, vio el guiño que le hiciste a Rachel y piensa que está pasando algo más que una normal relación alumno – profesor" explicó Santana que para ese entonces, ya tenía a Rachel agarrada por la cintura entre sus brazos.

"Muchas gracias Santana. Despídete rápido de Rachel que después Sue me insulta" agregó dejando un beso en la frente de su hija y saliendo del aula.

"¿Te diste cuenta que estamos solas?" preguntó Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina.

"Hasta que Puckerman se de cuenta" dijo Santana besando a la diva, solo por el placer de besar sus labios.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Puck entrando en el salón del coro. Había sonado como ofendido, pero en realidad, sonaba complacido. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ver a las morenas besándose.

"¿Me das permiso?" preguntó Santana mirando a los ojos de Rachel y ésta, que no sabía para que necesitaba permiso...

"¿Es para engañarme? Por que si es para eso, no" dijo la diva

"No, es para matarlo" dijo Santana

"Todo tuyo" dijo Rachel antes de darle un beso en los labios, corto, y dejarla ir detrás de Noah que corría asustado rumbo al campo de juego en donde tenía entrenamiento.

"Veo que Schuester fuera del mapa los hace muy felices a todos" dijo Sue Sylvester apareciendo en el aula.

"Y veo que ud. está aprendiendo a aparecerse" dijo Rachel.

"No te agradecí la información que me proporcionaste el sábado" dijo la entrenadora.

"No es necesario" dijo Rachel agarrando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué me llamaste?" preguntó Sue haciendo que se detuviera.

"Quería saber si el número que me llamaba siempre era el suyo"

"No te hagas la tonta"

"Ud. me preguntó ese día. Me encontró en el medio del bosque y me preguntó por Schuester, cuando yo no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha, ya que mi tío lo había mantenido en silencio. Ahora, no entiendo ni como ni porque ud. fue y me preguntó. ¿Cómo sabe que tengo contactos en la policía?"

"No te están protegiendo lo suficiente. Quería saber eso."

"¿Protegerme de qué?"

"Berry, si crees que de mi, estás equivocada. No te están protegiendo de ese loco que anda suelto, y lo puedo notar porque tú andas desprevenida y sola contra el mundo"

"¿De qué está hablando?"

"Revisa los períodicos y lee cada nota del tema de este asesino serial. Después hablaremos, Berry" dijo Sue "Tengo porristas a las cuales torturar"

Rachel se quedó parada en el salón del coro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección, para ver salir a un muy avergonzado Finn Hudson cuya oreja tenía Figgins.

"Y comience a aprender a leer, aunque sea" gritó el director y Finn cayó en el piso, donde fue socorrido por su extraña novia, Suzy Pepper.

Rachel esperó que se marcharan para caminar hasta la puerta de la dirección en donde su madre salía muy enojada, y Figgins parecía conflictuado en su escritorio.

"Desde que estás en esta escuela presiento que en cualquier momento Figgins se va a golpear a si mismo para estar lejos del alcance tuyo y de Sue Sylvester" dijo Rachel haciendo sonreír a su madre.

"Más le vale. Mira que escuchar las cosas que dice Finn Hudson."

"Si" dijo Rachel mientras ahora caminaba con Shelby hacia la salida.

"Sue me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo, así que me quedaré esperándola" dijo la mujer y Rachel asintió.

"Nos vemos a la noche" dijo la diva dándole un beso a su madre y caminando hacia su auto. Esa noche, iban a ir a su casa Noah, Quinn, Brittany y Shelby, donde iban a cocinar entre todos y ver alguna que otra película. Así evitaban el _tremendo dolor en el corazón que me aparece en el pecho cada vez que Santana va a una de esas fiestas de adolescentes_. O por lo menos eso había dicho Lucía.

* * *

Rachel había decidido sacar a sus perros mientras esperaba a la latina, y cuando volvió a su casa se encontró con tres mujeres enojadas. En realidad dos, porque una era Sue quien miraba como si nada le importara.

Santana, apareció por la puerta de la cocina, pero cuando vio las tres figuras de autoridad, le tiró un beso a la diva y volvió a desaparecer.

"Cobarde" dijo la diva despacio y se sentó en la mesa para intentar saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Ha llegado a mis oídos algo un poco perturbador" dijo Shelby y Rachel pudo ver como hacía Sue para no meter alguno de sus comentarios.

"Y a los míos" dijo Lucía

"Se supone que vos deberías haber sabido" dijo Shelby mirando a la mujer latina.

"Y lo sé" dijo Lucía "No sabía todo eso que me habías contado. Porque confío en Richard"

Rachel suspiró profundamente y miró a la entrenadora de las porristas, quien levantó los brazos como diciendo: si a vos no te importa, voy a hacer que a alguien le importe.

Ante la ceja interrogante que la diva le levantó a Sue y mientras Lucía y Shelby seguían hablando entre ellas, la entrenadora se acercó a Rachel y aclaró: "No es que me importes algo"

Rachel sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y respondió: "Si, claro" mientras miraba a su madre y a Lucía seguir discutiendo, en voz cada vez más baja.

"¿Me van a decir que está pasando?" preguntó la diva levantando la voz. Esto la estaba molestando y mucho. Ni siquiera sabía bien que estaba pasando.

"Sue me dijo algo revelador" dijo Shelby

"Eso quedó establecido cuando me dijiste que ella quería hablar contigo y ahora está acá." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no buscaste lo que te dije?" preguntó la entrenadora

"Porque me duele la cabeza" dijo la diva y Lucía dijo "Oh" y Shelby, que ya sabía de esos dolores, entornó los ojos.

"¿Has tomado algo?" preguntó la madre de la diva, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Dije que me duele la cabeza, no que tengo fiebre. Y si, tomé la pastilla y se me estaba pasando, cuando Sue habló conmigo" dijo Rachel mirando otra vez a la puerta y suspirando. "¿Por qué no la dejan estar acá?"

"¿A quién?" preguntó Lucía

"A Santana. Es mejor que esté presente antes que escuchando detrás de la puerta...abierta" dijo la diva

"No tenías porque delatarme" se escuchó provenir de Santana del otro lado de la pared.

"Supongo que si Sue está preocupada por mi, en realidad es porque está preocupada por su capitana" dijo Rachel y la entrenadora la miró orgullosa de que haya salido con una excusa tan rápido.

Lucía giró sus ojos, y le dijo a Santana que saliera de su escondite y se sentara al lado de Rachel. Cosa que la joven latina hizo contenta, por supuesto.

"Ahora que estamos todas reunidas acá, y siendo esto una gran reunión de estrógenos me siento incómoda" dijo Sue sentándose también, mientras miraba a Lucía, quien era la única que se mantenía en pie.

"Lucía, en poco más de media hora van a empezar a caer los amigos de las chicas, es mejor que hablemos de esto ahora y que no nos encuentren en el medio de la conversación" dijo Shelby y la otra mujer, recordó porque estaban ahí.

"Sue, eres la que descubrió todo." dijo Shelby dándole con eso el permiso para que empiece a hablar.

"Hace más de un mes atrás que empezaron los homicidios, y yo estaba tranquila leyendo el diario, intentando dilucidar quien podía llegar a ser el asesino cuando vi bien la imagen que venía con la nota. No podía creerlo cuando vi a Rachel saliendo de la escena del crimen. Fue después del primer homicidio. No hice mucho caso, supuse que había sido algo de una vez, o de casualidad que Rachel salía de ese lugar. Pero, en realidad, cuando ocurrió el segundo homicidio comencé a pensar que no era lo más seguro del mundo poner a una adolescente a descubrir el crimen. Sobre todo cuando sale en la imagen y además, en la nota se dice que la policía está recibiendo ayuda externa" dijo Sue y, salvo Shelby que ya lo sabía, todas las demás quedaron sorprendidas.

"Soy una mujer muerta" dijo Lucía llamando la atención de, ahora si, todas las personas de la habitación. "Tu padre, pequeña, me va a asesinar cuando se entere."

"No creo que llegue a tanto" dijo Rachel aprovechando que podía infundirle miedo a Lucía.

"Me va a asesinar." dijo la mujer, levantándose de golpe. "Santana, junta tus cosas, que nos vamos a ir a algún lugar lejano. Pienso que la Antártida es una buena idea"

"Mientras no suceda nada con Rachel, no creo que Leroy te diga nada" dijo Shelby tratando de calmar a la mujer con palabras.

"Además no pienso moverme de esta casa" dijo Santana

"No creo que sea conveniente que enfrentes a tu madre en este momento. Está a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios" dijo la diva en el oído de la latina, quien asintió.

"Lucía, en serio, cálmate" dijo Shelby levantándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombres de la mujer, hasta que ésta lo hizo.

"No creo que venga por Rachel" dijo Sue y la diva giró sus ojos, sabiendo que eso no solo iba a volver a poner nerviosa a Lucía sino también a su madre.

"¿Existe esa posibilidad?" preguntó Shelby abriendo los ojos ampliamente. Eso no lo había pensado una hora atrás cuando Sue se lo había contado por primera vez.

"No existe" dijo Rachel haciendo que las tres mujeres la miraran.

"Voy a tener que hablar con Richard" dijo Shelby y Rachel suspiró.

"Berry, no me gusta que estés en esta situación. Santana no va a poder realizar las rutinas concentrada" dijo Sue.

"Veníamos tan bien, entrenadora." dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza. "Me había llamado Rachel dos veces"

Sue se levantó y se sentó en el lugar previamente ocupado por Shelby, para hablar en voz baja con la diva.

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que la persona que está cometiendo estos asesinatos, puede reaccionar de cualquier forma si se siente acorralada" dijo.

"Si, pero eso no quiere decir que venga por mi, Sue" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé, pero es probable. Aunque Fido y Pluto ahí provean una mejor protección que cualquier persona, hasta ahora esa asesina demostró que es inteligente"

"¿Cómo sabe que es una asesina?"

"Hay alguien que está filtrando información a la prensa y estos casos de asesinato son famosos en el pueblo. Se está hablando demasiado y si se habla de que es una mujer, entonces seguro también se está hablando de que estás ayudando a encontrarla"

"Por lo tanto la asesina puede venir por Rachel si se da cuenta de que ella sabe quien es" dijo Santana en voz más alta llamando la atención de las dos madres que habían logrado calmar sus respiraciones.

"Tienes que mantenerte afuera de esto a partir de ahora" dijo Shelby mirando enojada a la diva

"No puedo" dijo Rachel y una mano agarró su muslo clavándole las uñas. La diva miró a Santana ofendida, pero no podía soltares del agarre.

"¿Cómo qué no puedes? No eres tan importante para la policía si no pueden protegerte en una sola escena del crimen y si dejan filtrar la información" dijo Shelby levantando la voz. Rachel notó claramente que su madre se estaba enojando.

"Me gusta sentirme útil para algo." dijo Rachel "Y por mucho tiempo, ayudar a la policía cumplió esa función."

"Vamos a hablar, a solas de esto" dijo Shelby caminando hacia la puerta. "No ahora, porque el trío de amigos comilones va a venir. Ahora voy a ir a hablar con Richard, espero sin tener que matarlo"

"Yo la acompaño" dijo Sue parándose de golpe y ganando un par de miradas sorprendidas. "¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las confrontaciones, sobre todo verlas"

Lucía, se quedó entonces parada en el medio de la cocina, mirando a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos unidas debajo de la barbilla.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu mamá?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque su novia la estaba mirando de la misma forma que su madre.

"Cuando terminen con lo que sea que están haciendo, me avisan. ¿Quieren?" dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa y saliendo al patio trasero con los perros.

Pero, no estuvo ni dos segundos afuera, mientras sus canes olían a su alrededor que dos pares de brazos la abrazaron desde atrás y comenzó a escuchar llantos. Una de las dos personas comenzó a llorar en su cuello, mientras la otra estaba llorando en su coronilla.

Rachel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó que Noah apurara su llegada. Pero, ese día, su mejor amigo iba a llegar más tarde.

* * *

"Que raro que no hayamos sido recibidos por una mujer latina de mediana edad quejándose del tamaño sin fondo de nuestros estómagos" dijo Quinn mirando a Lucía que se movía despacio y de vez en cuando miraba hacia el sofá en donde estaban sentadas las cuatro chicas.

"Si, y parece que no quisiera perder de su vista a Rachel" dijo Brittany

"Bueno, eso parece algo normal en la familia López, porque no sé si se dieron cuenta pero desde que llegamos, Santana tiene un brazo alrededor de la Rach" dijo Noah, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.

"¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente?" preguntó la diva ofuscada, tratando de encontrar una buena posición encima de la falda de la latina, quien sin pedirle permiso, la había sentado sobre su falda.

"Voy a ir a preparar toneladas de comida" dijo Lucía mirando a Rachel y saliendo de la habitación.

"Esto es espeluznante" dijo Quinn.

"Siento lo mismo" dijo Rachel tratando de soltar el agarre que Santana tenía en su cintura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana quien durante todo el tiempo que habían estado sentados en el living había hundido su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

"Quiero ir al baño" dijo Rachel

"No" dijo Santana

"Voy a hacer pis encima tuyo"

"Bueno, ve. Pero vuelves enseguida" dijo la latina soltándola.

"De paso voy a bañarme" agregó Rachel corriendo escaleras arriba por las dudas de que a su novia se le de por seguirla y arrastrarla nuevamente a la planta baja.

jack sparrow"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Puck cuando escuchó a Rachel encerrarse arriba y vio que Brittany había agarrado a Santana para que, efectivamente, no siguiera a su novia.

"Nada" dijo Santana sentándose y haciendo puchero en el sillón.

"Algo está pasando y no puedes decirme que no." dijo Puck

"Eso tendría que contártelo ella" dijo Santana y el muchacho asintió.

* * *

"¿Quieres dejar de ser tan tétricamente...lo que sea que estés siendo?" preguntó Rachel veinte minutos después cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró a Santana sentada en el pasillo mirando fijamene la tabla de madera. Ya estaba cansada de lo que estaba pasando con esas dos mujeres y todavía faltaba enfrentarse a su madre a solas. Y a su padre, pero Leroy todavía no iba a volver. Por suerte.

"No" dijo Santana levantándose y parándose al frente de Rachel.

"No es seguro que venga por mi" dijo la diva pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina, quien la miraba fijamente.

"No es seguro que no venga" dijo Santana

"No tiene ninguna prueba de que yo sea quien está ayudando a la policía"

"Escuchaste lo que dijo Sue"

"Además, en todo caso, tengo a Atenea y a Hermes y te tengo a tí y a tu mamá. Y si Richard se entera, estoy segura de que él va a encontrar una forma de protegerme."

"Pero no tendrían ni porque saberlo."

"Santana, por ahora no es grave. ¿Podemos preocuparnos cuando sea grave?" preguntó Rachel acercando su boca a la de la latina. Si iba a distraerla con un beso, iba a hacerlo. Pero no quería pasar el resto del tiempo hasta que atrapen a esa mujer teniendo a dos latinas sobre sus pasos y suspirando por lo que podía o no podía pasarle.

"Bueno" dijo Santana quien se había concentrado en el aliento que ahora acariciaba sus labios y había comenzado a olvidar lo que había sucedido. Aunque sabía que eso iba a quedar ahí, solo se tomaba unas vacaciones, momentáneamente.

Se habían comenzado a besar, invocando a sus lenguas para que cayeran en el hechizo, logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados sin una pizca de separación entre ellas. Santana, abrió más la boca, permitiéndole a la diva, buscar algún tesoro en su paladar con su lengua. Pero, unos cuantos minutos más, algo estaba sucediendo. No se suponía que un beso doliera, y que Santana se estuviera alejando.

"Te dije que subas a buscarla, no que le realices una operación de garganta" dijo Lucía cuando su hija se había dejado de quejar y las había logrado separar.

"Por lo menos sabes que estaba segura" dijo Rachel soltando a su novia de su madre.

Lucía, recordó en ese momento el porque había enviado a buscar a su hija y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

"Oh, por favor no llores" dijo Rachel soltando a Santana y caminando hacia la mujer para abrazarla. "Voy a estar bien"

"No sonaste sincera" dijo Santana mientras veía a su madre abrazar a Rachel como si la diva se fuera a vivir a la luna por muchos siglos.

* * *

Cuando Lucía anunció que se iba a dormir, unas dos horas después, y los cinco adolescentes quedaron solos en el living, Noah, Quinn y Brittany giraron para mirar a las morenas, quienes estaban concentradas en la pantalla de la televisión.

"Ahora, ¿nos pueden decir que rayos está sucediendo?" preguntó Noah y Rachel lo miró.

"Si, están haciendo a mi bebé sentirse incómodo" dijo Quinn

"No pasó absolutamente nada" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió a su lado.

"Vamos a ver cuanto tardo en descifrarlo" dijo Brittany entornando sus ojos hacia las morenas y quedándose callada, mirándolas fijamente.

Cinco minutos después, Quinn se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"Creo que tu plan no está funcionando, Britt"

"Maldición" dijo la bailarina quitando la vista de Rachel y Santana.

* * *

_Lalalala, hello again!_

_Estoy probando algo, no, mentira, solo que decidí cambiar en donde hablo, así es mas interesante. Porque lo primero que ven es el capítulo, no?_

_Falta poquito y comienza la Pezberry Week! Ya la tengo lista, y esperando solo poner Nueva historia, y voila! _

_¿Qué más?_

_Ahhh, bueno...es el momento en el que me gusta interactuar. Y como, si ya leyeron este capítulo (si no lo hicieron, leanlo y después lean esta parte) supongo que sabrán quienes puedan llegar a ser elegidos como la persona que cante en los regionales. Así que, además de lo que yo puedo llegar a hacer (diganme si el otro día no terminaron de ver el capítulo "Divas" y con los pezberry feelings all over the place!) me gustaría saber que canción le gustaría a uds. que canten. Y, así que recibo todo tipo de sugerencias. Siempre y cuando sean románticas. :P _

_Esto es lindo, una tiene mucho lugar para abajo para seguir escribiendo. Me parece que me quedo acá._

_A pesar de lo que sucedió en el capítulo de hoy, me divertí mucho escribiendo las distintas situaciones entre todos los personajes. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_**Andrusol:** muchas gracias por la review! Como verás, la cita no pudo realizarse :( pero...siempre viene el siguiente capítulo ¿no? No creo que me apresure tanto en el aspecto sexual de la relación. Llevan ¿un mes y medio, más o menos? Además fueron muy rápido al principio, es como que bajaron las revoluciones y se mueven despacio en segunda a 80 km/h. Hasta yo tengo dudas con la asesina. :P Besotes! Gracias por leer el cap, y por la review._

_Nos vemos el próximo. Es prontito, o no, depende de como esté. Y si no, en unas cuantas horas con la Pezberry Week...ya lo dije, ¿no?_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	15. I protect your soul, because you have

**I protect your soul, because you have mine**

Shelby volvió cerca de las 12 de la noche, entrando en la casa con sus maletas, y golpeando las puertas, asustando a los adolescentes que se habían puesto a ver una película de terror.

"¿Pueden venir a ayudarme?¿O no tienen modales?" gritó cuando escuchó que alguien había gritado en el living. No se preocupó porque los había visto por la ventana principal, concentrados en la pantalla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo en el pasillo y sacando una valija de la mano de su madre.

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Shelby caminando hacia el taxi para terminar de bajar sus cosas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana apareciendo detrás de su novia.

"No tengo ni idea, aunque tengo una leve idea" dijo la diva

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana mirándola confundida.

"Creo que Shelby decidió dar por terminada la búsqueda de una casa para mudarse a esta" dijo Rachel cuando vio partir el taxi y a su madre intentando caminar con tres maletas más. "Ve a ayudarla" le ordenó a Santana quien asintió, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se frenó.

"¿Por qué te hago caso?" le preguntó a Rachel

"Creo que es porque me quieres" dijo la diva caminando escaleras arriba. La única habitación que quedaba era la de Leroy y suponía que su madre iba a querer dormir cómoda.

Santana la siguió junto a Shelby y dejó las maletas que había agarrado al lado de la que había cargado la diva.

"Elegiste la más liviana" le dijo en el oído.

"Fue pura casualidad" dijo Rachel y Santana le mordió el lóbulo antes de alejarse.

"Hablé con Leroy" dijo Shelby mientras dejaba dos maletas más. "Dijo que lo mejor era que me mudara a esta casa"

"¿Dónde va a dormir él cuando vuelva?" preguntó Rachel

"Dijo que está todavía la oficina que era de Hiram vacía y que podías hacerla una habitación" dijo Shelby

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Así de simple?" preguntó Santana siguiéndola escaleras abajo.

"Así de simple" dijo Rachel "Mi vida es como una montaña rusa emocional en estos momentos."

"Espero no ser parte de eso" dijo Santana

Rachel la miró y le sonrió, antes de volver a encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel despertándose y sintiendo un cuerpo familiar acomodarse contra ella en su cama. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 4 a.m.

"No quería dormir sola" dijo Santana pasando sus manos por la cintura de la diva y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"No querías que yo durmiera sola" dijo Rachel girando para quedar frente a frente con su novia.

"Puede ser" dijo la latina

"San..." dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la diva.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó Santana. Quería dormir, estaba cansada y el cuerpo de la diva le transmitía tranquilidad.

"Esta semana vamos a ir a cenar" dijo Rachel

"Lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada"

"Pero esta vez es cierto."

"De acuerdo. ¿Podemos dormir?"

"Si"

"Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana, San"

* * *

"Que bueno que nos honran con su presencia" dijo Lucía el sábado a la mañana.

"Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche" dijo Shelby mirando a su hija y a la novia de su hija.

"Hace un rato, preocupadas todavía por Rachel, nos dirigimos a su habitación para ver si ella continuaba ahí y respirando" dijo Lucía quien ignoró las caras consternadas de las adolescentes.

"Ni que decir, nuestra sorpresa, cuando vimos que uds. estaban durmiendo, nuevamente, juntas" dijo Shelby

"No sonó para nada exagerado, mamá" dijo Santana quien solo escuchaba en su cabeza _"y respirando"_

"¿Voy a tener que pedir ayuda psicológica para uds.?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a desayunar. Aprovechando que el desayuno ya estaba servido.

"Tienes que entender que ambas somos madres y nos preocupamos" dijo Shelby

"Exageradamente, como dijo Santana" dijo Rachel mirando a su madre. "Mientras tanto, Santana no podía dormir sola en su cama pensando en lo mismo por lo que uds. fueron a ver si seguía y cito: ahí y respirando; así que fue a dormir conmigo. En vez de haber saltado a conclusiones, se hubieran acercado a ver que las dos estábamos vestidas"

Shelby y Lucía compartieron una mirada que decía: tiene razón

"No creo que estemos siendo exageradas" dijo Lucía, sirviendo café en la taza que tenía en la mano y procediendo a sentarse. "Tienes que entenderlo desde nuestro punto de vista"

"No, están siendo exageradas" dijo Rachel dejando la taza que tenía encima de un golpe en la mesa, sin darse cuenta. "No hace ni 24 horas que son conscientes de que salí en los períodicos y están como si la asesina me hubiera llamado y me hubiera amenazado. No han dejado que esté un minuto sola, y si desaparecía de la vista de alguna de uds. tres, parecía como si las hubieran matado. Y, no les molesta demasiado que Santana durmió conmigo, sino que no lo supieron"

"¿Durmieron?" preguntó Lucía mirando a su hija, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Podrías tener un poco de fé en mi, madre" dijo Santana y Lucía la miró incrédula. "Si, dormimos. Lo único que quise hacer fue dormir con ella." explicó Santana y la mujer asintió porque sabía que su hija no podía mentir tan bien.

"Estuve hablando con Richard anoche" dijo Shelby cambiando de tema.

"¿Quieres decirme que estuviste amenazando a Richard?" preguntó Rachel

"Yo nunca podría..." dijo Shelby hasta que vio la ceja de su hija levantanda y decidió continuar "si, casi se orina en sus pantalones, porque en realidad, después de gritarle durante media hora, él no sabía que rayos había pasado"

"Por lo menos podrías haberlo introducido en la problemática antes de empezar a amenazarlo" dijo Rachel.

"No quise. Ese hombre no tiene sentido de la realidad, exponiendo a una chica de 16 años a eso. Ni siquiera 16, 15 porque todavía falta para tu cumpleaños" dijo Shelby y la realización de la edad de la diva cayó en todas las personas como un peso. Bueno, no en todas. En Rachel no quien suspiró y se levantó.

"Me cansaron" dijo sacando de los pensamientos a las tres morenas que estaba en su cocina. "Mamá, Lucía, entiendo su preocupación en cuanto a la aparición de fotos mías en el períodico y la nota en la que se da a entender de que ayudo en la investigación. Pero es solo lo que hago. Ayudar en la investigación. A que vayan en el camino correcto para encontrar al criminal. Sé que sus bragas están torcidas del miedo, pero deberían tener en cuenta que si me acercó demasiado a la mujer que comete estos asesinatos, no voy a ir a golpear la puerta de su casa para decirle: buenos días señora, sé que ud. es una asesina, y la policía ya viene en camino, por favor, cuando le pregunten diga que Rachel Berry resolvió el crimen"

"Es muy arriesgado" logró decir Shelby mientras Santana miraba a la diva.

"Si siento que estoy muy cerca de saber quien es la asesina, no solo se lo voy a decir a uds. sino también a Richard. Si siento que ella se siente amenazada por mi investigación, me voy a hacer un paso al costado. Pero por ahora, estamos muy lejos de ese momento" continuó Rachel, suspirando. "Uds. me están asustando más de lo que ya estaba cuando vivía sola."

Las madres se miraron un segundo, y Santana decidió abrir la boca.

"¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que le dijo Mamá a Shelby?"

La mencionada morena, miró a su hija y por sus ojos pasó la recapitulación de las palabras que ella había dicho, hasta que llegó al comienzo.

"Es cierto" dijo la mujer y se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar a su hija.

* * *

Dos horas después, de ese extraño desayuno, Santana conducía a su madre hacia el centro comercial de Lima.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó la joven latina, mientras miraba a Lucía perderse en algún que otro pensamiento.

"Tenemos dinero, pensé que lo mejor era comprarte algo de ropa. No puedes seguir usando lo de Rachel"

"A ella ciertamente no le molesta"

"Porque no puede usarlo ella"

"Lo sé"

"Además, me dijo un pequeño pajarito que ella quiere llevarte a una cita. Y como no puedo contener mi excitación, quiero comprarte algo lindo para cuando vayas a la cita con Rachel."

Santana, tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse ante las palabras de su madre. Ella estaba excitada hasta el cansancio con esa cita, y probablemente, una o dos personas esa semana terminaron en contra de los casilleros porque estaba frustrada de que no encontraban un segundo para poder estar juntas las dos.

"Es cierto" dijo despacio notando como su madre asentía.

"Es bueno que ahora sepas manejar"

"Igualmente no entiendo porque me dejaste manejar. Ni siquiera tengo el carnet de aprendiz"

"Porque es la mejor forma de que aprendas. Además, no necesitas el carnet si vas con alguien que lo posee"

Cuando logró estacionar (después de 4 intentos) en el centro comercial, decidió revisar su celular mientras caminaban hacia el edificio.

"**Esta noche, te paso a buscar a las 7. R"**

"La cita es hoy" dijo sonriendo a su madre y apuró el paso para volver a la casa a prepararse.

* * *

"¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el lago con los perros. Shelby estaba en un momento de extasis personal debido a que la diva ahora se dirigía a ella como mamá. De vez en cuando, pero lo hacía.

"Creo que eres muy chica para saber que estas enamorada" dijo la mujer golpeando con su hombro el hombro de Rachel.

"No fue lo que te pregunté"

"No es algo que me gustaría pensar. Tienes 15 años recién y toda la vida por delante."

"Si, pero..."

"Pero nada. No hablemos de amor, a no ser que me digas que tienes ganas de tener sexo y ahí me pongo en modo mamá osa"

"Estás en ese modo desde la aparición de Sue Sylvester ayer"

"Tienes que verlo desde mi punto de vista. Una mujer psicópata o psicótica te puede estar buscando"

"Pensé que habíamos dejado ese tema de lado, por ahora"

"Tú lo sacaste"

"Lo sé"

"Rachel" dijo Shelby deteniéndose y mirando a su hija. "Sé que debe ser demasiado para ti tener a un montón de personas preocupadas por tu seguridad, desde que ayer hablamos con Sue. Pero tienes que entenderlo"

"Se están volviendo locas"

"Lo sabemos, pero no es algo que podamos controlar. Menos Lucía y yo. Somos madres y lo peor que nos puede pasar es que a nuestros hijos les suceda algo."

"Están exagerando" dijo Rachel reanudando la marcha.

"No lo estamos. Solo..."

"No estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención por parte de personas que sinceramente se preocupan por mi. Pero al hacerlo, me están llenando de miedo"

"Sabes que nos preocupamos, Rachel"

"Pero me están asustando y no quiero estar asustada. Porque si lo hacen, no voy a pensar con claridad. Y si la descubro antes de que ella me descubra, todo va a terminar sin problema alguno"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto"

"Rachel, no quiero perderte ahora que te vuelvo a tener"

"No lo vas a hacer, mamá"

"Me gusta cuando me dices mamá"

"Me gusta saber que tengo a alguien a quien decirle mamá"

* * *

Eran las 7 menos cinco y Santana no dejaba de mirarse al espejo. Sabía que Rachel iba a tener un paro cardíaco cuando viera como estaba vestida, a no ser que ella muriera antes al ver a su diva.

Por un momento, pensó que Rachel estaba escapando cuando escuchó la puerta de la diva abrirse y cerrarse y los pasos apresurados de ella al bajar las escaleras. Tuvo que luchar con las ganas de salir corriendo detrás de ella y detenerla. Pero sabía, que si la diva había planeado todo, ésto tenía que ver con ese plan.

A las 7 en punto, el timbre de la casa sonó y Santana esperó, pensando en quien podría llegar a ser, ya que ellas habían enviado a sus amigos mensajes pidiéndoles que esa noche no las molestara. Después de rogar media hora, Puckerman aceptó.

"Santana, te busca Rachel" gritó Lucía.

La joven latina, se miró una vez más en el espejo, antes de bajar las escaleras nerviosa. Era una cita, con su novia. La primer cita desde que estaban juntas, casi hace un mes.

Todo pensamiento voló de su mente al ver a Rachel.

Su pelo estaba suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros, brillando con la poca luz del pasillo. Tenía puesta una chaqueta negra entallada y debajo, una remera roja que constrataba con toda su piel. Terminaba el conjunto, un pantalón de vestir, también negro y unos zapatos que Santana se preguntó, solo por un segundo, porque no los había visto antes. Eran unos stilettos, también rojos, que combinaban con la cartera y esas...

"¿Son para mi?" preguntó Santana intentando no mirar más el cuerpo de la diva.

"Si" dijo Rachel entregándole un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, que Santana agarró, para ir a la cocina a ponerlas en agua. Ignoró a las madres, que se reían entre ellas.

Mientras tanto, Rachel se había quedado casi quieta cuando vio a Santana bajar las escaleras. La latina, se había puesto un vestido negro, corto y entallado. Sin hombros, y lo acompañaba con una cartera blanca y zapatos del mismo color. Ver cada curva del cuerpo de Santana no era bueno, si quería mantener la seriedad de su relación.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Santana volviendo de la cocina y agarrando la mano de la diva.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuando estaban en el auto, rumbo a donde sea que Rachel iba a llevarla, la comodidad entre ambas volvió.

"Hoy tuve una duda" dijo Santana mirando a la diva, mientras manejaba.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó Rachel, tranquila en la soledad que compartía con Santana

"¿Cómo haces para tener un carnet de conducir y solo tienes 15 años?"

"Lo saqué con Richard" explicó la diva "Además, es un carnet de conducir provisional. Si estoy envuelta en un accidente, por lo menos sé que el seguro me cubre. Me lo dieron por mi extrema atención a la orden de intentarlo. Cuando cumpla los 16 tendré el carnet real."

"¿Pero igual te sirve?"

"Si"

"Guau"

"Es la ventaja de además, tener un tío policía, San" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a la latina. No porque ya manejara hace tiempo con un carnet podía olvidarse de mirar el camino.

"Eso es cierto" dijo Santana

"Llegamos" dijo Rachel estacionando el vehículo.

* * *

_Helloooooouuu_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que estén bien, yo también._

_Desde este momento y en los siguientes 5 capítulos, quiero decir, que se llega al clímax de ésta historia. No así, de la historia de Rachel y Santana. Desde que la comencé a escribir a esta historia, tenía ganas que fuera parte de una serie, sin sentido alguno, porque mi cabeza ya no tiene sentido muchas veces. Así que, mientras la Pezberry Week pasaba y yo tenía tiempo, fui escribiendo, escribiendo y pum! Me encontré de cara con el final de esta historia y el inicio de la continuación. _

_Iba a contar todo esto en el capítulo final, como le había dicho a alguien, pero preferí hacerlo en este, para que no se sorprendan cuando en el capítulo 20 la historia concluya. _

_No se imaginan quien es la asesina! Jajaja. Cuando iba caminando y se me vino la idea a la mente, dije...¡Oh, no! Por un momento pensé en no hacerlo. Pero la verdad, me daba la oportunidad de lo que va a pasar en la continuación._

_Otra cosa...va a existir algo de drama en los próximos capítulos, pero no entre las pezberry. Y...se viene la cita! _

_Lo sé, lo sé, hablo demasiado por acá. Y más acá abajo, que me encanta. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Saludos!_

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore_


	16. Loving you, because i want to love you

**Loving you, because i want to love you**

Rachel la había llevado al restaurante de moda en Lima. No es que hubiera muchos restaurantes en Lima, solo que ese era el más sofisticado en un radio de 100 kilómetros a la redonda y era muy difícil que algún adolescente termine cenando ahí. Salvo que fuera con sus padres, famosos miembros del club campestre.

"No creo que sea bueno que cenemos aquí" dijo Santana temblando. Era como entrar a un mundo completamente nuevo para ella.

"Solo quiero que cenemos, después nos vamos rápido" dijo Rachel mirándola. Todavía se encontraban paradas afuera de la puerta.

"Rachel...no quiero que nos vean." dijo Santana y la diva la observó con un poco de dolor. "Mi madre es la persona que limpia sus desastres" agregó la latina señalando dentro del restaurante.

"¿Es por eso?" preguntó la diva

"Si."

"Pensé que sería lindo que cenáramos en algún lugar...no sé"

"Puedes llevarme al peor antro de motociclistas de la zona y voy a estar feliz, solo que...ni siquiera parada aquí me siento cómoda sabiendo que ahí adentro hay personas como los Fabray. Dispuestos a destruir el trabajo de una persona honesta solo porque no les gusta lo que ven o con quien están"

La diva asintió y agarró la mano de Santana para volver al auto.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Santana, temiendo que la cita terminara en ese momento, pero Rachel, volvió al camino y solo agarró la mano de la latina sobre la palanca de cambio.

"¿Estás enojada?" preguntó la latina minutos después. El silencio, a pesar de ser cómodo, se le estaba haciendo pesado.

"No, tienes una buena razón para no querer ir a ese lugar, lo entiendo" dijo Rachel entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Y ahora?" volvió a preguntar

"Ahora vamos a buscar un lugar donde cenar" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no vamos a Breadstix?" preguntó Santana, no solo le encantaba ese lugar, sino que quería mostrar a Rachel.

"¿Y cómo vamos a enfrentar el colegio el lunes?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué?"

"San, dijimos que esto lo íbamos a manejar juntas. Tú no quieres ir a ese restaurante a cenar y lo entiendo. Yo no quiero ir a Breadstix porque todos se te van a acercar a preguntarte porque estás conmigo y no vas a saber que responder y te van a invitar a una fiesta y vas a querer ir y realmente, va a ser más exposición de nuestra relación." dijo Rachel notando que habían llegado al pueblo de al lado "Yo no quiero que sufras consecuencias por estar conmigo. Y sabes muy bien que eso es lo que va a pasar. Por lo menos, ahora todos creen que llegamos a una tregua y que nos llevamos bien. Y el glee club sabe que vivimos juntas. Y nuestros amigos saben lo que pasa entre nosotras. Y nuestra familia. No quiero salir de la burbuja que tenemos. Me gusta la burbuja que tenemos."

"¿No puedes ver que eso no me importa demasiado?" preguntó Santana "El colegio y los neandhertales que viven ahí no son de mi importancia, Rach"

"Lo sé, pero a pesar de que a nuestra relación la vean mitad atractiva, la otra mitad la va a ver como un pecado horroroso y se va a descargar con la más débil de las dos"

"No si tenemos el apoyo de nuestros amigos"

"¿Y crees que lo vamos a tener? ¿Te parece que este lugar esta bien?" preguntó la diva mirando un restaurante no muy grande y que parecía más que nada un restaurante familiar.

"Si" dijo Santana

Después de estacionar, entraron sin dudarlo y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las ventanas y de la puerta. La moza, ni siquiera les prestó demasiada atención, salvo para preguntarles por las bebidas y la comida.

"¿No crees que tengamos el apoyo del coro?" Santana recordando lo que habían venido hablando en el auto.

"No lo tendremos, San"

"¿Por qué? La mayoría son nuestros amigos."

"Tus amigos."

"Britt es tu amiga."

"Y Noah. Pero no el resto. Quinn me está tolerando y no entiendo porque"

"Porque le caes bien, ahora que ha empezado a conocerte fuera de la escuela."

"Pero llegamos hasta ahí. Finn va a hacer un berrinche y va a pensar que es porque quiero estar con él."

"Finn está con Suzy"

"Lo cual todavía me parece perturbador"

"Pero a lo que voy, es que si te considera tu amiga, estoy segura que va a apoyar tu decisión de que estés con quien quieras estar"

"Pero él cree que todo tiene que ver con él"

"Porque estaba Schuester. Tienes el apoyo de Shelby, y estoy segura de que tenemos el apoyo de Sue dentro de esos pasillos. Matt y Mike no van a batir ni un solo pelo cuando digamos que estamos juntas"

"No son todos ellos los que me preocupan"

"¿Entonces?¿Kurt? Es tan gay como nosotras"

"Pero a ti no te van a hacer las cosas que le han hecho a él desde que salió del clóset, y digamos, está en esa cruzada en mi contra. ¿O no viste la mirada que compartieron con Mercedes cuando creyeron que yo iba a arruinar las seccionales para todos nosotros?"

"Eso es envidia"

"¿Pero te imaginas lo que pueden llegar a decir cuando estén en el pasillo?"

"Ver a dos mujeres es sexualmente atractivo para un hombre"

"San..."

"Rach..."

"Te quiero para mi sola, por ahora, mientras nos acomodamos a todos los cambios. No quiero tener a Mercedes y a Kurt mirándonos y esparciendo rumores sobre nosotras. No quiero tener problemas con nadie. Solo quiero disfrutar de que estás conmigo."

"¿No es qué tienes miedo de que sepan que eres lesbiana?"

"No soy lesbiana soy Santanasexual"

"¿Santanasexual?"

"Si, me siento atraída hacia cierta persona de nombre Santana"

"Extraño nombre" dijo la latina sonriendo mientras la moza dejaba sus platos.

"Es raro que Quinn haya tomado tan bien lo nuestro" dijo Santana volviendo a comenzar la conversación.

"Si crees que casi tener un ataque de risa y terminar hospitalizada es tomarlo bien, entonces te creo" respondió Rachel

"Pensé que cuando se enterara iban a existir dos posibilidades: una iba a explotar su lado celoso y nos iba a insultar hasta más no poder y poner panfletos y carteles por toda Lima mostrando nuestra homosexualidad como el peor pecado del mundo o...nos iba a dejar de hablar, para insultarnos únicamente en un pasillo lleno de gente en McKinley."

"Ciertamente la conoces mejor que yo"

"No creas que tanto. Quinn es difícil de conocer"

"Supongo con todas esas paredes que pone a su alrededor. Concreto puro"

"¿Concreto?"

"Si. Imagino que no debe ser fácil ser la hija de Russell Fabray"

"Lo dices como si lo conocieras"

"Oh, lo conocí un par de veces, cuando era chica. Después de que Hiram falleció"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Leroy se convirtió en la persona más poderosa de Lima. Lo sigue siendo, solo que tiene menos proyección. Digamos, ya casi nadie lo ve."

"¿Entonces, como conociste a Russell?"

"Ohh, él quería que papá invirtiera en uno de sus negocios, pero pensaba que podía engañarlo. Soy un poco obsesiva en el conocimiento de las cosas gracias a Leroy. Por eso la empresa se mantiene estable o creciendo de a poco. Él es capaz de investigar hasta lo más profundo de una persona con la que se involucra en un negocio. El hombre tiene muchos secretos sucios y puede llegar a usarlos si alguien lo lastima o intenta hacerlo. Pero nunca lo hizo. Hasta ahora."

"¿Tu padre conoce secretos sucios de Russell Fabray?"

"Hablé de más." dijo Rachel llevándose una mano a la frente

"No, no, cuéntame" rogó Santana

"No, no te lo voy a contar. Por un lado, porque algún día puedes volver a enojarte con Quinn y tirárselo en la cara"

"¿Y por el otro?"

"No tengo otro lado"

"Termina de contarme la historia"

"Ah, cierto...bueno, fuimos a un par de fiestas que hicieron en el club campestre y siempre Russell se las ingeniaba para acercarse a Leroy. Hasta que papá un día se cansó y comenzó a hablar de su pareja. Hiram. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de miedo y asco que tenía cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba de un hombre."

"Con razón Quinn no es tan fanática tuya"

"Creo que en realidad Quinn no es tan fanática mía porque alguna vez perseguí a Finn."

"Eso también"

Comieron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Rachel se animaba a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿San?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Son todas parejas en este lugar"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la latina mirando y notando que si, la diva tenía razón. El lugar se había comenzado a llenar desde que ellas llegaron y realmente, eran todas mesas para dos personas. "Y mira, hay una pista de baile" dijo Santana señalando un lugar en el fondo del restaurante.

Rachel asintió y continuó comiendo.

"¿Por qué Finn?" preguntó Santana rompiendo el silencio.

"Porque fue la primer persona en McKinley en ser amable conmigo. No más está decir que a pesar de ese beso fatídico en el escenario, realmente no sentí nada hacia él, además, Noah no dejaba de repetirme y cito: _Rachel, tienes ese gran cerebro detrás de esa nariz que a veces no te deja ver las cosas_. No supe demasiado que era lo que quería decir, hasta que me enteré que él se había acostado con Quinn antes de saber que ella estaba embarazada y que Finn se creyó la historia del jacuzzi"

"Esa es la demostración de que ese chico es un idiota importante"

"Exacto. Creo que me dejé llevar por esa sonrisa torcida y porque necesitaba a alguien conmigo en ese momento. Pero, lo bueno es que ya superé ese momento."

"Obviamente. Estás conmigo" dijo Santana causando una reacción que pocas veces había visto. Rachel riendo libremente. Sin mirar preocupada hacia sus costados, sin estar consciente de que los demás la podían estar observando.

La moza pasó a retirar los platos, cuando vio que las dos morenas habían terminado de comer y les ofreció postre.

La música, de pronto, comenzó a ser un poco más fuerte y cuando la moza volvió para ver si deseaban o no postre, Rachel decidió preguntar.

"¿Por qué subieron el volumen de la música?"

"Es que ahora van a comenzar a bailar. Están invitadas a incendiar la pista de baile" dijo la moza volviendo a su puesto al lado de la entrada.

Rachel se levantó, ya que vio una pareja que había salido a la pista de baile y Santana la miró sorprendida.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó la pequeña diva estirando una mano y la latina no podía creer lo dulce que era su cara en ese momento. Podía ver el miedo al rechazo, podía sentir que estaba nerviosa, pero sobre todas las cosas, podía notar que Rachel quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Y ella también quería tener a la diva entre sus brazos, así que aceptó la mano y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile.

Sonaba una canción que parecía que Rachel no conocía, se escuchan los bajos y las dos sentían las vibraciones del sonido entrar en su cuerpo.

Santana se sorprendió cuando Rachel pasó sus manos por su cintura, decidiendo así que ella iba a ser quien iba a guiar el baile. Pasó entonces sus manos por los hombros de la diva y se dejó llevar.

No supieron demasiado cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando, las canciones pasaban sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Solo se miraban a los ojos, mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más y más, mientras sus rostros se mantenían en línea directa al de la otra. Quizás, si hubieran mirado a su alrededor, hubieran notado que las otras parejas las consideraron valientes y ahora no existía ni una sola pareja sentada en su mesa. Estaban todos bailando alrededor de las morenas, que intentaban conversar a través de sus ojos.

Cuando se cansaron, si es que eso era posible, decidieron volver a la mesa, buscar sus cosas, pagar su cuenta y marcharse.

"Esperamos volver a verlas pronto. Todos los sábados hay baile" dijo la moza que las había atendido, como despedida.

Salieron agarradas de la mano hasta el auto y Santana detuvo a Rachel quien sostenía la puerta del acompañante.

"Acabo de entender lo de nuestra burbuja" dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. "Y estoy de acuerdo contigo" agregó al separarse y sentarse.

Rachel esperó que estuviera acomodada antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Siempre voy a terminar teniendo razón" dijo sacándole la lengua a la latina antes de moverse hacia el asiento del conductor y poner rumbo a Lima.

* * *

Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando llegaron, habían pasado un muy buen momento en el restaurante y cuando quisieron frenar en un parque a caminar se dieron cuenta de que no tenían tiempo.

Pasaron por el living riendo y vieron a sus madres en el sillón, mirando la tele y de reojo a ellas.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no se cambian y vuelven así vemos algunas películas?" preguntó Shelby señalando la televisión.

"De acuerdo" dijeron las adolescentes que subieron de la mano corriendo hacia sus cuartos.

Santana soltó a Rachel y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando la diva la frenó y la dio vuelta, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó empujándola con fuerza hacia la pared. Santana logró mantener su compostura, hasta que sintió que Rachel tomaba prisionera su lengua y la succionaba hasta prácticamente tragársela.

"Buenas noches" dijo la diva y la soltó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel se detuviera en la puerta de su habitación.

"Mi beso de despedida" agregó la diva

"Vivimos en la misma casa"

"Por eso tenía que darte un beso de despedida, así damos por concluida la cita y ahora iremos a pasar tiempo con nuestras madres"

Santana sonrió y trotó hasta la diva para darle un beso corto antes de volver hacia su cuarto.

* * *

15 minutos después, las dos estaban sentadas entre Shelby y Lucía. Rachel sobre la falda de Santana y tapadas con una manta.

"Quiero ver las manos de las dos todo el tiempo" dijo Shelby

Pero quizás el anunció no era necesario, ya que media hora dentro de la película, Lucía y Shelby miraron a sus hijas, que estaban durmiendo plácidamente, abrazadas.

* * *

_Helloooouuuuuu again!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que estén bien. Voy a hacerles un pedido algo inusual, me gustaría saber si quieren que esta historia (después de que termine) continué más adelante en el tiempo (ya está iniciada) porque realmente no lo sé y puedo seguir escribiendo o comenzar a tejer crochet, lo cual no es muy conveniente cuando sé hacer solo un punto y me desespero porque hago cadenas eternas. :D_

_La continuación, tiene un título provisional, pero no sé si quedará definitivamente. Se llamaría "Santana López ¿Consejera No Autorizada?" Y no, no tiene que ver, para nada con algo policial._

_Arreglé los errores ortográficos pero no puedo arreglar esos errores de que falta una palabra o dos en una frase porque mi mente, que es quien los produce, no los registra._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ Rachel se encuentra en una realidad a la que tenía antes de llevarse a Lucía y Santana a vivir con ella. Leroy estaba constantemente de viaje y solo Richard se acercaba a ella. Si, estaba Noah, pero él la acompañaba en esas cosas. Creo que es por eso que no quiere ver (hasta el próximo capítulo) la nueva realidad que tiene, o no puede verla. Así es como la pienso yo. Lo cual también se aplica al amor, que SI siente por Santana, pero no sabe que lo siente. De la asesina no te puedo decir más que...todo se sabe en un solo capítulo, porque la verdad, me dio cosa. Y Richard, hace varios capítulos que me cae mal, y sabemos que si un personaje me cae mal y yo tengo, en este caso, el poder de cambiarlo... no lo voy a hacer, muajajaja. Gracias por la review! Perdón la rta tan larga! Besos! _

_PD: me está quedando cómodo estar abajo por ahora. Pero shhh, jajajaja_

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore._


	17. You know nothing, Jon Snow

_Buenas! _

_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo. El título de éste capítulo no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a un gordito que me enredó en sus historias y se llama George R.R. Martin. Solo utilizo la frase para el título del capítulo, ya que ni la Canción de Hielo y Fuego ni Juego de Tronos me pertenece. Todo es del gordito._

* * *

**You know nothing, Jon Snow**

Rachel despertó en su cama sin recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, mientras unos gritos provenían de la planta baja de su casa.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era ir a ver que sucedía, sobre todo cuando Atenea y Hermes empezaron a ladrar desde afuera, quitó sus colchas y con cansancio se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos.

"¡No puedo dejar que vuelvas a llevarla a un lugar así!" gritaba Shelby a Richard que estaba con ojeras, la camisa mal abotonada y con la corbata colgando como si fuera una correa de perro, mirando a su madre suplicante.

"¡La necesitamos, Shelby!" dijo el hombre, en el mismo tono de voz.

"¡Tiene 15 años!¿Cómo rayos puede ser que un departamento de policía necesite a una chica de 15 años?¿Acaso no tienen a alguien con un conteo positivo de neuronas como para solucionar este caso?"

"¿Te crees que si lo tuviéramos estaríamos utilizando sus servicios? Servicios, que debo recordarte, ella nos ofreció y que Leroy dio su visto bueno"

"Pero Leroy ahora no está acá, y no es el único que toma las decisiones sobre Rachel."

"En ese entonces no estabas, y no te vengas a hacer la madre del año por haber vuelto para estar con ella."

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así?¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"¡Soy su tío!¡Soy la persona que ha estado a su lado desde que nació! Tú solo apareciste pavoneando esa melena hace unas cuantas semanas atrás y crees que tienes todo el derecho de tomar decisiones sobre la vida de una joven a quien diste en adopción 16 años atrás. ¡Y ni siquiera intentaste contactarla una sola vez!¡No eres nadie, Shelby, no eres...¡CLAP!" la cachetada resonó por toda la casa y fue en ese momento en que Rachel descubrió que Santana y Lucía estaban presenciando la pelea desde una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando Richard se metió con su madre, Rachel fue acercándose despacio, sin ser vista por los contrincantes. Y cuando pensó que se estaba calentando el ambiente o mejor dicho, pasando los límites de lo que sea que haya sido que inició la discusión, ella decidió entrometerse.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Richard sorprendido llevándose una mano a la mejilla que había sido golpeada.

"Lo siento, tío, pero me parece que estabas cruzando ciertos límites. Sobre todo cuando sabes cual fue el arreglo entre mis padres y Shelby." dijo Rachel

"Pero..." comenzó a decir el hombre y cayó sentado en el sillón.

"No quería que siguieras diciendo cosas que estaban haciendo a mi mamá sentirse mal" dijo Rachel girando al ver a Shelby con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de mantener su compostura.

"Lo siento, Shelby" dijo Richard, mirando a la mujer y viendo lo mismo.

Shelby asintió y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones que había al frente del hombre, mientras Rachel se quedó observándolos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" se animó a preguntar cuando ambas partes habían dejado de mirarse.

"Richard vino a buscarte" dijo Santana. Rachel la observó preguntándose porque no había respondido Lucía, pero vio que la mujer estaba llorando desesperada.

"¿Hubo otro asesinato?" preguntó la diva mirando a su tío.

"Si" dijo Richard

"¿Quién?" preguntó Rachel sin preocuparse por moverse un milímetro.

"Nunca fue importante para vos eso, Rachel" dijo Richard.

La diva, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. Primero se había despertado por gritos, y los ladridos de sus perros, que seguramente lo estaban haciendo porque podían sentir que adentro el ambiente estaba caldeado y querían defender a alguien. Segundo, su tío se ponía en idiota.

"¿Quién, Richard?" dijo la diva, tratando de pensar que era lo que había que hacer de ahora en más.

"Jacob Fabray" dijo el hombre y Santana y ella lo miraron sorprendidas.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con Russell Fabray?" preguntó Santana acercándose al hombre, pero sin soltar la mano de su madre.

"Es su hermano. Un conocido mujeriego, a pesar de estar casado hace unos 25 años en un matrimonio _supuestamente_ feliz" respondió el hombre levantándose. "¿Vas a venir?"

"No" dijo la diva. "Creo que tengo que quedarme acá y entender que sucedió en _mi _casa y con las personas que me cuidan, tío"

"Rachel...yo te cuido" dijo el hombre y la diva lo miró enojada.

"Tío, ¿por qué salí en el periódico y se menciona que hay una persona ayudando en la investigación?"

"Hubo filtraciones. Estoy investigando quien..."

"No voy a ir tío. Pero, eventualmente, estoy encontrando una solución. Solo que no quiero que se sepa que fui yo quien lo hizo, no quiero que se sepa que sigo ayudando en la investigación. Si quieres, solo te ayudo a vos, pero a nadie más." dijo Rachel y su tío la miró con la boca abierta. "¿Puedes darme esa seguridad, tío?"

"¿Qué digo en la comisaría?" preguntó el hombre.

"Si tanto te interesa, diles que me golpeé la cabeza y perdí todos mis conocimientos detectivescos" dijo la diva mirando a Lucía quien comenzaba a calmarse. "Ahora, no sé que le dijiste a Lucía, pero espero que no le hayas dicho algo parecido a lo que estabas diciéndole a mi madre"

"Yo...bueno...yo..." comenzó a decir Richard y la diva suspiró.

"Vete tío, sé que tienes una escena del crimen en donde estar. Después si quieres, puedes volver" dijo Rachel y el hombre asintió y se marchó, sin decir una sola palabra más.

"¿Qué le dijo?" le preguntó Rachel a Santana, mientras se sentaba al lado de Shelby y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

"Le dijo que ella era solo una empleada y que no tenía ningún derecho a decidir sobre tu bienestar. Ella le respondió que si tenía derecho, que tu padre se lo había dado y él le dijo que no importaba, ya que él no estaba por aquí. Entonces ella le dijo que aunque no se lo hubiera dado tenía derecho para preocuparse como si fueras su hija. Y él le dijo que siendo una empleada no podía creerse esas cosas, que se tenía que bajar de la nube en la que estaba porque somos un ejemplo caritativo que quieres dar al resto del pueblo" respondió Santana.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la frente a su madre y caminando hacia Lucía. "Ven conmigo" le dijo a la mujer estirando una mano. La mujer la agarró y se levantó y comenzó a seguir a la diva. "¿Puedes quedarte con mi madre unos minutos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana que estaba dispuesta a seguirlas.

"Si" dijo la latina y Rachel le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y caminó escaleras arriba.

* * *

Dejó a Lucía en la habitación que estaba ocupando y corrió a la suya a buscar algo, después de rogarle que no se mueva y que no se quede dormida. Encontró la caja en el fondo de su armario y al salir pudo ver que su reloj recién marcaba el inicio de la octava hora. Eran las 8 de la mañana de un domingo que, si no hacía algo, se preveía complicado.

Volvió a la habitación y Lucía se estaba sonando sonoramente la nariz.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la mujer señalando la caja que tenía en sus manos.

"Oh, ¿esto? Son cosas que quería compartir contigo" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la mujer.

Abrió la caja y Lucía pudo ver un montón de cosas, sin orden aparente y algunas fotos.

"¿Ves esto?" preguntó Rachel mostrándole una foto, en donde se encontraba Lucía, Hiram y Leroy, rodeando a la pequeña Rachel Berry, con una torta que tenía un 4 como vela. "Es de mi cumpleaños número 4. El primero que recuerdo. ¿Sabes que recuerdo de ese día? Que ibas a venir y pasar tiempo conmigo y con mis padres. Recuerdo que llegaste cansada, y que hablaste con mis padres riéndote de algo. Cuando me viste te sorprendiste de lo linda que estaba y me levantaste en brazos y me dijiste Feliz Cumpleaños una y otra vez. Incluso me trajiste un regalo, un anillo dorado, que se notaba que te había costado mucho comprar. Mis padres no quisieron aceptarlo, pero viniste directamente hacia mi y me diste la cajita. Estaba envuelta en un papel rojo, este de aquí..." dijo Rachel mostrando un pedazo de papel rojo, que estaba perdiendo su color por el tiempo que llevaba guardado "...y cuando lo vi, y te abracé, y te dije que te quería, te largaste a llorar. Me puse el anillo enseguida, y recuerdo que no dejé de usarlo, hasta que ya no me entró en el dedo meñique" ante esto, Rachel sacó una cajita azul de terciopelo y la abrió, mostrando el anillo que Lucía le había regalado. "Quiero dárselo a mi hija, cuando tenga alguna." dijo Rachel.

Lucía, seguía llorando pero esta vez por los recuerdos que la diva estaba compartiendo con ella.

Rachel suspiró y miró el contenido de toda la caja, sabía que tenía para mucho tiempo con eso, y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía dejar a Shelby abajo, pensando en lo que había dicho Richard. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Rebuscó un poco más entre las fotos y sacó una, en donde estaba Lucía, Santana y ella, a los 8 años.

"Ese fue el mes que trajiste a Santana y se quedaron con nosotros. No se lo conté a ella, todavía, pero la dejabas dormir todas las noches conmigo y las primeras, las dos nos la pasábamos llorando. Ella por su padre, que había desaparecido detrás de quien sabe que persona y yo, por Hiram. Recuerdo que Leroy tomó esta foto, antes de anunciarnos la decisión de que se iba a hacer cargo de las empresas de Hiram. Recuerdo también, que la misma noche que tomó esta foto, él te contó su decisión. Lo sé porque tenía sed y bajé a buscar agua y vi la luz de su oficina prendida y me acerqué. Recuerdo que te dijo que pase lo que pase, él ponía mi vida en tus manos, que sabía que ibas a cuidarme cada vez que fuera necesario y que iba a permitir que tomarás cualquier decisión concerniente a mi bienestar si no podías ponerte en contacto con él."

Lucía asintió y dijo "Tienes una memoria de elefante, pequeña"

"¿Crees que eres un caso de caridad para mi? Porque si lo crees, tendría que sentirme ofendida, insultada. Ya que no es así, Lucía. Te quiero como a una madre, aunque estoy de novia con tu hija, lo cual si lo digo al frente de ella, va a sonar medio raro" con esto, la diva logró que la mujer sonriera un poco.

"Es que duele cuando alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo cerca, y vio todo, lo dice como si solo su visión de los hechos es la que importa." dijo la mujer

"El problema con Richard, es que él no entiende lo que es criar un hijo. Tan liberal, tan mujeriego, no tiene ni idea de como, siquiera, decir algo inteligente que pueda ayudar en la vida de una persona. Y, creo que al final, un poco el hecho de que mi padre no le haya confiado decidir sobre mi, lo puso siempre nervioso. Y ahora con esos asesinatos, todos están al borde la locura."

Lucía asintió, ya que sabía que un poco de verdad había. Richard no tenía mucho poder de decisión sobre las cosas de Rachel y a pesar de ser un gran hombre, a veces cometía errores, como el dejar involucrar a su sobrina con criminales, sin darse cuenta del posible riesgo que corría la joven.

Rachel abrazó a Lucía, y ésta volvió a llorar hasta que se calmó, pocos minutos después por suerte.

"Le voy a decir a Santana que suba" dijo besando la frente de la mujer y saliendo de la habitación, mientras Lucía se recostaba en su cama.

* * *

Santana, había pasado un momento incómodo con Shelby, ya que no sabía que decirle a la mujer para intentar calmarla. Cuando vio entrar de nuevo a Rachel, casi una hora después, suspiró aliviada y fue hacia ella.

"Ve a estar un rato con tu madre" dijo la diva besándola nuevamente y caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Shelby.

"Disculpa si primero me concentré en Lucía, pero nunca la había visto tan afectada" dijo Rachel, agarrando la mano de su madre.

"En cierta forma me defendiste cuando le pegaste esa cachetada" dijo la mujer cambiando la mano que Rachel tenía agarrada y abrazando a su hija.

"No podía dejar que siguiera hablando. Estaba por cruzar una línea y no creo que le hubiera sido fácil volver después de eso. Menos cuando papá se entere" dijo Rachel.

"Es cierto que solo aparecí hace pocas semanas" dijo Shelby

"Pero lo hiciste" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Shelby

"No haberlo hecho" dijo Rachel mirando a Shelby. "Tenías la oportunidad de rechazar lo que mi padre te estaba ofreciendo. Tenías la oportunidad de atenerte a un contrato y que yo no supiera de tu existencia por dos años más. Pero, saltaste a la primera oportunidad que tenías para conocerme y lo hiciste. Dejaste tu coro exitoso en Carmel para venir a vivir cerca de tu hija, la cual no habías visto en casi 16 años y no sabías como era. Cuando tuviste la oportunidad, te hiciste cargo de una de las cosas que más me importan, y es el coro de McKinley, a pesar de todo el drama que por ahí corre diariamente. Y no dudaste ni un segundo en preocuparte por mi cuando te enteraste que había salido en los diarios."

"Rachel, si hubiera estado en Carmel, si no hubiera aparecido, y te veía en los periódicos, ten por seguro que llamaba a tu padre y lo insultaba por teléfono."

"Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Lo más parecido a una madre que tuve siempre fue Lucía. Pero siempre compartida, porque al final del día, cuando ella se despedía de mi, sabía que tenía que volver a su hija. No quiero que suene como reproche, porque no lo es. Ni en tu contra, ni en contra de ella. Pero de pronto, tengo estas tres mujeres preocupándose por mi, aunque Sue Sylvester diga otra cosa. Y parecen tres leonas cuidando sus cachorros. Y quizás me sienta sobrepasada de seguridad, porque antes no tenía muchas personas que estuvieran tan preocupadas por mi. Papá se preocupa, pero no puedo decirle que es lo que está sucediendo sin que él quiera dejar la empresa y volar para estar conmigo. Y ahora, estás aquí, conmigo y demuestras que me quieres, y que te preocupas. Y no sé como manejarlo, porque a pesar de que no crecí a tu lado, somos demasiado parecidas, y en ese parecido, no físico, no sé como manejarme tampoco." Rachel se detuvo a respirar y a acomodar las palabras que venían en su mente, y dejar que Shelby entendiera lo que había dicho. "Lo que dijo Richard estuvo mal" continuó cuando creyó que el tiempo era suficiente. "No lo tendría siquiera que haberlo pensado. Él no está en ningún derecho de decir esas cosas."

"Es tu tío"

"Si, pero no es un tío con muchas capacidades para criar hijos. Y eso lo supe siempre. Él siempre fue y será el tío ese que cuando te prohíben hacer algo, encuentra la forma de que lo hagas. O que toma decisiones equivocadas."

"¿Cómo investigar quien filtró la información en vez de ponerte seguridad?"

"Exacto"

"Gracias Rachel" dijo Shelby abrazando a su hija. "Aunque no lo creas, me acabas de hacer sentir mejor"

"¿Por qué no te vas a recostar?" preguntó la diva

"¿Vas a ir a la escena del crimen?" preguntó Shelby

"No."

"Entonces si, me voy a recostar un rato" dijo la mujer besando la frente de su hija y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Santana no bajó en la media hora siguiente, lo cual hizo que Rachel aprovechara el momento y se dirigiera a la cocina y comenzara a entrar en un trance que solo ella conocía. ¿Por qué había preguntado quien era la víctima y no se había preocupado en ir a la escena del crimen?¿Por qué le molestaba el conocimiento de que Jacob Fabray no era la última víctima?¿Por qué sentía que esa escena del crimen en particular era una trampa?¿La asesina ya sabía que ella estaba investigando?¿Estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba?

Rachel giró sobre sus talones, después de haber preparado tres platos en una hora y media, y cada plato como para seis personas y subió a su habitación. Pasó al lado de Santana, que justo salía de la de su madre sin darse cuenta. La latina, la siguió y vio que agarraba el teléfono.

"¿A quién llamas?" preguntó

"Richard" respondió la diva notando por primera vez a su novia en su habitación.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana

"Espera" dijo Rachel cuando escuchó que su tío le había contestado. "¿Dejó algún mensaje?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana mientras escuchaba a Richard responder algo del otro lado.

"No importa como lo sé, tío. ¿Dejó algún mensaje?"

Santana la miraba enojada y Rachel solo le dio un beso para calmarla. No quería otro drama. No ese día.

"Envíame una foto enseguida" dijo cortando el teléfono. "Lo siento. Es que..."

"Parecías en trance"

"Creo que lo estaba"

"¿Crees que el asesino dejó algún mensaje?"

"Lo dejó."

El celular vibró en su mano y Rachel abrió el archivo adjunto al mensaje de texto. Cuando Santana la vio abrir los ojos, temió porque el mensaje fuera dirigido directamente a su novia. Pero Rachel se lo mostró y no estaba dirigido a nadie, en particular.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Santana

"Significa que estamos cerca. Y ella está cerca" dijo Rachel dejando el celular en la mesa de noche.

"¿Cerca de qué?"

"De saber quien es, Santana. Y de cazar a su verdadera presa"

"¿Quieres decir?"

"Que está mas cerca de lo que creíamos. O estamos más cerca de lo que creíamos. Solo que hay algo que no nos está dejando ver las cosas"

"Espera, espera. Desarrolla las cosas porque no entiendo"

"¿Por qué deja un mensaje justo ahora?"

"Porque no tiene crédito en su celular"

"Santana"

"Lo siento, no entiendo nada."

Rachel suspiró, sabía que había hablado rápido y excitada y que Santana había intentado seguirla, pero cuando en su mente comenzaban a circular todos los posibles aspectos de un caso, y uno tan importante como éste, sabía que no podía dar a entenderse.

"Vamos a la cocina" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"Hay olor a comida. Me desperté porque tenía hambre" dijo Santana siguiéndola.

"¿Cómo está tu mamá?" preguntó Rachel sentándola y buscando alguno de los platos que había hecho.

"Mejor. Aunque me sacó esa caja que dejaste en su habitación de las manos, y no pude ver bien esa foto en donde estamos juntas"

"Es una linda foto" dijo Rachel

"¿Que hay en esa caja?" preguntó Santana emitiendo un gemido al probar la comida que su novia le había servido. "Dios, Rachel. ¿Esto lo hiciste vos?"

"Si, yo lo hice"

"Mujer, si cocinas así, no solo me voy a casar contigo por tu cuerpo."

"Santana, no fue para nada halagador eso."

"Es que el cuerpo contiene todo lo que me gusta de vos, no solo lo de afuera"

"Buena salvada"

"¿Vas a explicarme ahora? Pregunto, antes de que esas dos mujeres afectadas psicológicamente recuerden que deben controlar cada segundo de tu vida"

"Por supuesto"

Santana, siguió comiendo mientras miraba con extrema atención a su novia.

"Después que todas estuvieron descansando arriba me puse a pensar porque no había habido un nuevo asesinato. Después, hice la conexión que hizo Sue. Si salen fotos mías saliendo de la escena del crimen y, además, se filtra la información de que hay alguien ayudando en el caso, obviamente la asesina también la iba a hacer." Dijo Rachel y recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Santana para que continúe.

"Entonces, me di cuenta que esto de la falta de asesinatos, no era porque no sabía a quien matar. Estoy segura de que tiene una lista que va tachando hasta poder llegar a su verdadero objetivo. Sino que era porque me estaba investigando a mi"

"¿O sea que si estamos demasiado cerca va a venir por ti?" preguntó Santana comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"No." dijo Rachel "O por lo menos no lo creo. Y es por eso que creo que dejó el mensaje. Esperando saber si yo iba a verlo en la escena del crimen. Estoy segura de que estaba dentro de esa multitud que siempre esta espiando. Estoy segura de que sabe hace unos días quien soy y que cometió este asesinato para decir un par de cosas."

"Si, pero ¿por qué te deja un mensaje que dice _No sabes nada_?"

"Porque ella sabía que si yo lo veía, iba a salir a buscarla entre la gente que estaba de curiosa. Y ahí, se iba a confirmar sus sospechas."

"¿Qué sospechas tiene ella?"

"Que nosotros estamos a diario con una persona que puede llegar a decirnos algo que nos lleve directamente a ella."

"¿Qué?"

"Alguien, algún profesor, algún amigo, algún conserje de la escuela, habla conmigo todos los días. Ese alguien es una persona relacionada, de manera muy familiar yo imagino, con ella."

"Ajá"

"Por lo tanto, ella cree que esa persona puede llegar a decir algo que nos de una pista sobre nosotras."

"Pero el mensaje..."

"El mensaje era una prueba. Si yo estaba, hubiera salido de la escena del crimen y hubiera buscado en los curiosos. Si yo no estaba, ningún policía de los encargados en el caso se hubieran dado cuenta del verdadero significado de ese mensaje, porque al fin y al cabo, ellos no tienen ninguna pista sobre quien puede ser la asesina. Salvo lo que yo les he dicho. Pero eso no es todo..."

"Una asesina psicópata deja un mensaje que solo tu puedes descifrar, y encima no es todo"

"El mensaje también me está dando a entender que estoy cerca de saber quien es su verdadero objetivo y que ella va a adelantar todos sus planes para llevarlos a cabo."

"¿Te comunicas vía mensaje de texto con esta asesina?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No entiendo como de 3 simples palabras puedes logar obtener todas esas deducciones"

"A veces yo tampoco, pero estoy segura de esto. Además, estoy segura de que hay que atraparla antes de que cometa su próximo asesinato, porque después, aunque ya vamos a saber quien es, no vamos a poder atraparla."

"Diablos, encima de sexy eres inteligente"

"No te olvides de que sé cocinar"

"Y sabes cocinar"

Rachel sacudió su cabeza y subió a su habitación para llamar a su tío y decirle lo que había descubierto. A pesar del problema de la mañana, ella seguía pensando en el caso. Y no iba a dejar que más gente sufriera a manos de esa mujer.

* * *

_Hellouuu !_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_AndruSol: _**_No te puedo decir si es una Fabray o no...aunque lo más probable es que no. Porque, en realidad, en el próximo capítulo (mañana) al final se revela toda la situación. :D Si, se aman, y quizás Lucía y Shelby demoren en notarlo, pero porque digamos, creo que están mas concentradas en las cuestiones de "vida y muerte" que hay alrededor de ellas. En cuanto a Richard...bueno...en éste capítulo pasó eso, y en el de mañana es mas estúpido todavía (me disgusta mi propio personaje) Y en cuanto a la continuación, no sé si van a querer una o no, nada más. Es una duda. No será policial ni nada. Gracias a vos por la review!_

_P/D: Creo que a las 4 de la mañana tenes instaurado el doble sentido por ósmosis. No? _

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore_


	18. Look inside yourself, and see what i see

**Look inside yourself and see what i see**

Quinn había decidido faltar los primeros días de esa semana, debido a la muerte de un familiar. Aunque no tuviera permitido asistir a los funerales.

Noah, estaba como triste, pero más que nada porque tuvo que consolar a la rubia.

"No puedo creer que haya pegado tan cerca de casa" dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a Rachel en el salón del coro. "¿Dónde está Santana?"

"Sue la llamó no sé para que." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué pasó el viernes?" preguntó el chico, recordando la sobreprotección que había hacia su amiga cuando estuvieron en su casa.

Rachel, procedió a contarle los descubrimientos de Sue y lo que pasó el domingo a la mañana. Incluyó también los descubrimientos que había realizado a causa del mensaje.

"¿Y todavía crees que no va a ir detrás tuyo?" preguntó Noah sonando preocupado.

"Si logra su objetivo, no lo va a hacer" dijo Rachel

"Rachel, sabes muy bien como yo, que por más que vos estés consciente de que la próxima víctima es su verdadero objetivo, esa mujer va a ir a buscarte."

"No creo que lo haga si ahí termina su trabajo"

"¿Crees que la _inteligente _policía de Lima se va a dar cuenta de que la pareja de esa víctima es realmente la asesina que están buscando? No, vas a tener que ir y hacerles entender a través de diapositivas como es que tienen que buscar a esa asesina y encima, explicarles paso a paso como es que esa asesina es la ex pareja de la última víctima. Y aún así, cuando termines de hacerles entender a quien tienen que buscar, esa mujer va a estar escondida en las sombras, esperando el momento para atacarte"

"Siento que no lo ves desde mi lado"

"Tu lado es estúpido Rachel"

"¿Perdón?"

"Sé sincera contigo misma. Sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad. Que a pesar de que esa mujer logre su cometido va a ir detrás tuyo para asegurarse de que la policía no se va a dar cuenta de quien es en realidad. Y podrá quedarse en Lima, el resto de su vida, mientras nosotros no encontramos una sola forma de saber como vengarte"

"Noah..."

"No, no empieces con esa voz que quiere decir _sabes que te estoy escuchando, pero no siento lo que me dices, porque soy mas inteligente que tu_"

"Pero..."

"Rachel, saca un poco la cabeza de ese caso. Si, eres más inteligente que la policía de Lima, pero eso no te hace inmune a las malditas balas." Noah se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y enfrentó a la diva. "No te hace inmune a lo que hay ahí afuera y lo sabes. No entiendo por que de pronto tienes esta seguridad de que eres todopoderosa. ¿Acaso Richard se preocupó en cuidar que no se sepa que estás ayudando en la investigación? Dime ¿qué hizo él al enterarse de que sales en los diarios y se filtra información de la comisaría?"

"Se puso a investigar..."

"¡Se puso a investigar! Que grandiosa protección. La verdad, investigar es mejor que poner a un móvil en la puerta de tu casa "

"Noah..."

"No, Rachel. Entiendo que tu vida es algo caótica ahora, pero como tu amigo, deberías ver que hay personas que se están preocupando por ti. Tu madre, Lucía y Santana viven contigo. ¿Qué sucede si una de ellas está en la casa justo cuando a ésta loca se le ocurra atacar?¿Vas a permitir que también les haga daño a ellas? Porque sabes muy bien que no es una persona que deja testigos y no creo que tenga empacho en matar a quien la vea."

"No puedes..."

"¿No puedo qué? ¿Gritarte? Me diste ese derecho cuando me convertí en tu amigo. Y lo hago porque me preocupo por tu seguridad. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo, porque veo que tú eres la que menos se está preocupando por esto. ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?¿Qué va a ser de Shelby?¿De Santana?¿De Lucía?¿De mi, Rachel? ¿Qué va a ser de todos nosotros si a vos te sucede algo? No, no dependemos de vos, pero en realidad, te queremos y te queremos demasiado como para verte herida porque nos preocupamos por vos y te queremos Rachel. Que te entre eso en tu obstinada cabeza" con eso dicho, Noah abandonó el salón del coro y Rachel, quien se estaba por largar a llorar, pudo notar a su novia en la puerta mirando con la boca abierta a su amigo.

"¿Crees que todo eso es cierto?" preguntó Rachel y Santana asintió. Sabía que quizás a Rachel le estuviera doliendo que la hubieran tratado como la trató Puck, pero ella tenía que darse cuenta de que las personas que estaban a su alrededor realmente se estaban preocupando por ella. "Lo siento, San" dijo la diva llevando sus manos a su rostro y comenzando a llorar. Igualmente no lo hizo sola, Santana corrió a abrazarla y así estuvieron hasta que un par de brazos las envolvió, y Brittany le sonrió a la latina, quien volvió a intentar consolar a Rachel. Minutos después, Puck regresó y se convirtió en la cuarta persona en ese grupo abrazado.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Rachel les pidió perdón a Lucía y a Shelby por haber tomado su preocupación como un acoso y dijo que iba a encontrar la manera de que estuvieran todas seguras.

No se atrevió a decirle ni siquiera a Santana que lo que más temía era que a alguna de las 3 mujeres que vivían con ella les sucediera algo.

"_No hay presupuesto Rachel" _dijo Richard al teléfono cuando ella le planteó su preocupación. "_Además, ¿desde cuándo tienes miedo?_"

"¿Qué pasa si ataca a alguien que vive en esta casa, tío?" dijo Rachel

"_No sé que decirte_" dijo el hombre y Rachel suspiró decepcionada.

"Lo siento, pensé que podías ayudarme además de _investigar_ quien filtró información sobre mi" dijo la diva antes de cortar el teléfono.

Minutos después, Rachel se sorprendió al ver a su teléfono anunciarle la llamada de su padre.

"Hola, pa" dijo la diva contenta al saber que iba a escuchar su voz.

"_Hola princesa._" dijo el hombre "_Disculpa que no he llamado en estos días, estos hombres me están volviendo loco_"

"Siento escuchar eso"

"_Y tu tío también. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué está de pronto enojado por la gente que vive en tu casa?_"

"Oh, papi...no creo que sea necesario que te lo cuente" dijo Rachel. No quería preocupar a Leroy, sabía que el hombre no dudaría ni una sola vez en dejar todo por volver a Lima si notaba que su hija estaba en peligro.

"_Sé que me estás mintiendo, princesa."_ dijo Leroy y Rachel lo escuchó suspirar. "_Escucha, ¿preparaste mi habitación?_"

"Todavía no tuve demasiado tiempo"

"_Entonces, si puedes, haz algo precario aunque sea. No sé una cama y después la decoramos juntos._"

"¿Por qué?"

"_Sé que no quieres que me preocupe, pero he hablado con Lucía y con Shelby. Y sé que en esa casa necesitan un hombre. Además de que quiero que me cuentes que es esto de tu relación con la hija de Lucía_"

"¿Y la empresa?"

"_Rachel, sabes bien que la empresa puede manejarse sin mi un tiempo. Y que a pesar de que este en Lima puedo manejar la empresa. Además, ejecuté muchas vacaciones que debía tomarme" _

"¿Cuándo llegas?"

"_Pasado mañana, princesa"_

"¿En serio?" Rachel no quería sonar demasiado ilusionada. Sabía que la empresa era lo que había mantenido a su padre en pie durante los años posteriores a la muerte de Hiram y no quería que se sintiera obligado a volver.

"_Si, me viene bien pasar un par de meses con mi hija" _dijo Leroy

"Te quiero, pa"

"_Te quiero, princesa" _

Cuando terminó la conversación, Rachel corrió escaleras abajo para contarles a las otras habitantes de su casa.

"Oh, por Dios. Soy una mujer muerta" dijo Santana dándose cuenta de que iba a conocer a su suegro.

* * *

Cuando Leroy llegó a la casa dos días después, Rachel y él pasaron casi 10 minutos abrazándose y después, el procedió a hablar en privado con Shelby y después con Lucía, antes de llamar a Rachel.

Después de que Rachel lo puso al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, él comenzó a preguntarle sobre su relación con Santana, a quien todavía le faltaba conocer.

Cuando salieron de la reunión, dicha latina estaba esperando y nerviosamente estiró su mano para presentarse al hombre.

"Santana López" dijo y Leroy sonrió al estrecharle la mano.

"Quisiera hablar contigo en privado" dijo el hombre señalando la puerta de su oficina.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana caminando detrás de él.

"Entiendo que estás involucrada románticamente con mi hija" dijo Leroy cuando ya estaban sentados, frente a frente, con el escritorio en el medio.

"Si" respondió Santana

"Estoy seguro que las cosas están siendo controladas, ya que no solo vives con tu madre en esta casa sino también con Shelby. ¿O me equivoco?"

"No se equivoca, señor"

"Dime Leroy, Santana"

"De acuerdo, Leroy"

"Dime...¿la quieres?"

"Si. Aunque no lo crea, si"

"Sabes que si la lastimas vas a tener que enfrentar a muchas personas que no van a estar contentas con eso ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"Sabes que una de esas personas es tu madre ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Y qué yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados por más que me entere cuando pasaron 10 años?"

"También, Leroy."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, mientras se mantengan las cosas como están, podemos llegar a llevarnos bien"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"Terminamos entonces" dijo el hombre sonriendo. Santana se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Leroy?" preguntó antes de salir

"¿Si?"

"¿Sabe que yo creo que amo a su hija? No sé a donde nos va a llevar esta relación o como, pero realmente creo que la amo. Y voy a hacer todo lo imposible para no lastimarla."

"Gracias por tus palabras, Santana"

La latina asintió y salió de la oficina respirando tranquila.

* * *

Durante la cena, los cinco miembros de la casa Berry, más los dos perros, estuvieron riendo y charlando, mientras afuera la noche comenzaba a cerrarse.

* * *

Entre los árboles, alguien observaba a las 5 personas y se preguntaba como agarrar a la más pequeña a solas.

Miró la hora y decidió volver a su casa, a terminar de hacer el último cuchillo, a preparar el arma y a dejarse llevar una vez por sueños de gritos, dolor y súplicas.

La mujer, caminó sintiendo que quizás alguien la estaba mirando, pero al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Rachel Berry no sabía que ella estaba ahí, porque aunque su mirada estaba clavada en la espesura del bosque, era un poco más a la derecha que el verdadero lugar donde ella estaba.

La vio salir por la puerta trasera, dejando los perros adentro. Y deteniendo su mirada en algún punto. La mujer supo, que ella estaba enviándole un mensaje. Un mensaje que decía: quizás no pueda detener el último asesinato, pero voy a hacer lo posible para detenerte a ti.

La mujer sabía, que aunque Rachel Berry no estuviera consciente todavía, sabía cual era en realidad su último movimiento. E incluso, que cuando comenzara a darse cuenta, no tardaría ni dos segundos en saber la identidad de la mujer que estaba asesinando sin piedad alguna.

La mujer silbó al viento y pudo ver a la pequeña morena recorrer toda la espesura del bosque con su mirada.

Le quiso decir que había entendido su mensaje. Le quiso decir que lo mejor era que se mantenga al margen. No estaba en sus planes hacerle daño.

* * *

El jueves, Rachel se enteró que se habían atrasado las exequias de Jacob Fabray ya que Noah y Quinn aparecieron en la escuela discutiendo su presencia.

"No me permiten ir, Puck. ¿Por qué eso no te entra en esa cabeza estúpida que tienes?" preguntó Quinn enojada mientras pasaban al lado de la diva, quien buscaba algo en su casillero.

"Quizás tu madre te deje hacerlo, Quinn. Si hablamos con ella..." dijo Noah suplicando.

"Mi madre no me habla desde el día que mi padre me echó de la casa. No vuelvas a tocar el tema, Puck" dijo Quinn y Rachel escuchó que caminó mucho más rápido.

"Complicado" dijo la diva mirando a su amigo quien se había acercado a ella.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto" dijo el muchacho dejándose caer contra la fila de casilleros.

* * *

Al mediodía Rachel fue convocada a la oficina de Sue Sylvester y sin muchas ganas se dirigió a ese lugar.

"Berry" dijo la mujer mirando una carpeta sobre su escritorio.

"Entrenadora" dijo la diva sentándose al frente de ella.

"¿Cómo está Quinn?" preguntó la mujer

"Podría preguntarle a ella. La verdad, ud. la conoce más que yo"

"Lo que pasa es que no sé si está al tanto"

"¿De qué? Si es de la muerte de su tío, si lo está"

"No, de su padre"

"¿Su padre?"

"Russell se fue con una amante, un poco más de un mes después de echar a Quinn" dijo Sue Sylvester.

"No creo que esté al tanto de eso"

"Entonces, ¿puedes mantener un ojo sobre ella?"

"De acuerdo"

* * *

Ese mismo día, Rachel y Santana se detuvieron en el supermercado cuando volvían de la escuela, para hacer unas compras para la cena de esa noche, donde sus amigos iban a ir y así Leroy los conocía. "No tuve muchas oportunidades de ver a tus amigos" dijo Leroy la mañana anterior, y a pesar de que Quinn no se sentía con ánimos, Rachel logró convencerla.

Por lo tanto, mientras Santana iba a buscar unos cereales, porque esa mañana se les habían acabado, ella se había quedado al frente de la góndola de lácteos, pensando si debía o no llevar leche, porque en su casa no había nadie para contestar el teléfono y no sabía si quedaba cuando dos mujeres se detuvieron a su lado.

"Y dicen que Russell llegó hace un rato" dijo una de las mujeres y Rachel se animó a mirarlas. Eran dos mujeres rubias, bien vestidas, con perlas alrededor del cuello. _De esas mujeres que aparentan ser felices, _pensó la diva.

"No te lo puedo creer. ¿Y dónde se va a quedar?" preguntó la otra mujer

"Dicen que en la casa. A donde fue directo. Pero Judy no está muy contenta con ésto" dijo la primer mujer.

"Me imagino que no. ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido?" preguntó la segunda

"Judy llamó a mi marido, que es su abogado" dijo la primera.

Las mujeres se decidieron rápido y comenzaron a irse mientras seguían hablando.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Santana, parándose a su lado, con sus brazos tocándose.

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la caja, olvidándose de la leche.

* * *

Rachel unió todos los puntos, cuando Noah, Quinn y Brittany entraron en su casa. Las dos rubias, estaban discutiendo y ella agarró una parte de la discusión.

"No, Britt. Ese cuchillo es lo único de mi abuelo que pude sacar cuando me echaron de mi casa" dijo Quinn

"Pero es muy lindo, quiero cortar cosas con él" dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

"Britt, ese cuchillo tiene valor sentimental." dijo Quinn suspirando. Rachel, que conocía cuando Quinn se estaba hartando de algo, porque ella había sufrido sus enojos, decidió entrometerse. No sonaba enojada.

"¿De qué cuchillo hablan?" preguntó cuando Santana aparecía en el living.

"Es uno re lindo que tiene Quinn. Tiene un mango blanco, y la hoja es dorada. Además, tiene imágenes grabadas en el mango" respondió Brittany

"Mi abuelo hacía cuchillos. Cuando nos vinimos desde Texas, nos trajimos sus cosas y los últimos cuchillos que él había hecho antes de fallecer" contó Quinn.

"¿Se trajeron las máquinas para hacer cuchillos?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel. Eso le había sonado extraño y pudo notar que Rachel tenía sorpresa en su mirada.

"Si, mi mamá no quería vender eso. Su padre, mi abuelo, era muy habilidoso. Ella aprendió a hacer cuchillos como él" dijo Quinn intentando que las lágrimas en sus ojos no fueran muy notorias.

Santana, miró a la diva quien estaba tensa y su labio formaba una "o".

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Santana?" preguntó la diva levantándose de golpe y caminando hacia la puerta. La latina la siguió y no habló hasta que estuvieron afuera, al lado del auto de Rachel.

"Crees que es la madre de Quinn" dijo Santana

"No lo creo. Es la madre de Quinn. Hoy escuché ciertas cosas..." y Rachel procedió a contarle, mientras abría la puerta de su auto. "Llama a mi tío, explícale y que se vayan directamente a la casa de los Fabray. Si tengo suerte, puedo detenerla antes de que haga algo más"

"No vas a ir sola" dijo Santana

"San..."

"No, voy contigo. En el camino llamamos a tu tío."

* * *

_¡Chan! Tsunami de chanes!_

_Es...OMG...que exagerada que soy, verdad?_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**nini:** me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por la review! y bueno, seguiré trabajando en la continuación._

_**AndruSol:** si yo te mantenía en el camino Fabray, iba a ser aburrido esto para vos. Como verás, (y espero que estés leyendo esto después del capítulo y no antes) quien es la asesina. Richard es...mi bolsa de boxeo, así que le puedo llegar a pegar en cualquier momento. Jajajaja, bueno, entonces sigo trabajando con la continuación...:D gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore_


	19. When the sun is coming down

**When the sun is coming down.**

Solo había una luz en la planta baja de los Fabray cuando ellas estacionaron en la vereda. Rachel bajó corriendo y Santana cortó comunicación con Richard, para seguir a su novia.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó la latina deteniéndose al lado de la diva, quien se había quedado mirando la puerta de la casa y respirando.

"No lo sé, algo vamos a inventar" dijo Rachel "Comienza a grabar con tu celular, yo voy a hacer lo mismo" agregó sacando el dispositivo y configurando la opción de Grabación de Voz.

"No vas a tocar el timbre, ¿o si? Eso sería como delatarnos" dijo Santana al ver la mano de su novia dirigirse a ese botón.

"Santana, ella tiene el poder en esta situación" dijo Rachel esperando.

"¿Eres Rachel Berry?" escucharon que una mujer preguntaba desde adentro.

"Si, señora Fabray" respondió la diva

"¿Estás sola?" preguntó la mujer.

"Si" dijo Rachel y Santana abrió los ojos.

"No estás sola." dijo la latina en un susurro.

"Necesito que te quedes afuera. No me va a lastimar." Le contestó la diva en el mismo tono de voz.

"No."

"San, desde esa ventana puedes llegar a ver todo, me voy a asegurar de quedarme fuera de su alcance. ¿Puedes filmarlo?"

"Rachel"

"Santana. No sé por que, pero sé que puedo detenerla"

"Te llega a pasar algo y te mato"

"Yo también te quiero" dijo la diva estirándose y besando a Santana con mucha pasión. La latina, no indicó que le dolía pensar que era su último beso con la diva, así que la agarró con más fuerza y la besó con más pasión todavía.

"Te espero" dijo caminando hacia el lugar que Rachel le había dicho y ubicando su celular.

"Voy a pasar ahora, señora Fabray" gritó Rachel y esperó alguna respuesta. Al no recibirla, entró directamente.

Cuando llegó al living, se dio cuenta de que para Russell Fabray ya era tarde.

"Tuve que hacerlo" dijo una voz y Rachel se sobresaltó.

Judy Fabray estaba vestida toda de negro, con sangre en las manos y en el cuello. Con el pelo desenredado y un cuchillo en la mano. Sentada en el enorme sofá familiar, de espaldas a la ventana en donde la diva podía ver el celular de Santana y por momentos a la latina.

"Señora Fabray" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante, pero manteniendo más de dos metros de distancia.

"¿Ella está bien?" preguntó la mujer. Su voz sonaba ronca y al levantar la cara, Rachel pudo notar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel sabiendo que se refería a Quinn.

Los minutos pasaban, y afuera, en Lima, no había ni un solo indicio de que la policía se estuviera dirigiendo rápidamente a ese lugar.

"Cuando la echó de esta casa, se volvió un hombre irritable. Tan irritable, que comencé a esconderme en el cuarto de ella cuando él estaba aquí. Pero ¿sabes? Desde antes de que la echara, él ya pasaba poco tiempo aquí. Siempre me pregunté quien era la mujer que me lo estaba arrebatando. Y mientras más tiempo a solas pasaba, más me daba cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio había sido toda una farsa" dijo Judy, jugando con el cuchillo en sus manos, hundiendo la punta en sus dedos.

"Quinn no es una farsa" dijo Rachel dando otro paso más hacia adelante.

"Planeé todo con detalle y me enteré de la peor forma conocida con quien estaba. El homófobo más acérrimo de Lima era el homosexual mejor oculto." dijo Judy. "Debí sospecharlo cuando insistió tanto en que volviéramos a este lugar después de la muerte de mi padre"

Rachel notó que no había emoción alguna en la voz de la mujer.

"Cuando lo vi, con ese hombre, en el cuarto que alguna vez había sido nuestro, perdí control de mis actos. Él solo quería volver para estar con su amigo de la secundaria. No le importó nunca Quinn, ni yo."

Rachel decidió dar un paso más y fue cuando notó el arma. Estaba ahí, descansando sobre la mesa ratona. Judy siguió su mirada y la vio.

"Nunca pensé salir viva de esto" dijo mirando a la diva y encontrando su mirada. "En ningún momento. Todas las víctimas anteriores fueron mi preparación. Salvo su hermano" la última parte la dijo con enojo y desprecio en la voz. "Sabía que eso lo iba a hacer volver."

"No puede dejar a Quinn así, señora Fabray" dijo Rachel pensando en su ahora casi amiga, a pesar de su poca interacción.

"No puedo ir a la cárcel, Rachel." dijo Judy dejando el cuchillo al lado del arma y retirando sus manos. "Cuando lo descubrí con su amante, él no estaba avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo, sino que estaba con miedo de que la comunidad se entere. Fue la única vez que logré ganarle en algo. Le dije que si llegaba a sacar a Quinn del testamento, todos se iban a enterar de lo que hacía. Me prometió que no lo iba a hacer y se marcharon juntos. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo volver cuando cada paso comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza"

"Ud. es la única persona que pensó en Quinn." dijo Rachel. Quizás el nombre de su hija la hiciera entrar en razón.

"¿Qué puedo hacer desde la cárcel? No la defendí cuando él la echó. Y ésto no lo hice por ella." dijo Judy

"Señora Fabray..." dijo Rachel y comenzó a hacer más pasos hacia la mujer al ver que ésta estiraba la mano hacia el arma.

"Dile que la amo, que no se encierre en el "qué dirán" porque a esto la va a llevar. A la nada. A una vida vacía en donde nadie va a estar a su lado cuando más lo necesite. Dile que está todo arreglado para que ella sea la heredera de todo e incluso puede quedarse en esta casa. Dile que sea cual sea la decisión que tome sobre el bebé, yo la apoyo. Y sobre todas las cosas, dile que estoy orgullosa de ella." Judy encerró su mano sobre el arma y la agarró.

En cámara lenta, Rachel vio que la dirigía a su cabeza. Y en cámara lenta tomó la decisión de detenerla.

Corrió hacia ella y vio desaparecer el celular de Santana de la ventana. Agarró la mano de Judy y comenzaron a pelear.

En un segundo, el arma estaba en el aire, en el otro estaba en el medio de las dos y las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse, en el último segundo el arma se disparó y Rachel cayó hacia atrás.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana corriendo hacia ella para agarrarla antes de que tocara el piso. El celular, quedó descartado a su lado, mientras intentaba ver a donde había sido herida su novia.

"Díganle que la amo. Y nunca quise lastimarte, Rachel" dijo Judy Fabray llevando el arma a su cabeza y disparando.

"¡NOOOO!" gritaron las dos morenas, pero su grito fue ocultado por el disparo.

Santana pudo ver ahora la herida en Rachel, cerca de su estómago y se sacó la chaqueta para impedir que sangrara tanto, mientras a su alrededor, comenzaba a entrar gente y Richard miraba a su sobrina desde arriba mientras solicitaba una ambulancia.

Rachel comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, y Santana comenzó a llorar, pidiéndole que no la deje. No podía saber si los "te amo" que la latina le estaban diciendo, eran verdaderos o productos de su imaginación en ese momento de extremo dolor.

* * *

Rachel fue consciente de varias cosas. Primero, su conciencia estaba volviendo y sabía, porque escuchaba a personas hablando a su alrededor, que estaba viva. Segundo, ese dolor en su estómago, a causa de la bala. Y tercero, que la televisión también estaba encendida ya que reconocía la voz de Sue Sylvester en su segmento en el noticiero de Lima. Cuarto y último, su garganta y su boca estaban completamente secas.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a mover una mano, para llamar la atención de alguien. Alguien que le diera agua.

"¿Rach?" preguntó una voz a su lado.

Giró despacio su cabeza y encontró los ojos llorosos de Santana, observándola.

"Ho...ho..." quería decir hola, pero le costaba hablar con la garganta tan seca.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Santana inclinándose sobre ella para abrazarla, incluso besarla y quedarse ahí unos segundos.

"Deja respirar a la maldita chica" dijo la voz de Lucía detrás de ella, y Rachel no sabía como hacerse entender de que quería agua.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba despierta?" preguntó ahora Shelby.

"La vi abrir los ojos" dijo Santana sin quitar de su mirada a su novia.

"No sé que te sorprende, desde que la trajeron a esta habitación Santana cerró los ojos solo para pestañear" dijo ahora Leroy

Rachel, intentó mover su mano, pero se dio cuenta que como la primera vez no había podido, ésta vez tampoco, porque Santana la tenía agarrada. La otra mano, estaba con el suero y no sabía cuanto podía moverla. Comenzó a desesperarse, porque quería hablar y quería agua. La latina, se dio cuenta de que quería algo y comenzó a observarla más atentamente.

"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó y Rachel encontró su mirada y asintió despacio.

Santana, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que cuando besó a la diva tenía la boca seca.

"¡Oh, ya sé!" dijo volviendo a mirar a su novia. "¿Quieres agua?"

Rachel la miró enojada y asintió.

"Lo siento. Es que estoy tan contenta de que estés despierta." dijo Santana estirando una de sus manos hacia la mesa que había al lado de la cama de la diva y agarrando un vaso que tenía un sorbete.

"Puedes soltarle la mano" dijo Shelby y Santana giró a mirarla enojada cuando ya el sorbete estaba dentro de los labios de la diva.

Después de que se tomara casi todo el vaso, Rachel suspiró aliviada, sintiendo que ya podía hablar.

"Por fin" dijo cuando Santana sacó el vaso del medio.

"Hola" dijo la latina sonriente y Rachel sonrió de la misma manera.

"Hola" respondió.

"Y ahora, Santana, deja que saludemos a Rachel" dijo Lucía poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija y apareciendo en el rango visual de la diva.

Muy reluctantemente Santana se alejó y Lucía, Shelby y Leroy le dieron un beso en la frente a Rachel.

"Nunca más hagas eso" dijo Leroy cuando se separó.

"Además, tu tío demostró ser un completo idiota" dijo Shelby

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo Leroy.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Rachel, tratando de sentarse en la cama. Santana, la ayudó pasando sus manos por la cintura y subiéndola un poco.

"Richard alcanzó a copiar los archivos de voz y de video, mientras nosotros estábamos esperando noticias tuyas. No pasó ni un día y ya todo está por internet y por los noticieros." dijo Leroy sentándose al pie de la cama.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana.

"No lo sé. Yo vine directamente hacia aquí, contigo" dijo la latina

"Yo me quedé en la casa, con ellos, cuando nos fueron a decir la noticia. Quinn no podía creerlo, está en otra de las habitaciones. Se desmayó por nervios" dijo Lucía.

"Espero que no se haya despertado y con la televisión prendida." dijo Shelby

"¿Ella está bien? ¿El bebé?" preguntó Rachel

"Están bien. Solo fue la noticia." dijo Lucía.

"Voy a ir a avisarle a Puck que te despertaste" dijo Santana dejando un beso de nuevo en la boca de la diva y saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué día es?" preguntó Rachel. Había dejado de lado que se lo habían dicho, de cierta forma.

"Es el viernes, al mediodía. El día siguiente de que todo pasó" dijo Leroy.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a enfrentar a esa mujer?" preguntó Shelby

"No iba a hacerme daño" dijo Rachel

"Te disparó" dijo Lucía

"Pero fue porque yo me entrometí. Ella estaba por suicidarse" dijo la diva

"Deberías haber dejado que lo hiciera" dijo Lucía

"Quinn estaba por perder a sus dos padres, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, no podía permitir que eso sucediera" dijo la diva.

Lucía asintió y miró a Leroy y Shelby y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Voy a decirle a la enfermera que despertaste" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"Estas loca" dijo Leroy mirando a su hija.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él" dijo Shelby

"No podía dejar que la señora Fabray se suicidara y después enfrentar a Quinn" dijo Rachel. "No podía no intentarlo"

"Casi te mata" dijo Shelby

"Pero no lo hizo." dijo Rachel y sus padres asintieron. La diva pudo notar lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lo siento. No quise preocuparlos. No quería estar acá tampoco"

"Eres valiente. Estúpida, pero valiente" dijo Leroy y Rachel los observó llorar de alivio porque ella estaba viva.

* * *

Minutos después, Lucía volvía con el médico quien le hizo unas pruebas para ver que todo estuviera bien.

"Por suerte la bala no entró en ningún órgano vital." dijo el doctor. "Vas a tener mucho dolor, pero por unos días, hasta que lo que hicimos se comience a recuperar. Para eso son los analgésicos. También los antibióticos. Solo te metimos en cirugía para extraer la bala. Por suerte" dijo el médico dejando la habitación después de decirle a sus padres que pasaran por la farmacia a buscar los remedios.

"No me dijo cuando me iban a dar de alta" dijo Rachel

"No te van a dar de alta hasta el lunes, más o menos" dijo Leroy. "Ya había hablado con el doctor. Y me dijo que es mejor que estés aquí el fin de semana, para ver que no suceda nada. Igual, después de eso no podrás ir a la escuela por una semana, más o menos"

"Por lo menos ya empieza el receso de invierno" dijo Rachel.

"¿Te podemos dejar sola unos minutos?" preguntó Leroy "Aunque estoy seguro que Santana ya va a volver."

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Rachel. "Si es a matar a Richard, les pido por favor que se abstengan. No quiero ir a visitar a ninguno a la cárcel"

"No, vamos a ir a casa, a bañarnos y comer algo. Y traerle algo de comer a Santana" dijo Shelby

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva, quien en ese momento vio a su novia entrar en la habitación.

"Ya volvemos" dijeron los adultos como despedida.

"Quinn estaba viendo las noticias" dijo Santana cuando quedaron solas.

"¿Qué tan grave es el daño?" preguntó Rachel

"Bastante, si consideramos que todos los canales locales, más los estatales, están pasando una y otra vez mi filmación junto a tu grabación y subtítulos para que la gente entienda claramente que es lo que se dijo entre Judy y vos"

"Quinn debe odiarme" dijo Rachel

"Más o menos, pero no por lo que crees" dijo la voz de la mencionada rubia desde la puerta.

"¿Qué rayos haces levantada?" preguntó Noah apareciendo detrás de Quinn

"Necesito hablar con Berry" dijo Quinn entrando en la habitación, y Santana se levantó para dejar su silla a la chica embarazada. "A solas" agregó la rubia cuando ya estaba sentada.

Santana miró a su novia y ésta asintió.

Cuando se quedaron solas, las dos se observaron a los ojos, tratando de medir a su contrincante, ¿tal vez?

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte sola a hablar con ella?" preguntó Quinn después de muchos segundos de silencio.

"No quería que pierdas a tus dos padres en una sola noche" dijo Rachel.

"Al final, creo que era lo mejor. No me hubiera dado el coraje para ir a visitarla a la cárcel" dijo Quinn mirando hacia la ventana y comenzando a llorar.

"Lo siento, Quinn" dijo Rachel, tratando de mover su mano hacia alguna de las de la rubia. Pero no podía ver donde estaban.

"No es tu culpa, Rachel" dijo Quinn "No sé de quién puede ser la culpa de todo."

"Pero yo me entrometí, y no la pude detener" dijo Rachel, comenzando a llorar. Le dolía no haber podido detener a la madre de la rubia.

"Te lastimó, Rachel" dijo Quinn.

Santana abrió la puerta diez minutos después, y las vio a las dos abrazadas y llorando.

* * *

"Puedo notar que eres más inteligente de lo que creí" dijo Sue Sylvester parada en la puerta de la habitación de Rachel en el hospital.

"¿De qué rayos está hablando?" preguntó Santana, quien desde que Quinn se había marchado no se había separado demasiado de la diva.

"De que yo le di la pista de los Fabray y ella la entendió a la perfección" dijo Sue entrando y quedándose parada al pie de la cama.

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó la latina mirando a su novia.

"Ella me dijo algo sobre los Fabray, la conexión la hice después. Cuando Quinn y Brittany estaban discutiendo del cuchillo y después de escuchar una conversación entre dos mujeres en el supermercado" dijo Rachel

"Me pregunto que va a hacer la policía ahora. Tu tío ha sido removido de su puesto como detective" dijo Sue "Parece que tu padre, tu madre y un miembro del colegio se quejaron por tu seguridad"

"Sue, no entiendo si se preocupa por mi o quiere estar involucrada en todo lo que sucede en Lima" dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que quiero estar involucrada en todo lo que sucede en Lima" dijo Sue guiñándole el ojo a la diva.

"Esto es extraño. Hace un par de meses atrás, odiabas a Rachel" dijo Santana

"López, no nos quedemos en el pasado" dijo Sue. "Me alegro que estés bien, Streisand." agregó con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Finn fue acompañado por Noah a visitar a Rachel, e intentó meter uno o dos bocados de conquista en lo que decía, pero Santana no parecía muy complacida y Rachel cada vez que lo escuchaba hacía una cara de dolor.

Después, se dio cuenta (una hora más tarde) que entre Rachel y Santana parecía haber una muy linda amistad y decidió dejar de lado sus intentos de conquistar a Rachel. Por ahora.

Obviamente, cuando puso un pie fuera del hospital, se olvidó, porque vio a una chica muy linda caminar cerca.

* * *

"¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas?" preguntó Noah entrando en el cuarto de Rachel.

"Se fue a casa a bañarse y buscar ropa, porque se va a quedar a dormir" dijo la diva. "Antes de que preguntes, mis padres están hablando con el comisionado de la policía estatal, en una de las oficinas de los médicos en el piso de abajo y Lucía está peleando no sé con quién, y no sé porque"

"Está peleando con Richard, quien apareció por el hospital hace un rato" dijo Noah ocupando la silla que parecía tener una nota. La sacó, la leyó y se río a carcajadas.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Rachel.

"Propiedad de Santana López" dijo el muchacho entregándosela a la diva.

"Por lo menos no la puso en mi frente"

"No le demos ideas. ¿Por qué fuiste sola?" la voz de Noah cambió de divertida a preocupado. Pensó que la charla que había tenido el lunes con la diva, había servido de algo.

"No fui sola, fui con Santana" dijo Rachel. "Y le avisamos a la policía en el camino. Pensé que iban a llegar antes, pero se ve que mi tío es un poco idiota."

"Bastante idiota, Rach."

"Bastante idiota."

"Pero igual, entraste sola"

"Ella me lo pidió, Noah. No sé porque, pero si te das cuenta, en este caso me equivoqué en muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Primero, dije que era alguien que siempre había vivido en Lima. Y Judy no lo había hecho siempre. Si tenía a su padre que hacía hermosos cuchillos, pero no había vivido en Lima."

"Pero Russell si, por ahí por eso se te confundió ese aspecto."

"Segundo, en el mensaje, Noah. No era un mensaje para decirme que iba a venir por mi. Esa mujer no tenía ninguna intención en lastimarme. Si, ya sé que lo hizo, pero fue porque yo intenté detenerla."

"No entiendo ese concepto noble que tienes. La hubieras dejado"

"Estoy hablando de la madre de la chica que te va a dar un hijo, Noah"

"Una hija. Es una nena. Nos lo confirmaron hoy cuando le hicieron un estudio para ver que todo estuviera bien."

"Felicitaciones" dijo Rachel sonriendo sinceramente

"Gracias" dijo él.

"Tercero, Noah. Dije que iba a desaparecer cuando mate a su verdadero objetivo. No me di cuenta hasta tarde que en realidad se iba a suicidar."

"No quiero que sigas haciendo ésto" dijo el muchacho después de muchos minutos de silencio.

"No lo voy a seguir haciendo, Noah. Primero, mi tío ya no tiene porque llamarme y segundo, no quiero volver a pasar por ésto. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que conocía y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo."

"Tu tío se cagó la carrera, Rach" dijo Noah. "Confesó que fue él quien robó los archivos de tu celular y el de Santana, y lo vendió a la prensa. No fue muy inteligente, cuando estaba haciendo la transacción, el comisionado estatal estacionaba al lado y escuchó todo."

"Se ve que alguna mujer lo está cegando" dijo la diva

"¿Estás segura de eso?" preguntó el muchacho y la diva sonrió.

* * *

Richard apareció el domingo a la mañana, y tuvo que pedir disculpas al frente de Santana, Lucía, Shelby y Leroy.

Tarde llegaron las disculpas, le dijo su hermano sacándolo de la habitación. Las mujeres, pudieron escuchar unos gritos, antes de que alguien los hiciera callar.

* * *

"Se viene Hanukah y tu cumpleaños" dijo Leroy mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta la salida del hospital. Era reglamentario que el paciente saliera en sillas de ruedas y Rachel estaba que se quejaba de la inactividad.

"Cierto, y Navidad. Ahora vamos a tener que celebrarla con Lucía y Santana y no creo que estén demasiado acostumbradas a nuestras celebraciones judías."

"¿Qué opinas que ellas se queden permanentemente en la casa?" preguntó Leroy mientras esperaban el auto que venía conduciendo Shelby.

"Me encantaría, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo"

"Por supuesto. Me voy a sentir mucho mejor que no solo estás con Shelby, sino con dos personas más, cuando vuelva a irme por trabajo."

"Gracias" dijo la diva levantándose y abrazando a su padre.

"Hay que agradecerles a ellas. Y a tus perros, que no nos dejan dormir desde que no estás."

"¿Tengo que agradecerles de que no los dejan dormir?"

"Algo así" dijo Leroy abriendo la puerta trasera del auto, en donde Santana esperaba para abrazar a su novia hasta que llegaran a la casa.

* * *

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Y ya queda uno solo...y de la continuación ya casi hay 3, pero no va a ser publicada hasta que llegue al evento principal de la misma._

_¿Qué tal?¿Les gustó el final de Rachel como detective? _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_AndruSol: Si, por eso intenté buscar otra mujer pero la verdad, Judy me entraba como anillo y por eso cambié el hecho de que quisiera "lastimar" a Rachel. En ningún momento es su intención. Porque Noah sabía que el padre de Quinn, no estaba, y por eso el insistía. Quizás así podría llegar a hablar con Judy. Rachel...creo que lo escucha nada más...por lo que recuerdo. Noah está confundido, igual que Rachel. Como habrás leído en este capitulo, la muerte de Jacob tiene una función específica. No como los anteriores que murieron por morir, Jacob tiene la función de hacer volver a Russell. Y si, hablaba de una que no habían asesinado, porque sabían que estaba faltando alguien. Pero todo se deriva de la confusión de Rachel. Gracias a vos por leerla! Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Saludirijillos entonces!_

_Lore_


	20. An Ending Becomes a Beginning

**An Ending Becomes a Beginning**

Hacerles entender a Santana, Brittany, Lucía y Quinn que era Hanukah, se les complicó a los miembros judíos que iban a celebrar todas las noches a la casa de los Berry. Por lo tanto, después de la décima vez que escucharon la pregunta ¿qué es lo qué estamos haciendo? Decidieron mejor mostrárselos.

Quinn se había convertido en una nueva adición en la casa de los Berry, quienes después de mucho deliberar, decidieron que iban a hacer unas reformas en la casa cuando Leroy partiera nuevamente de viaje.

Quinn había caído una noche, después de que Rachel había sido dada de alta, llorando y desesperada por hablar con la diva, a pesar de que eran las 3 de la mañana y Santana no estaba muy convencida. Pero igualmente acompañó a su novia y escuchó lo que Quinn tenía que decir.

"Dejaron todo a mi nombre, y como me emanciparon, no tengo que ir a un orfanato hasta los 18" dijo la rubia. "Pero, también dejaron esa casa para mi. Y no la quiero."

Santana, miró a su novia con la boca abierta, pero más que nada porque quería ir a dormir en vez de escuchar los problemas de Quinn con una construcción de piedra y aunque Rachel no tenía que ir a la escuela, Santana si.

"Quinn, ¿por qué no te recuestas un rato en el cuarto de Santana y mañana hablamos tranquilas?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Santana

"Vos vas a dormir en mi cuarto, conmigo" dijo la diva

"Por lo menos voy a dormir cómoda" dijo la latina caminando escaleras arriba.

* * *

Con Quinn, a la mañana siguiente, decidieron que lo mejor sería vender la casa. Por más que le disminuyera un poco el precio porque se cometió un asesinato.

Por lo tanto, cuando Leroy dijo que lo mejor que debían hacer era expandir la casa, Quinn dijo que ella iba a aportar para tener una habitación en ese lugar. Para ella y su hija. Había decidido que quería quedarse con la bebé y Noah no podía estar más feliz.

Sue Sylvester también se había convertido en algo común en la casa de los Berry y también había asistido a las primeras noches de Hanukah, sorprendiendo a todos porque entregaba regalos noche tras noche, y se alegraba de los que recibía.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de la diva, Santana había desaparecido toda la mañana y volvió al mediodía, para entrar unos minutos a la casa y volver a desaparecer.

"¿Dónde está tu hija, Lucía?" preguntó Shelby que había visto que Rachel se estaba desesperando por no saber donde estaba su novia.

"Preparando algo para Rachel" confesó la mujer a la otra madre que asintió y salió a buscar algo de excusa para la diva.

La gran "fiesta" si así se podía decir, iba a ocurrir esa misma noche, después de la cena. Los generales visitantes a la casa Berry, más Finn Hudson estaban invitados. El resto del glee club no, ya que no se habían contactado con la diva.

Santana volvió y le preguntó a Rachel si querían ir a caminar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó la diva, mirando como sus perros corrían alegres rumbo al bosque.

"Sorpresa" dijo Santana.

Y sorpresa fue lo que se llevó, porque cuando Santana la hizo descender al arroyo, donde estaba su lugar secreto, quedó con la boca abierta.

Santana había pasado la mañana decorando el lugar. Había guirnaldas, había una pequeña fogata (ya era invierno, así que el lugar estaba frío) había hasta nieve.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Santana sentándola en una manta y sirviéndole algo de tomar, mientras sacaba comida de una canasta.

"Es un picnic de invierno" dijo Rachel.

"No, es un picnic por tu cumpleaños" dijo Santana

"Gracias, San" dijo la diva.

"Te amo" fue la respuesta de Santana y si Rachel ya estaba sorprendida, ahora no tenía palabras para describir el tamaño de esa sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Te amo" dijo Santana. Estaba colorada, no solo por el frío sino por la situación. "Sé...sé que quizás no sientas lo mismo y creas que lo hago para que nuestra relación avance, pero...pero cuando te tenía en mis brazos, con esa herida de bala y pensaba que te estaba perdiendo, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de decírtelo. Mientras perdías el conocimiento te lo repetí una y otra vez, pero sé que probablemente no lo recuerdes" hizo una pausa para tomar más aire antes de continuar. "Cuando despertaste, me dije que en la primer ocasión que tuviera te lo iba a decir. Y esta es mi primer ocasión." Santana bajó su mirada, porque no quería ver el rostro de Rachel.

"Te amo" dijo la diva y Santana levantó rápidamente su rostro para encontrar sus ojos.

"¿En serio?¿No lo estás diciendo por qué lo dije?" preguntó Santana.

"Fue la razón por la cual te pedí que te quedaras afuera. Tenía más miedo de que te pase algo malo que lo que me podía pasar a mi. Y sabía que si entrabas conmigo, ella podía volverse loca y hacerte algo. No lo digo porque me lo dijiste. Lo digo porque lo siento"

Santana, acortó distancias y besó a la diva. Así estuvieron hasta que la alarma de su celular le anunció que debían volver para la cena.

* * *

Después de la cena, apareció Finn, con Tina, Mike, Matt y Artie, y todos disfrutaron celebrar el cumpleaños de Rachel.

* * *

En el momento en que dieron las 12 y comenzaba un nuevo año, Rachel Berry tenía su boca pegada a la de Santana López, quien más feliz no podía estar.

Lucía, Shelby y Leroy, se abrazaron y después se dedicaron a sacarles fotos a la pareja de morenas, mientras sus amigos intentaban separarlas.

Un mejor año para Rachel no podía empezar, y para Santana tampoco.

Una, tenía por fin amigos y una familia. Y no vivía sola.

La otra, no tenía que esperar más a su madre que volviera a trabajar a un barrio que no era seguro para ninguna de las dos, y tenía una hermosa novia.

¿Qué más podían pedir?

No lo sabían, pero sabían que el año que comenzaba, no iba a estar sin aventuras. Algo iba a comenzar.

* * *

_Hellouuu!_

_Se terminó!_

_Se preguntaran para qué el capítulo 20 si es cortito (pequeño trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que tengo con las cosas) además de cerrar la primer parte de la historia. _

_Voy a parar un poco con lo que es un multichapter pero solo porque estoy trabajando el doble y además, hasta que no llegue al punto central de la continuación no quiero publicarla, porque sino voy a querer seguir subido y no voy a poder (además de que hay que volver a la facuu ajj, un día me voy a terminar agradeciendo el esfuerzo :D)_

_¿Qué más? Bueno...no puedo decir que no vaya a subir algún one shot porque probablemente lo haga, realmente no lo se._

_Y en cuanto a la continuación...esta ubicada casi 8 meses después del primer beso de Santana y Rachel, y terminando el año escolar. Como habrán visto en este capítulo, hay una nueva persona viviendo en la casa de Rachel y...¿qué puede hacer el hecho de vivir con tu madre y la de tu novia en una casa? Va a ser más humor que otra cosa. _

_Y ahora si, me fui._

_Gracias por haber leído esta historia. Gracias a quienes tuvieron tiempo de dejar una review. Y a quienes no, también gracias. Y Gracias por los favorites y alerts._

_Wanda-Marie840: acá está el final...de esta parte...gracias por la review! _

_AndruSol: Jajajaja lo iba a hacer encajar, jajajaja. En realidad encajó todo cuando tuve en mente a la asesina. Richard se va, puedo confirmar que en la continuación solamente es mencionado como un ejemplo de como NO se debe ser. Jajajaja. Pero Rachel es Rachel...para mi es como que tiene que estar viendo algo interesante, además de sus deseos. No sé...jajajaja Me fui. Gracias por la review y por acompañarme en la historia. La continuación va a ser M y si, no porque vayan a existir asesinatos. Gracias por leerla. Besos!_

_P/D:¿sera porque es largo? Me salió como de 10M palabras._

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore._


End file.
